Destiny Cafe
by T3rran
Summary: Destiny Cafe. Sora's place of employment. This small business is known for it's amazing drinks and delicious food. To those who work, it's a place where love can blossom and hysterics ensue... but mostly hysterics.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: A sort of Christmas-y fic I'll try to have complete by Christmas day. This chapter was extremely fun to write.

Chapter 1: Winter Spice

Sora looked around him, standing behind the only register within the Destiny Cafe. It was the same white walls, the same soothing jazz music humming away, the tables empty, and Sora couldn't help but feel the same way he felt the other day. Bored.

Sora had been working at Destiny Cafe for quite a while now, about six months. His parents recently got him a car, and suddenly, he had gas to pay for, and insurance. He knew insurance was expensive, but nearly one hundred dollars a month? Insane. And gas? Sora couldn't do anything for fun anymore. Not with such a massive debt he needed to pay off to his parents.

He owed them a good sum of money, and with such a limited skill set, he was lucky to get a job at Destiny Cafe. For minimum wage, he had it relatively easy. He was a cashier, and as well, he was a Brewster when it got busy. Which happened in three hour intervals. He's earned a raise, and at sixteen, almost seventeen, the amount of income was great. His hours, not so much. He was really good at what he did here, and worked every hour he could. Sure, it bent the child labor laws a bit, but, they kept paying, and he desperately needed the money.

However, days like this Friday, when it was empty, he couldn't help but wish he worked less.

"Ugh... why isn't anyone coming in today? It's like, twenty degrees with a wind chill of death. We should be swamped!" Sora slammed his head on the register, popping open the cash dispenser which gently tapped his chest before he slid it back into place.

"It's Friday, and it's only six, Sora." Riku replied, cleaning the machinery behind the counter. "Everyone's out eating dinner."

Sora looked over at Riku, his best friend, and the only reason he's got a job here. Riku is the son of the owner of Destiny Cafe. Nope, not his dad, his mother. This small establishment is family run, and it's a well off business, for two reasons. One, everything made here is a recipe Riku's mother herself created (and if you've never had her cooking, you've been missing out on one of the greatest joys in the world.) And two, Riku. Sora wasn't attracted towards his best friend in any sense other than friends, but Riku was the definition of model. His hair was a tidy mess, shoulders broad, muscular arms, and washboard abs. Yeah, he was also a real ladies man, too. Riku brought in quite a few girls from their high school.

Sora gave Riku a look of utter boredom. "Well... why aren't we out having a meal then?" Sora asked, "You and me both are the only ones working right now, and there's not even a point!" Following Sora's statement, his stomach decided to comment on the topic, "And I'm starving!"

Riku rolled his eyes at Sora and reached into the glass shelf, pulling out a cinnamon bun and tossed it to Sora. "Quit complaining. If you do, that's on the house." Sora had no complaints, and quickly choked down the bun. Sora muffled a thanks before swallowing the cinnamon bun, and he carefully watched Riku's expression change from straight, to a wide grin. "Sora, look outside. Here's the moment you've been waiting for."

Sora looked outside and he too, grinned. "Bout time!" He said as their first customer of the night walked in. He waited to the best of his ability for them to get close to register, before quickly blurting: "Welcome to Destiny Cafe! What can I get started for you today?" He asked with a wide grin.

The customer, an older woman, observed the menu for a second. "Let's see..." She began, "I'm in the mood for something different today. What do you suggest?" She asked Sora.

"Well, might I suggest the Winter Spice?" Sora said, pointed up to it on the posted menu above him. "It's got cinnamon, and a bit of ginger. Not too bold, but, it's a new taste. Plus, it's a hot drink. Perfect for the cold weather outside!"

The woman pondered it for a few seconds, "That sounds absolutely delicious." She said, reaching into her purse, she pulled out a credit card and handed it to him, "I'll take a medium Winter Spice, if you please."

Sora punched in her order expertly (if there was an art to pressing buttons, that is,) and looked at Riku, who was already brewing up the woman's drink. "Alrighty, I have one wonderfully delicious Winter Spice drink of medium size. Would you like anything else? Perhaps one of Chef Riku's delectable cinnamon buns? They're fresh, I just had one myself."

The woman nodded, "That sounds like a perfect way to finish my evening. I'll take one."

"Awesome, your total is six thirty four. We'll have your drink ready in matter of moments." Just as Sora finished his sentence, Riku put on the lid to the medium drink the woman had ordered, and already had her cinnamon bun placed next to it in a small paper bag that had the Destiny Cafe logo on it. The woman picked her stuff up from the counter and as she was heading for the door Sora shouted, "Thank you for your business today!"

Riku chuckled and looked over at Sora, taking his hair out of it's tied up state and let it fall to his shoulders, shaking it a bit. "Wow Sora, you really know how to get a customer to buy something."

Sora laced his hands behind his head and shrugged, "Eh, it's all part of the charm. I don't have the looks, so I gotta make up for it in personality." He laughed for a bit, and rested against the counter.

"Yeah... wait," Riku looked over at Sora, a playful glint in his eye. "Did you just say I have no personality?"

Sora looked left and smirked, "I might have..." He glanced over at Riku returning the playful twinkle in his own eyes. "And if I did?"

Riku laughed and shook his head, "Just remember who always beats you in sparring rounds, and who makes sure you never leave with a bruise." Riku laughed a bit, but then he silenced himself, his eyes glued to the night outside. "Hey, look outside."

Sora walked over to the window, looking out one of the many large glass panes in front of the counter. "Okay, I'm looking, but I don't see anything." Sora scanned harder and across the street, he could see a group of girls talking amongst each other, more than likely giggling and enjoying their Friday. "Ohhh, them? What about them?"

Riku tied his hair back up, and got ready behind the machine. "They're coming in, obviously. Get ready to take their orders and help me make the drinks."

Sora took his battle station behind the register as well, doing a quick status check so it wouldn't freeze up on him for the big order they were about to take. As Riku predicted, they walked in, a group of about six girls or so, more than likely having a 'girls nite' or something along those lines. He recognized most of them from his school, but, they didn't really notice him. Instead, all their eyes went to Riku, who adverted his gaze to the machine, pretending to be troubleshooting. That guy really knew how to get attention without trying... "Welcome to Destiny Cafe, what can I get started for you all today?" Sora asked, albeit nervous. He didn't want to look like a fool.

The first one to speak was a bubbly girl with green eyes, brown hair, and a yellow coat. "I'll take a vanilla-"

"Latte with some whip cream, probably of medium size?" Sora finished. Putting in the order and ringing it up.

"How did you know, Sora?" She pouted, handing him five munny.

"You get the same thing every time, Selphie. And you're a regular. Even I should know it by heart now." He looked over at Riku, noticing Selphies drink already complete. He looked over and the rest of the girls ordered, which accounted for five of the six. "Anything else I can get for you all?"

Selphie looked back and huffed, "Kairi, don't you want something? They make, like, the best coffee. Ever!"

"Kairi?" Sora asked, the name was unfamiliar to him. Did she go to school with him? She must have, seeing as Selphie was talking to her... maybe a new student?

Sora saw Selphie nudging a girl with a red, almost crimson colored hair. It looked natural on her, and she had some really pretty eyes, blue eyes, to be exact. But, they bordered a violet color, unlike his sky blue ones. Sora didn't know what hit him, but this girl was absolutely _gorgeous._ She had on a cute pink jacket and a slightly lopsided beanie. Sora was awestruck by her, and barely caught himself before he started to drool. He quickly cleared his throat looking around, "W-what can I get you, Kairi?"

Kairi twiddled her thumbs and looked at the menu, a little to the left, a little to the right. Sora looked directly at her, and noticed her eyes linger a bit on a certain item on the menu. "Can I get a... Winter Spice?" She asked.

Sora typed it in accordingly, and asked, "You sure can. Small, medium, or large? Maybe a small in a medium cup?" He joked, getting a small giggle out of her, which could be compared to the sound of heavens bells to Sora.

"I'll take a medium."

"Sure thing." Sora put it in the register and asked, "Say, are you new around here? I haven't seen you before."

Kairi nodded, "I just got here last week... my family moved here from Destiny Islands."

Sora nodded, and slipped in his own money from his wallet into the register. "Well then, don't worry about your drink. It's on me. Consider it a welcome gift to Radiant Garden."

"You don't have to you know..." She mumbled.

"Nonsense!" Sora exclaimed, slightly startling Kairi. "You've moved into one of the homiest places around!... well, since it's restoration from the Heartless Wars, it's a bit sub par, but it's still nice!" He added. Sora looked over at Riku who was leaning against the counter, and smirked at Sora. A smirk that said _'you like the new girl~!' _Sora blushed slightly, and said to Riku, "Dude, aren't you going to make Kairi's drink?"

Riku shook his head. "I made five other drinks for these lovely girls. Surely you can make Kairi's." When Riku said 'lovely girls' Sora could've sworn four of said girls melted on the spot.

Sora, for the first time since he started working here, was terrified of messing up the Winter Spice drink. He looked up at Selphie who silently said _"Good luck!" _Sora smiled slightly, and went to work making the drink.

In perfect succession, he mixed the drink in a flawless manor. "And there you go, Kairi. One perfectly topped off Winter Spice drink, with a bit of whip cream for the sake of extra flavor."

Kairi took the drink and a small sip. She smiled at him, and it made Sora melt, and heart skip four beats. What a gorgeous smile she had. Wow, everything was perfect about her. "Thank you..." she began, with a look of distraught that she didn't have his name.

"Sora." He said. "My names Sora."

She nodded and smiled again, there went another four beats in his heart, "Thank you, Sora." She said his name with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks, and Sora's heart soared.

"Come on, Kairi! You got a lot to tell us tonight!" Selphie exclaimed, dragging Kairi away. "We'll see you all later!"

Sora nodded at them, "Take care! Come again!"

"We will!" Selphie shouted back, and the left the store, disappearing into the dark night.

Sora let out a sigh of relief and pure happiness. Kairi... what a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl. The name rang in his ears, and the way she thanked him, too. The tinge of pink on her cheeks when she said his name...

Riku hit Sora on the back of the head, "You totally dig the new chick, don't you?"

Sora's entire face burned crimson red. "I-I do not!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Powdery Fluff

Sora looked around Destiny Cafe, and again, it was the same thing he saw the night before. Same jazz, same white walls, and the tables were again empty. There was only one thing different about today. Sora was anxiously awaiting the door to open up and for him to see Kairi. However, it hasn't happened yet, and Sora's been on his shift for three hours.

Sora sighed, and rested his head against his arm on the counter. "Wish she'd come by, or at least, we'd have some customers." Sora said, looking around the deserted area. "Noon to closing time, and it's three. On a Saturday. Two things should be happening: one, we should be swamped-"

Riku ruffled Sora's hair a bit, "Come on, don't worry about it. Business will pick up."

Sora fixed his untamed mess of hair. "So you say..." Sora walked over to the pitcher of tea they made and poured himself a small cup of it. He looked outside the window panes, and saw that it had begun snowing ever so lightly outside. "Hey look, Riku! It's snowing outside again!"

Riku tilted his head from cleaning the tables to outside, and a small smile formed on his lips. "Yeah. Seems like a good time to go outside for a bit..."

Riku and Sora sighed in unison. "Wow, I wish we could go outside." Sora watched the snow fall and watched with envy as some kids ran around playing in the snow. He saw a few people making snowmen off in the distance. And quite a few people having snowball fights. He couldn't believe his luck. Saturday, and here he was, watching people outside play in the snow he so desperately wished he could.

Riku hung the wash rag up and walked back behind the counter beside Sora, and took the same posture he did, envy and all. "It may be childish, but I really feel like playing in the snow right about now." Both Sora and Riku sighed in unison, their legs twitching, and their minds wandering outside to the snowball fights and building snowmen, and the snow angels.

In unison, both the teens said, "I want to go outside."

"I knew you'd say something eventually." Sora and Riku both turned towards the woman who emerged from the kitchen, who was distinctly identified as Riku's mother. She had Riku's aqua colored eyes, and were very distinctive. She was about 37 years old by now. "Why don't you all go outside? I'll cover the cafe today."

Sora beamed with delight, and Riku had a large grin. Both didn't bother saying anything and put their winter clothing on, they tossed on their jackets and gloves, then bolted out the door into the snow. Both of them laughing rather insanely. They ran down the streets, throwing snowballs at each other, heading straight towards the park, which would be the place to be in Radiant Garden if one wanted to enjoy the snow to the fullest.

Sora was in a neck and neck race with Riku, and Sora wasn't paying any attention to where he was running, or what he was running on. Riku began slowing down, and Sora thought maybe he had him beat for once. "Hah! You getting tired?" Sora laughed and looked ahead, seeing a pink jacket and brown beanie. He tried stopping himself, but he slid. Sora panicked, now he knew why Riku slowed down. They were running on ice. "Look out!" Sora shouted, trying to stop himself, but it was too late. He slid right into the person.

He looked down at the person, rubbing his head. "I am soooo sorry! I was just so excited and I-" Sora looked down and recognized the person he bumped into. The red hair was a dead give away, and so was the jacket and beanie. "Kairi!" He turned red in embarrassment, and stood up quickly, "I... I didn't mean to run into you! I-I swear!" Sora held out his gloved hand, and helped Kairi up.

"It-It's ok, Sora." She replied, taking Sora's hand to help her up. "Where are you and Riku off to in a hurry though?" Kairi asked, looking at Riku approach at a much slower pace, and stop next to Sora.

"We're heading towards the park." Riku answered, slinging an arm lazily around Sora and Kairi. "Why don't you come with us? The more the merrier!"

Kairi nodded, "Thanks, I was heading there myself. Selphie invited me to go play in the snow and to meet her at the park... but, I got lost..."

Sora inwardly jumped for joy. He was going to be spending his whole day off in the snow. With the new girl. And his best friend. This was almost too good to be true. Sora broke free of Riku's grasp. And began walking down the road. "Come on, then! We're wasting daylight!" Sora pivoted on his right foot and got into a running position again and about took off running again. Except he forgot he was on ice, and his right foot slipped from under him. "Whoa!" He was able to catch himself before he face planted into the half inch thick ice. He sprung up and brushed himself off, a bit red in the face as he heard Riku burst out laughing and Kairi giggle. Sora gave them a cheesy grin before turning back around and _carefully_ took a step forward towards the park, Riku and Kairi catching up to him rather easily.

The whole trip was spent in silence by Sora. Riku and Kairi were a bit behind him talking, and then suddenly, they'd be whispering. Whenever Sora slowed down and tried to listen in on their whispering, they simply stopped talking, and Kairi would turn a slight shade pink. However, as they reached the park entrance, he barely heard Riku say to Kairi, "Don't worry, I'll help you."

That froze Sora on the spot for a short second. Why would Riku say that? Was he trying to get closer to her? Even though Riku knew that Sora liked Kairi? Given, she was still fair game because he hadn't said the words he liked her to anyone yet... but, Riku knew! He always knew! Sora turned around to announce their arrival, and saw Kairi hugging Riku tightly, and Riku gently hugging her back. Sora thought about what a hug like that meant... maybe she was friends with Riku now? Yeah... he should stick with that for now. They didn't kiss so Riku can't like Kairi the same way he did. Sora beamed at them, and shouted "Hey, Riku! Kairi! Here we are! Fountain Park! Don't worry about the fountain. It's frozen right now."

"KAIRI!" Sora turned around, just in time to see Selphie bump his shoulder and roar past him, leaving him, once again, sprawled on the ground. Sora tilted his head to see the world upside down and Selphie rapidly falling towards the sky... than back to the ground. "You made it! Oh, and you brought Riku." She said Riku in such a flirty manor Sora nearly gagged. "Oh! And Sora, too!" Sora smiled at her from his spot on the ground before he started to get up and once again brushed snow off his clothing. He heard Selphie speak up yet again, "Now how did you manage to drag these two here?"

Kairi rubbed the back of her head, once again pink in the cheeks. Sora looked at her and figured it must be from the cold... but, she looked cute with it, regardless. "Well, Sora bumped into me, and..."

Riku interupted her, "More like Sora fell on her. They were both really embarrassed. It was almost cute." Riku joked, nudging Kairi, she looked away from Riku and over at Sora. Sora smiled at her and she smiled back, and before Sora knew it, they were both staring into each others eyes...

Selphie eyes shined with a sadistic glint. "Oh? Kairi, you and Sora seem really friendly... I mean look at you, both staring at each other so passionately!"

Sora snapped back to reality, and diverted his gaze straight towards the sky his face burning crimson yet again. How did they know? Sora was being as discrete as he could... and with that in mind, he stole another glance at Kairi, who's face was as red as her hair. She must be _really _cold...

If Sora had looked at Selphie and Riku, he would've noticed the similar intentions they had hidden behind their smirks.

"Come on you all, let's go play!" Selphie shouted, leading the way into the park. "Oh by the way, I forgot to mention there's a lot of us here..." She laughed evilly and Sora cowered a bit from her, as did Riku and Kairi. "No hard feelings you three, but-" Suddenly, Sora heard the thud of snow hitting Selphie in the back of the head. Followed by an all too familiar voice,

"Boom! Headshot!" Sora saw Tidus and Wakka, the voice of course, belonged to Tidus, who high-fived Wakka. Suddenly, their came more pelts of snowballs from around, Sora dodged a few, but was hit a few times. When he looked over, he saw a few of the girls Selphie was with the night before, as well as Leon, Cloud, Rinoa, Tifa, Aerith, and Zack. All in all, there were 14 people there.

Selphie brushed the snow out of her hair and fumed. "Why did you hit me, Tidus? I thought the plan was to hit Kairi! No hard feelings, we just thought it'd be funny, Kairi."

"It was until you flirted with Riku!" The brown haired girl said, grinning. "Now you're our mortal enemy!"

"Whaaaat?" She shouted, getting pelted with another snowball. "Ok, fine! But we need to even the teams! Leon, Rinoa! Help us out here!"

Cloud turned towards Leon, snowball in hand. "I can't believe you'd betray us, dear friend." He said in a mock dark tone.

Leon smirked, his own snowball in hand. With such a short distance it'd be near impossible to miss. "It's not too late Cloud, you can still trade sides."

"I... I'll never betray my friends!" Cloud shouted (acting obviously, he wouldn't dare make a fool of himself in front of so many people,) and threw his snowball directly towards Leon, who nimbly dodged and threw a snowball back at Cloud, who also dodged.

And that's when the snowball war broke out...

Sora, Riku and Kairi ran in a delta formation, taking cover behind trees, and having numerous close calls. They were encroaching on the enemies fort, and were the only three this far behind enemy lines. Riku turned towards the other three, "This is it, if we can take down Cloud and Zack, the enemy will be in disarray."

"How do we do that?" Sora asked, "They're both recruits in the SOLDIER program!" Sora looked and saw both Cloud and Zack on the lookout for anyone snowballs in hand. "Dodging a snowball will be like breathing to them!"

Riku wagged his finger. "That's where our numbers come in. Focus fire one, but don't fire all at once. Disperse the shots, and predict movements. If we do that on both we can win." Riku moved for a second then turned back, "Oh, and be on your guard, these guys can make even the powdery snowballs sting. Alright, Twilight squad, move out."

"Twilight squad?" Sora asked, following behind Riku.

"Seemed like a cool name for us..."

"Cloud! Three infantry! Two veterans and a recruit!" Zack shouted towards his friend, all the while lobbing a snowball at the 'Twilight squad.' Sora dodged it and saw a small crater where the ball hit, but no ball... Riku wasn't kidding, these snowballs would leave a mark... at least for a few hours.

"Focus fire Cloud!" Riku shouted, throwing his snowball at Cloud, who (as Sora predicted) easily sidestepped. However, he was then hit. Sora looked over at Riku, who pointed towards Kairi, who smiled and gave a 'V' for victory. "Nice shot..." Just then, the worst possible thing happened...

Riku was hit dead square in the side of the head.

"Riku!" Sora shouted, watching his friend drop to the snow, gripping his head in pain.

"Sora... finish the mission..." He mumbled, "And... take care of Kairi... oww..." And all that was understandable from Riku was his grunts of pain.

That was the end of Riku. "Riku..." Sora muttered. "I'll avenge you." Sora picked up a snowball and charged head strong towards Zack, who had a nice smirk on his face after taking Riku down. "This is it for you, SOLDIER!"

"You can't win! Your best warrior was sent to the ground by me! Zack! What makes you think you can defeat me?" Zack shouted back, winding up his own throw. "It's over for you, Sora of... Twilight squad..." Zack snickered, "You couldn't have picked a worse name, could you?"

Sora shrugged, "Not my idea..." Then, snapping back to his acting, Sora shouted, "I know I can win! Because I don't fight alone! I fight with Riku, I feel his strength! I fight for my friends! For they fight with me!" Sora finished his short speech and threw as hard as he could, the snowball rocketed towards Zack, and honestly, Sora partially believed his own acting. That was the fastest he'd ever thrown a snowball, it really _was _like Riku helped him throw it.

The snowball hit Zack in the center of his stomach, critically wounding him. "Impossible!" He spat, clutching his stomach. Zack gripped his snow ball ever tighter, and looked at Kairi. "I will not be defeated... so easily..." With all of his last strength, Zack threw his snowball at Kairi. Then Zack crumpled over, complaining about his stomach.

Sora saw the snowball heading towards Kairi, and quickly jumped into action. "Kairi! Look out!" Sora dashed towards her and stepped in front of the snowball, which nailed him square in the back... with such force that his back actually popped. He felt his legs completely give out, and that tingly feeling after sitting in a position for too long sit in them. He looked up at Kairi who looked at him, stunned. "You... you're ok..." Sora muttered.

"Sora!" She knelled next to him, "Are you ok? You got hit rather hard!"

Sora nodded, "I... I'm not going to last, Kairi... but there's something I want to tell you." For some reason, Sora's voice became rather dry, and kind of hoarse... hell, he could have fooled anyone to think he really was dying. "Kairi... I..." And then his voice cut, and he could speak no more. He laid his head in the snow, a blank look on his face. He then closed his eyes, thinking about how close he was to saying he liked her. They'd only met only once and he about confessed an attraction. What was he thinking?

"Don't mind us you two love birds!"

That voice... it was definitely Selphie's. Sora opened his eyes to see a highly embarrassed Kairi, and needless to say, Sora was highly confused. "What are you talking about Selphie?" Then he thought about the different couples around him, Could and Tifa, Zack and Aerith. "Better question, who?"

Selphie held her camera, and looked like she was intently watching something. "Darn, oh well, we can edit that part." She closed the camera and waved over at Sora and Kairi. "Thanks for helping me film this! It'll make for great memories and a guaranteed A plus in Filming!" Sora sprung up, as did the other boys who went down in the fight.

Riku shook his hair from the snow, and shivered a bit. "Wow, that's cold." Riku ran over to Kairi and Sora, "Wow, you two really got into the acting bit, and you Kairi, you didn't have much of a part, but you did well!"

Sora crossed his arms and pouted as he watched Kairi giggle from Riku's compliment. He could have given her just as good a compliment... but Riku beat him to the punch... again.

Tifa shivered and adjusted her cap on her head. "Guys, I'm really cold. Can we go get something warm to drink? Like maybe Destiny Cafe or something?"

"That's a great idea!" Selphie exclaimed. "Everyone! We're going to Destiny Cafe to get drinks!"

Both Riku and Sora shared the same look of horror on their face. 14 drinks was a lot to make...

Give or take 13 drinks later, Sora threw off his apron and cleaned the machine. He looked over and could see everyone talking amongst each other having a good time. Couples huddling close, the rest split off into their own gender groups. Guys talking to fellow men, girls whispering among fellow women. Sora finished his drink, a double shot cappuccino, small. He walked over to his fellow guys, and took his seat, as they began conversing about the latest... anything, really. Eventually, the group got around to Kairi...

Tidus was first to say anything, "So, the new girl, Kairi... she's pretty cute." Sora about choked on his drink. Sora knew he wasn't the only person to think she was cute, but... he didn't expect his friend, let alone Tidus, be his competition! "But I still think Selphie is cuter..."

Riku rolled his eyes and Sora let relief wash over him. Riku ruffled his friends hair. "Are you insane? She'll talk you to death."

"Yeah..." Tidus sighed, "But she's got such a wonderful voice, it doesn't matter..."

Wakka sighed, "We've lost another one to the helpless romantics of winter..." He took a sip of his hot chocolate and looked over at both Riku and Sora. "So Sora, you think Kairi is cute, ya?"

Sora turned red and nodded slowly. "Of course I do, doesn't everyone?"

Wakka smirked, and shrugged. "Everyone does, but Selphie told me she asked a lot of questions about you last night." Sora leaned in a bit closer, suddenly, Wakka's words became highly informative, and highly interesting. Wakka leaned in a bit closer. "I got your attention now, ya?"

"Haha, nah, n-not really." Sora lied. He was every bit interested in what she asked Selphie about the night before. Sora drained his drink as quick as he could, and went over to the garbage can to throw it away, and as he was about to toss it away, his hand brushed Kairi's. "Oh! S-sorry..." He mumbled.

"It's o-ok.."

He heard a bunch of ohhh's and wolf whistles from their friends table. Sora looked over at them questioningly, "What are you all on about?" He asked.

Selphie let out a short fangirl squeal. "Look up!" Both he and Kairi did so, and both their faces flared up in embarrassment.

Mistletoe. Above the trashcan. What a clever trap.

Suddenly, there was an uproar from the table, a regular chant that was guaranteed to happen. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Everyone was chanting. Even Cloud, who was almost always the really quiet serious one was chanting. Sora looked around and looked at Kairi, who was also trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Now now, don't rush them." Sora turned and saw Riku's mother yet again. "They'll kiss when they're ready." And just like that they stopped chanting, but the torment didn't stop. Both he and Kairi were teased the whole evening.

With the sun setting, people slowly started disappearing. Before long, it was only Kairi, Sora, and Riku left. All three of them decided to head on home together. Riku however, noticed that Kairi was standing a smidgeon closer than a friend would...

"Hey, Sora," Riku said.

Said boy turned his head to face Riku, "Yeah?"

"My mom just texted me, probably telling me to get some more creamer for the cafe. We probably ran out again. Saturday night and all."

"Oh, ok, me and Kairi will be ok, I think." Sora replied, smiling down at Kairi, but he (yet again) missed the flaming red cheeks she wore from blushing.

"Alright, I'll text you later for some gaming fun!" With that Riku walked in the opposite direction towards the grocery store.

"So..." Sora began, albeit nervous. He was alone with his crush, and he had to escort her home. Her father would see him, so would her mother. Who wouldn't be nervous? "So where do you live?"

"1124 Rose Avenue..." She replied, smiling up at him.

"Really? That's my street!" Sora enthused, remembering that there was a 'For Sale' sign about two houses away from his... could she be his neighbor? He hadn't seen any movers recently, then again, he had been busy at Destiny Cafe for the past few days, maybe they moved in when he was too exhausted from work to notice anything but his bedroom. "Wow, we might just be neighbors!" He laughed, and started leading the way towards Rose Avenue.

They talked the whole way home, simple idle chat, and mostly about the snowball fight. There were a few questions about Destiny Islands directed towards Kairi, and Radiant Garden questions directed towards Sora.

They finally arrived at Kairi's house, and, Sora was correct. She moved into the house two houses down. How did he miss the movers? He's walked by that place so many times by now... "Well, here we are. Guess I'll see you tomorrow... I think." Sora turned and began walking towards home, but something compelled him to stay behind. His only logical explanation was that he was leaving without much a farewell. Without much thought, he turned around, "Hey Ka-" He was silenced by a kiss. Shocked, to say the least, his hands stuttered as he wasn't sure whether to push her away or pull her close.

Sora didn't get much time to choose as Kairi realized what she had did. "S-S-S-Sora! I... I didn't m-mean to kiss you t-that way!" She stuttered, her face completely flushed red. "I-I only meant to kiss your cheek!" Kairi turned around and took two paces towards her house, while Sora registered the kiss. "I... I'll j-just go now. B-bye Sora!" She took off at a quick pace, right as Sora came back to reality.

"Kairi! Wait!" Sora grabbed her wrist, and with some hormone pressure, spun her around and hugged her close. Sora's face was such a dark shade of red it almost blended with the night. "It-It's o-ok. B-besides, I-I owe you a k-kiss too." He pulled her a bit out of the embrace and kissed her cheek. "Y-you know, f-for the mistletoe..." Sora let go of her and both took a step back, hiding their faces from each other. "Are you... are you free? You know, tomorrow?" Sora asked.

"Yes, why?" Kairi responded, barely stealing a glance at him.

"How about I show you around town? Show you the cool places, and what not."

"Sounds... sounds great, Sora. Where do you want to meet?"

"How about outside Destiny Cafe at noon? We can get lunch there and then go walking around."

Kairi nodded and beamed at him, once again making Sora float onto Cloud nine. "It's a date." Sora blushed at the sound of it... a date with Kairi? How lucky could he get? He watched Kairi go crimson again, "You know, not a d-d-date, but, well, I g-guess it is a d-date..."

Sora laughed a bit, and started back towards his house. "Tomorrow then, Kairi. I can't wait." Sora walked a bit before he heard the door to Kairi's house close, and he grinned up towards the heart shaped moon. He smiled the widest smile he could muster, and said to himself "A date with her... how much better can this get?"

Unbeknownst to Sora, was Kairi was looking out her bedroom window at the same moon, saying something almost identical.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Sora barely managed to get any sleep the night before. He said he'd meet her here at noon, but, he was here almost thirty minutes early. That was rare for him. Very rare, indeed. The only time he was ever on time was for work, he was late to everywhere else. But, perhaps Sora found something else to be on time for... even early.

Kairi.

Sure, it was only two days, but something about her made him feel absolutely great inside. It wasn't just her looks that dazzled him, but how she was, too. He felt at ease with her, she didn't try to flirt her way to his heart like a few others did, she simply walked in, and stole his heart. And frankly, he was perfectly fine with it.

Sora strolled into the Cafe, yawning as he heard Riku from behind the counter. "Yo, Sora!"

Sora waved over at his friend, and walked to the counter. "Hey, Riku." Sora replied, looking around the half full Cafe. "Seems like business is good." Sora turned back to face Riku, who was completely spaced out looking out the window. "Riku? Are you ok?" Sora looked outside to see a girl wearing a long, black coat with short jet black hair walk in. Riku quickly nudged Sora out of the way, and cleared his throat.

Sora was appalled by Riku's actions. Never had he been shoved out of the way for a customer. Normally Riku just told him someone was coming. And second, he had never seen Riku so... nervous? Riku nervous talking... to a girl? Sora had to blink once or twice to really believe it. She ordered a drink, and Riku made it with shaky hands. Sora's mind kicked in gear and started working towards a viable solution, but the only one it came up with wasn't possible. There was no way Riku liked a girl. That was just unheard of.

Sora watched the girl walk away, and Sora looked back at Riku, who was busying himself with the coffee machine, register, and anything else he could find. Sora turned back around and looked at the black haired girl, who was staring right at Riku, with a... lovestruck look? Sora was baffled. When did this happen? More importantly, who did Riku actually _fall _for? "Riku... who's that?"

Riku nearly jumped out of his skin at the question. "O-oh, her? That's..." Sora watched Riku shift a bit as he debated whether he should tell Sora. "That's Xion. She comes her frequently."

Sora nodded, and both he and Riku turned to see her playing with her coffee, and the moment Riku stopped looking at her, she looked back at Riku, and Sora clearly saw her sigh. "Riku... do you like Xion?" Sora had the courtesy to whisper, just in case Riku didn't quite want it getting out... if he liked her at all.

"I..." Riku began, "I... yeah. I like her." Sora watched Riku turn a small shade of pink, and Sora about died. Riku never blushed. Never. Hell must have finally froze over. "Weird isn't it? The one girl who doesn't flirt with me is the one I like... and she doesn't even know me other than 'Riku the Brewster'." Riku laughed a bit, but sighed. "Oh well..."

Sora looked back at Xion and once again, noticed her loving stare at Riku. What an oblivious guy... she obviously was attracted to him, too. Sora had half a mind to tell Riku that she liked him, but, he decided to stay out of it... although he couldn't help but drop a single hint. "Well, why don't you try to talk to her a bit?" Sora turned back towards Riku, who was silently debating whether or not Sora actually had a decent idea. "You know, you can't really do anything if all you do is avoid her."

Riku consented, "Yeah... I guess you're right for once, Sora. I'll talk to her when I go on break." Riku turned to face his friend fully and was forced to ask, "So, why're you here? You don't work today."

Sora's eyes widened in shock, he completely forgot about Kairi when he witnessed the phenomena of Riku liking a girl. Sora began stuttering, "W-well, I... I got hungry, a-and this place is known for it's good food and..."

"Sora, you're a terrible liar." Riku waved his hands around as if waving away a horrible smell. "It's so terrible I can smell it. So, why are you really here?"

Sora hung his head in defeat, and muttered. "I'm showing Kairi around..."

Riku leaned down a bit, closer to Sora. "What's that? I didn't hear you."

"I'm showing Kairi around..."

Sora saw the same smirk Riku had yesterday when they arrived at the park. "Ohhh, so you got a date with her today? I feel old, to think only yesterday you thought they were yucky..." Riku snickered, poking fun at his best friend.

"I stopped thinking that in Kindergarten..." Sora mumbled, barely loud enough for Riku to hear him. "And you're one to talk, not even making eye contact with the girl you- ow!" Sora felt a hand hit him on the side of the head, it wasn't a smack trying to hurt him, but simply Riku trying to keep him quiet.

"Fine, fine. Let's call it a draw." Riku leaned back from Sora and crossed his arms, checking the surroundings. "But, what're you all doing today?"

Sora leaned against the counter, and hung his head, "I said I'd show her around the place.. you know, get her used to the sights of Radiant Garden."

Riku nodded, "Uh huh, is that what they call a date nowadays?" Sora blushed furiously and covered his head, which only fueled the fire. "Oh? Did I discover Sora's little secret? Taking Kairi on a date? Oh, this is simply adorable."

"Rikuuu!" Sora whined, wishing that maybe he'd just stop and leave it at that.

Wish granted. Riku did stop, but not before pointing outside. "Alright, I'll quit. But look outside." Sora did and saw Kairi nervously standing next to the crosswalk, getting ready to cross the street and enter the cafe. Sora could see her clearly, and just like the previous days, she looked incredibly cute. The weather had warmed up so she exchanged her thick jacket for a cute pink vest and a white long sleeved shirt.

"Daaaamn." Sora and Riku said in awe.

"Sora, I'll hand it to you. You picked an awesome looking girl to be the girl you like." Riku nudged his best friend, and pointed out the door. "Go outside and greet her, you drooling moron!" Riku shoved Sora, towards the door, and as luck would have it, Sora slipped on the wet floor Riku's mother _just _mopped.

Sora stumbled all the way to the door, and even flung himself outside of it. Finally, after getting outside, his legs finally failed him, and he fell right in front of Kairi. "Ow..." Sora rubbed his head, and thanked himself for landing properly. He knew for a fact he didn't have a scratch on him... but that didn't mean his pride wasn't crushed. He looked up at Kairi, his face already red from previous embarrassment, was even redder. "Oh... h-hi, Kairi!"

Riku rushed outside to make sure his friend was all right, and when he saw he was, sighed in relief. "Sora, I said 'greet her'. Not 'fall at her feet.'" At that moment in time, Sora wished he was the smallest thing on the planet, because he sure needed to disappear for a minute, at least until his crimson face disappeared. "Come on, get up." Sora reached his hand up to meet with Riku's who pulled him up. "Ok, now that I know Sora's uninjured -for once- what are you two loverbirds doing today?"

Sora and Kairi both shoved Riku into the Cafe, and he too, slid on the same wet spot... and flipped over the counter. Sora was about to go rushing in after him, but the moment he saw Xion go over and try to help Riku, Sora decided it was a best to go. Kairi gasped as she saw him flip and about went in after him, but Sora grabbed her hand which froze her on the spot. "Hey Kairi, leave him be. He will not be happy to see us after we just shoved him. Let's get lunch somewhere else, ok?" Kairi nodded, and they both headed out on their way.

Sora started with the basics of Radiant Garden. He made sure to show her the numerous businesses in the market district, and he let it slip that he absolutely loved the Keyblade's they sold in the weapons store, and that he owned a one of a kind one himself. Kairi also let slip that she found a Keyblade washed up on shore back on Destiny Islands, and she kept it. They ventured further on and he showed her all the favorite spots of kids their age. The arcade, Destiny Cafe, among others.

Sora had his hands laced behind his head in a smooth fashion, trying to keep his cool. After all, he had a cute girl beside him. He had to stay calm. They walked to the park, and took a seat to rest their legs. He looked to Kairi and smiled, "So, you like everything you see?"

Kairi nodded and looked at Sora with a playful smirk. "I did, but there was one thing I liked more than anything." Realizing what she said, she quickly covered her mouth, and giggled nervously.

Unfortunately for her (or fortunately,) Sora missed what she was getting at. "What was your favorite place? The market? The arcade? My favorite place is the arcade." As Sora continued to play captain clueless, a small child no older than three waddled her way over to them, and stared at both of them curiously. Sora finally took noticed the little girl and smiled down at her warmly. "Hi there!" He greeted in an uppity voice.

She looked down at the ground and twisted her leg shyly at him, but; she smiled. Kairi couldn't help herself, "Awww, she's adorable!" She leaned a bit closer to the little girl, "What's your name? My names Kairi."

The little girl looked up at Kairi and repeated her name. "Ka-Kaiwee..." The little girl giggled at the name, "I... I'm Kawee."

Sora looked over at Kairi who had a look of bliss on her face towards the little girl. She looked back at Sora, "She's soooo cute!"

Sora nodded in agreement and looked back at the little girl, who he determined was named Kari. "I'm Sora, Kari." He smiled at her again, and she huddled close to Kairi, hugging her leg. Kari was simply adorable, but, she was only three. Where was her mother? "Hey Kari, where's your mommy at?"

Kari pointed over towards the walking path, "Over dere... tawking wiff her fwiend." Kari looked up at Sora and Kairi, but looked at Kairi. "You're pwitty..." She complemented.

"Awww, thank you, sweetie." Kairi replied, looking over at Sora. Sora smiled at her and noticed she was barely containing her inner feelings. Sora had to admit, he too wanted to just scoop her up and hug her, she was as cute as a button.

Kari climbed up on the bench, sitting between both of them, smiling at them and laughing. "You two act like mommy and daddy!" She said, looking at both of them curiously with big brown eyes. "Are you two mereweed?" She asked.

Both Sora and Kairi blushed as their thoughts wandered to a church, but, both quickly shook their heads. "W-we aren't..." Sora started,

"W-well, not yet.. I mean..."

Kari's face brightened up instantly, "Ah!" She exclaimed, "You two aw engaged!" She giggled happily between them. Kari saw them both burning crimson red in the face, and giggled, "You two aw funny!"

"Kari, there you are!" Both the teens looked to see the mother power walking towards them, and she looked at both of them, apologizing. "I'm so sorry you two. I hope she didn't cause any trouble."

Sora shook his head, "Anything but, miss."

"Mommy!" Kari said, being picked up by said mother. "Sowa and Kaiwee aw engaged!" Once again, both teens blushed.

"I don't think they're that far along, Kari." the mother replied to her daughter. "I think they're still just boyfriend and girlfriend." She walked off, holding her daughter.

"What's dat?" Kari asked.

"Well you see..." There voices faded with the city sounds, and left both teens with an awkward silence. Sora wanted to say something to the Kairi, but, he also wanted to ask if she thought they acted like a couple.

However, before he could react, he felt a kiss on his cheek, Sora turned to see Kairi, blushing and giggling. "Thanks for today, Sora. It was a lot of fun." She turned around and strutted away. Sora found himself staring as she turned and left, but, she turned around and waved at him. "I'll see you tomorrow!" She shouted.

Sora nodded, and smiled. "See ya then, Kairi!" Sora slumped back on the bench and grinned to himself. This was the best winter break he's had in a long time. He took a cute girl on a date, and at least one person thought they were a couple. Given, she was only three, but it was adorable.

He looked up at the sky and grinned. Boring days no more.

Not with Kairi around.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's read thus far into the story. Really appreciate all who've reviewed it, too!

Chapter 4: That's Hot...

Sora slumped against Destiny Cafe's messy counter tops. It'd been a few weeks since his date with Kairi, and since then, the flame of attraction he had for her had turned down from a forest fire, to a comfy bonfire setting. However, it didn't take much to toss fuel onto the fire, especially when the girl in question was around. It became extremely difficult when she stopped by at the Cafe for a drink and lingered around. It really distracted him, he couldn't help but sneak a peak at her face when she looked out the window, her angular face was perfect in any light. So perfect, it often times distracted him from the drink he was making, and often times it overflowed it's scorching hot liquid into his hand. Thus, he spilled the whole drink everywhere. This wasn't just a one time occurrence, this happened frequently. Riku and his mother had caught on as to why his performance slacked, and told Sora to hurry up and start dating Kairi. This always resulted in him a burning red color. He would then busy himself with work, and the whole process would repeat itself like a broken record.

However, Kairi hadn't stopped by today, and it was now a little after the lunch rush. Business slowed down incredibly after that... until about seven or eight. Kairi normally jumped in the store a few minutes before the lunch rush. Sora had no clue as to why, but Riku assured him it was so she could look at him without being caught. Which Sora thought was a lie, but the idea behind it was tempting to explore... very tempting. Yet, Sora could not explore it, on fear of going too far into his teenage mind. He didn't want to get all the way to the hormone controlled fantasies; but alas, he never could stop himself often times.

Sora left his thoughts, and took a look at his work station, and saw that the whole thing was a complete mess. Milk had somehow managed to dry itself on the machine, coffee had splashed into the sides of machines, the glass shelf was littered with fingerprints and crumbs, then to top it off, the heater was on full blast due to the heating controls being messed up.

Riku had already stripped himself down to a golden colored sleeveless shirt, and got out behind the counter to go 'clean off the tables'... in reality, he was bringing in more customers as a group of girls immediately walked in and looked at him work for a bit, before he took their orders back at the register. Unfortunately for the girls, the heart throb male was already pretty much taken by Xion.

While Riku took their orders, Sora cleaned off the machines, and checked back in the kitchen on Riku's mother. She too had stripped to minimal wear, and was in boy shorts and a shirt that stopped at her midriff. Sora instantly pulled his head away from the kitchen, and turned red. Sora hated to admit it, but Riku had one hot mom. It was genetics for sure that made Riku attractive to the opposite gender. Sora took off his apron and removed his undershirt, it was far too hot in the Cafe today to wear anything more than a T-shirt and jeans. Sora looked over at Riku, and looked at the tables. He wondered if he could do the same...

Taking a wash rag, Sora began wiping down the tables, and sure enough, after a few minutes, he didn't manage to bring a single customer in. And he had cleaned every single open table... and even the seats. Sora even removed a few of the stains that both he and Riku deemed irremovable. Riku saw his friend sigh, and laughed at him. "Sora; sorry to say, but you lack the muscle mass to have the same effect."

Sora crossed his arms, and tossed the wash rag back in the sink. "I was simply cleaning the tables. No other purpose."

Riku laughed even harder. "Sure you were, Sora. Don't think I didn't see you trying to attract the girls outside with your body."

Sora shook his head and slammed it into the counter. It simply wasn't fair. Riku could have any girl he wanted bow down to him by simply giving them a kiss on the cheek. Sora however, couldn't even get the girl he liked to look at him outside of keeping eye contact when they talked. "At least I can talk to the girl I like." Sora retorted.

This instantly silenced Riku who simply gave him a scowl. He looked outside and a sly smirk appeared on his face and Sora caught Riku barely mutter, "'bout time..." The door opened, allowing a cool breeze to enter the cafe. A new customer walked in, that was for sure.

Curious, Sora tilted his head and his eyes widened to take in everything he saw. Kairi abandoned all warm clothing for a pair of tight jeans, and a skintight low cut shirt. This time, white, rather than her usual pink. Her jacked was firmly between her forearms and her stomach. Sora's inner mind panicked as it searched for an appropriate word to describe her, but nothing really appeared. His rational thought was a minimum, and his hormones shouted unspeakable things within his mind.

Sora straightened up, trying to look cool, and flexed his muscles to ensure he could still move. He knew what it was like to be stunned still by looks. Kairi officially proved even Sora could be turned into a pervert... with the right clothing. Sora stared at her as she walked towards him, her hips with a somewhat wider swing than usual. She approached the counter, "Hiya, Sora." She said with a flirtatious smile, but her regular voice.

Sora was taken aback, this was entirely new to him. Normally Kairi was a bit more laid back, and casual. Sora usually had to do something to start the initiative to flirt. Not today, she was on top of it, in both reality, and Sora's fantasy he couldn't stop. "H-hey Kairi." He smiled back, trying to keep himself from blushing anymore than he already was. "You... you're a bit later than usual today." He laughed nervously, glad it was extremely toasty in the cafe today.

Kairi shrugged, "Well, my mom needed help with doing the laundry, and I couldn't just leave her." She leaned on the counter, and Sora's eyes sneaked a peak down her shirt. Her jackets did her no justice when it came to size.

Sora was no longer in control of his mind. He knew this because he wouldn't have dared to let the words "C cup..." slip from his mouth.

Kairi leaned closer to Sora, "Sorry, what'd you say?" She asked, giving him an even better view... assuming he hadn't looked away realizing what he had just said.

Sora was redder than any human being could ever hope to achieve. He had _said _that? Quickly Sora began fumbling with a reason to say that. However, his mind was still a little dazed by the knockout power Kairi's outfit had on him. "I-I said did you see your- I mean our! New cup sizes?" Sora lied, taking out a medium cup. "They're bigger than I thought!" Sora said, letting it be no mystery to what he really meant... his eyes gave him away. "I-I mean, the new cup sizes we g-got!"

However, fortunately for Sora, Kairi either didn't know he was looking down her shirt or ignored it. She laughed a bit, "They look the same to me, Sora." She said, with a double meaning he didn't catch.

Sora looked over at Riku who was trying not to laugh at him. The look Riku gave him said 'You got it BAD for her.' that didn't help Sora at all. He looked back to Kairi and fumbled with the cup before putting it down. "R-Really?" He smiled trying to get control over his brain and hormones. "W-well, they are, just... not by a lot!" Sora laughed at his horrible excuse, and put the cup on the garbage can beneath the counter. Quickly gluing his eyes to her violet ones, he couldn't let the thought of just leaning over the counter and starting a make out session with her, go. He leaned against the counter a bit himself, and asked, "S-so, what would you like today, K-Kairi?"

"You..." Was what she whispered.

Sora wasn't sure if his hormones made him think she said that, or if that was reality. "W-what was that?"

Kairi turned a small shade red, "I said whatever you think is good."

Sora nodded, so his hormones completely tuned out the rest of her sentence. "Well, R-Riku said t-the cappuccino w-was really good today."

Kairi pouted and leaned a bit closer to him. "I didn't want Riku's opinion, I want _yours_."

Sora felt his stomach burst with butterflies. She was definitely being extremely flirtatious, for what reason, Sora didn't know. "W-well, I recommend the chocolate l-latte."

Kairi nodded, "Then that's what I want."

Sora punched the order in, his rational mind finally getting back on track. "Ok, Kairi. That'll be four twenty-three."

Kairi pulled the munny out of her pocket, but before handing it to him, in a very seductive voice asked, "Is that all? I'd give you more than that."

Sora blushed again, and his hormones took back control. With the internal conflict at hand, his hormones finally let a critical blurt escape. "How about a kiss as well?" He asked huskily before realizing what he said. He blanked for a split second before realizing what he did, and the red blush on Kairi's face. "J-just kidding." Kairi handed him exact change, and Sora made her drink, giving it to her. "There you are." He replied, his mind back in firm control.

Kairi took a sip, and sighed. "It's good." She smiled at him, and took full advantage of Sora's position. She leaned over the counter and kissed him on the cheek. She turned and walked away, putting on her jacket, and left the cafe. Sora's legs finally gave out, and he fell on the floor. Sora's mind was completely destroyed, and all he could think about now was Kairi and how hot she looked. He also couldn't help but let his mind wander to how good she would look _without _clothes. Sora's logical streak finally broke down, his brain was out of control with hormonal fantasies. He laughed quietly to himself, trying not to disturb the other customers.

If Sora had looked at Riku, he would've seen him texting a message that said, _'she's got him now.'_

A/N: So, now I am at a dilemma. I'm full out of ideas, and I need one for next week. Got something creative to share and would like to see done? Tell me.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Way late, over due, and just about anything else you could think of. Sorry for the late update by like.. a month or two.

Chapter 5: Sponsored Events

Sora paced the internal workings of the kitchen, cleaning stove tops, washing dishes, polishing the glasses, anything he could do to stay out of sight. Not two weeks ago since his hormonal domination of the logical, and he was still having serious after effects. The fantasies which were only every so often plagued (more like gifted) him with the fantasies frequently in his dreams, and daydreams. Cold showers were failing at what they did best, and now, Riku's mother got talked into hosting an event both Sora and Riku dreaded:

Cutest Couple.

Riku had more to worry about than Sora, after all, his fan-club was out for him, and they were taking no prisoners (or substitutes). The sponsored event with Destiny Cafe on it completely boosted participants. The event was scheduled to take place a week from the current day, and the participant numbers were already 50 plus. Riku couldn't go to his locker without being flirted with, or finding at least five letters asking him to participate. Sora often times escaped averaging one letter every two class changes, but, that was a lot compared to other guys.

Both Sora and Riku hid in the kitchen, refusing to come out, and they made everything flawlessly so Riku's mother didn't force them out. They made that mistake once, and their entire shift was wasted because girls wouldn't stop flirting with them. Mostly Riku, but Sora got some of the flirtatiousness too. Some girls were relentless on Riku that day, doing everything they could to get him to notice them. It was miserable.

What's worse, they were running out of stuff to do in the kitchen. Sora was taking all he could, now moping the floors, removing stains, and doing very thorough inspections. The kitchen has never been cleaner, nor has the food ever been so perfectly prepared. Neither one wanted to be thrown out at the register. Sora and Riku may be best friends, but both were willing to throw the other in harms way to stay free in case their real love interests decided to ask them.

Soon, the kitchen was spotless. Nothing left to clean. The lunch rush, finished. The kitchen was now pointless as an object of use. There were only a few tasks for them left to do... both Sora and Riku exchanged glances of horror as Riku's mother called out. "Sora, Riku, could you come out and wipe the counters and tables off?"

They had managed half their shift in the kitchen, but the rest would be spent in torture. Both of them looked at each other, neither one had to speak to creep their way towards the door that lead behind the counter. Sora reached it first, and Riku stopped behind Sora. Sora gulped down his fear, and leaned outside to only have his fear resurface, sticking his heart inside his throat. The whole place was filled with girls... over half were here for Riku, the rest were here for the cafe itself... maybe a few girls were here for Sora.

Sora came back in the kitchen, the horror on his face transferred to Riku as he asked, "Is it that bad?"

He shook his head, "No Riku... it's far worse." Sora leaned back out, a few of the girls now looking their way, he quickly ducked back inside. "I'll go first and start cleaning." Sora boldly took one step out before Riku could stop him, and the reaction was almost instantaneous.

A girls cup spilled onto the table, "Ah!" She squealed, jumping up.

Sora wasn't as dumb as Riku made him out to be, he knew this was a trap. A tried and true method to 'subtly' lure either him or Riku over. It sure wasn't subtle, oh no, not anymore. The cliché high school drama trick was over used by now. Yet, it worked because Sora wanted to keep his job, and he had to clean it up. He began working, and he could feel the eyes checking him out...

He heard the door open up, and he turned to greet whoever it was, "Welcome to Dest-" He saw who it was, and his heart almost choked him. Kairi was there. In the doorway. Looking at the girls behind him. The moment Kairi and the girl locked eyes... Sora could have swore he saw sparks of electricity between them. Sora also got a funny feeling about Kairi and the girl. Not the 'could they be _that _way' feeling, but one he had never seen before, and had only heard of in rumors.

They were telepathically communicating.

It was almost as if it were a battle of wits. Sora was proud he had girls fighting over him, this was the first time in all his life girls have done the 'eye look stare down' over him. However, before his ego could expand enough to fill the whole cafe, he quickly greeted Kairi. "Afternoon, Kairi. What can I get started for _you _today?"

The normally reserved and quiet Kairi he knew disappeared the moment she saw all the other girls eying Sora with hints of desire. "Sora!" She waved grabbing onto his arm, smiling sweetly at him. "What are you doing here today?"

Sora blinked. Was she serious? She knew he had work today. "I'm doing my shift... why?"

She pouted up at him, hugging his arm closer to her chest. "But Sora~!" She whined, "You promised you'd spend time with me today!"

Sora's eyes widened in horror as he could fell the atmosphere of the cafe go from flirtatious fun, to murderous glances that stabbed daggers into his back. Don't get him wrong, he was thankful Kairi was the one to be bold and 'subtly' ask him out on a date. However, while her actions were timely, and perhaps this was the right place, it was by far the wrong time. He grinned at her, trying to hide the fact he could feel the stares piercing his back. "I-I did, didn't I?" He laughed nervously, thinking through his situation as best as his brain could. The daggers turned into bullets... massive, 50 cal. bullets, piercing his back. "Well, I get off of work in... uh... two hours?" He looked at Riku's mother who nodded her head in their direction. Sora nodded back, and looked at Kairi, "We can spend time together then. Ok?"

Kairi smiled innocently "Okay. But you better not forget this time, you bum!" She lightly hit him on the back of the head... almost like a love tap. Sora felt those massive bullets turn into cannon balls nailing him in the back, and he had to limp over to the counter.

This... was too much. If Sora ever managed to live through this hellhole, he'd be sure to give Riku's mother his strongly worded opinion on hosting a 'Cutest Couple' event. Sora sighed in relief, as the counter took some of those over sized cannon ball glares, and when he looked up, he could see almost the entire cafe of girls simply watch Riku work. He gagged in annoyance. Was he a male stripper or something? They absolutely refused to touch him in any form, and kept a good two feet away. It wasn't like Riku was going to shatter if a girl touched him. Maybe they considered him a God, and to touch God was a major sin...

Sora didn't want to think like that.

As he went back to work, he noticed a girl walk into the cafe... similar to how Kairi did the first time. Sora looked up and smiled at her, "Welcome to Destiny Cafe, what can I get started for you today?" She almost jumped out of her skin when he spoke, and she looked him in the eyes. He chuckled, and she blushed profoundly. "Sorry, sorry." He said.

"It-It's fine..." She whispered, looking around the menu above Sora's head. "Can... can I get a hot chocolate?" She asked in a very petite voice. Sora almost didn't even catch what she said for how soft it was. "S-small, if you don't mind."

Sora grinned as he pushed the proper buttons (hooray simplicity,) and he smiled up at her again. "Alright, I have a small hot chocolate for..." He asked, giving her the cue to say her name.

"N-Naomi..."

"Alright, then." He pulled out a small cup and labeled it with her name and the item. "That'll be two twenty-seven."

She reached into her purse and paid properly. Sora put the money in, handed her the change, and began his art. Sora was well known for making the best hot chocolate at Destiny Cafe, and today he was on top of his game... though to be fair, hot chocolate was the easiest thing to make on the menu. Sora added the milk and a tad bit of vanilla creamer to the milk, then some melted chocolate, and he mixed it together by machine first, then by hand. After that, he added a small rolling hill of whipped cream, and closed the lid. "One small hot chocolate made special for one special Naomi." He smiled at her, and handed Naomi the drink.

"Thank you..." She whispered, taking a sip of the drink.

She walked out quickly, and by the time Sora got back to the register, all he could see were girls in front of the register. And all of them said the same thing: "We want a special drink made just for us!"

Sora sighed in misery, and smacked his head against the register, and rolled his head a bit. As he did so, the cash register rang up random items, and as it did, the total amount due went up. When he lifted his head, all he could see were their horror stricken faces... and a few of them blushing madly. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Sora, I didn't know you were one of _those _type of guys." One of them said.

Another spoke, "If you wanted to see, all you had to do was ask me..."

Confused as all get out, Sora turned the LED screen towards him and his mouth dropped in shock. Of course, it was his luck that it rang up the perfect amount of 80.08 munny. He quickly cleared the register and looked up at them laughing, and entirely embarrassed. "N-no! That was purely coincidental! I swear!" He watched a few of the girls go back to their seats and watch Riku, while a few gave him disgusted looks.. and went to do the same. Some even left. Sora sighed again, and began ringing up random items, and found that he could not recreate the perfect 80.08 phenomena. "It was all coincidental, and they believe I did it on purpose..." Sora rubbed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "But everyone gets so protective of _those_..."

Sora watched the clock countdown, and when his shift was done, he clocked out. Riku clocked out as well, while a few others came in to replace them. Both Sora and Riku together, despite the hitch from Sora's ENTIRELY COINCIDENTAL price for 'special made' stuff was 80.08, both of them brought in 1,000 dollars. And as soon as they left, the cafe instantly crowded out, as eighty percent of the earlier patrons left.

Sora looked at Riku, and Riku looked at Sora. Both of them shared the same expression of grief, pain, and horror. Horror because they could not escape this hell for at least another two weeks when registration ended. Pain from the work they put into the kitchen to keep themselves from going into the eating area... which they ended up doing anyway. And grief, because the girls they liked were the ones who were _laughing _at their horror stricken faces, and the pain they showed.

This determined it. From here on out, both Sora and Riku would strongly object to anything that had the words 'cute' and 'couple' in the same sentence.

A/N: And even though this was super late, I think it sucks. Hard. The jokes aren't that great, because I ran out of ideas. I'm always open to ideas, guys! This story doesn't have an overlying arc, every chapter is it's own plot. Toss ideas out to me please! I don't want to recreate the horror that was this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Okay, probably not what everyone was expecting, but it's just a fun loving story. So maybe it was rushed to this point... but more fun loving adventures to occur!

Chapter 6: Destiny's Dinner Dance

In the closed Destiny Café, Sora found himself leaning him and a chair back, staring at the ceiling. It was quite the fortune they had, and for once, on a Friday, they were to be closed. However, they were closed, but would still be serving their foods at a different location. The place in mind was incredible, and Sora could not wait to see what lay in store.

Turns out that during their cutest couple competition, a rather wealthy man stopped by for a meal… well, a small snack on his way home. Riku's mother gave him a freshly made bear claw, and he was so thoroughly impressed, they were asked to be onboard for his cruise ships maiden voyage. It would be a one night deal for the voyage, and they'd be back in harbor at about two in the morning. The cruise ship was a public thing, and was a test for a potential future business. A one night cruise on the beautiful Destiny Island waters, with everything from music, food, an arcade, etc. for anyone of any age to enjoy. Best part of all: it was to be affordable. Meaning, that even after Sora got done working that night, next week, he'd be able to pay for himself and ride the boat.

Sora had on some casual clothes for the event, for when Riku's mother would allow them to leave and party on their own. The kids, that is. She had been assigned a few professional chefs, courtesy of the wealthy man who invited them. They'd only have to show the chefs the kitchen, the recipes, and off they were allowed to go. Sora had been excited for this day the moment he found out two weeks ago. And finally, that Friday came, and they'd been closing shop and shipping a few things over to the dock ever since the early morning. After all, it was the first day of Summer break.

All Sora had left to do; was leave. He closed up the shop door, and walked down to the Radiant Garden harbor where the cruise ship was already starting to load up people. Of course, they were the ultra-wealthy. They'd be on the nicer deck on the cruise. Whereas the students, teenagers, young adults, etc. would be everywhere else. Partyin'.

Before Sora got near the wealthy, he decided it would be best if he identified himself. Taking out a nametag, he put it on his collared shirt. Wearing it proudly, he read it in his head, "Sora: Destiny Café Brewster."

And damn proud of it.

He slipped by the well dressed and financially wealthy, receiving some whispers his direction. Most of them compliments towards the café he worked at… and a few snide remarks to his 'smell of being poor'. They can't all be nice, after all. He made his way into the extremely large cruise ship, and went directly to deck four, the place that held every kind of café, five star restaurants; and even a few small chain restaurants for the broke teenagers and/or college students.

Upon walking in, he saw Riku already hard at work, preparing the first few dishes for the chefs that would be working the rest of the night once the boat set sail. As Sora walked in he gave a wave. "Evenin' my wingman!"

Riku looked up from his drink, waving back. "Evenin' wingman! I'm just about done!" topping off the cinnamon cappuccino for the chef's that would be running the show while they were out, "now that you know what to do here, my mother will take control. Have fun, and don't spoil the Destiny Café name." Riku tossed his name tag off, throwing it at a table, and Sora did the same. Then both of them darted out the entrance.

"I'll beat you to the party deck!" Riku shouted, taking off in a sprint.

"Like hell!" Sora shouted, chasing Riku down to the elevator. Both of them ran by the elevator that was crowded with the rich and wealthy waiting for a lift, and went straight to the stairs, running for the lower decks. When they arrived, the sight completely blew them away. The entire deck was a wide open area, with a bar on one side, a dance floor on the far other, and even better: plenty of bar tables and everything else a teenager like Sora could love. Pool tables, arcade games, and a large flat screen for gamers to show their skills off on; there was nothing more Sora could ask for.

"Sora, Riku? What're you two doing here?"

Sora turned around, and his prior statement became null. NOW there was nothing more he could ask for. Kairi was standing dressed in party going clothes just like he and Riku were. "Kairi! We could ask you the same thing!" Sora replied with a wide grin.

She laughed, "Well, considering this is my dad's idea, I get a free ride!" Sora looked at Riku, and Riku looked at Sora. Both their jaws were slack in amazement, "When my dad said he found the perfect food to be served, I didn't think he had meant Destiny Café… Sora? Riku?" She asked.

Sora turned to Kairi, "If this is your dads idea, and he can fund it… well, let me just say your house is very modest." Recalling the last time he saw her house, a simple two story building with a few things out of place… yes, Sora thought to himself that her house was a little more than very modest.

"Well, we try not to boast that we have money, really." Kairi replied, simply shrugging off their looks of sheer amazement. "Anyway, I'm in charge of collecting details and what can be improved for the teenagers. A lot of money went into this part of the ship. Especially the soundproof roof." She pointed up to further her point.

Sora opened his mouth to ask why they needed the soundproof roof, but then closed it. Obviously it was so the wealthy wouldn't hear the loud pop and/or techno beats pounding away beneath their feet. So instead, he opted to look around, noting that the deck was filling up, and fast. "Say Kairi, when was the boat expected to leave, and be back at shore?"

"We were expecting early afternoon at the earliest."

Sora and Riku beamed, "Kairi, we are going to help you on your information gathering quest, so you can enjoy this party as well."

"But I-"

Sora put a finger to her lips, completely missing the red tint on her cheeks when he did. "No way! You have to have fun on this cruise too, Kairi!" He removed his finger and beamed at her, lazily putting his hands in his pockets.

She nodded, smiling back. "Thanks you two. Now, let's get started then…"

Sora walked around as the ship got underway, asking a few questions, and almost everyone said the same thing: It's awesome. The music was loud, the food was astounding, and the partying was well underway. Of course, alcoholic beverages were off limits. Last thing Kairi's father wanted to do was get into a law suit over giving alcohol to minors. That didn't mean they couldn't have fun. Dancing like a moron was fun. No adult supervision outside of the DJ, and he was too focused on mixing the music up. Grinding was an easy task, flirting was heavy, and fun was everywhere.

Flirting being heavy was rough on Riku. He couldn't do anything against it except smile and try and be polite. Finally, after so long, he threw that to the wind and started acting cold towards girls… Sora was flabbergasted when they tried even harder to get his attention when he changed tactics. Finally, Sora confronted Kairi with the question, "Shouldn't we help him out?"

Kairi shrugged at him, looking at Riku's very unfortunate predicament as well. "I want to, but I don't know how to…"

Sora looked stumped as Riku fended off another girl with a hostile and somewhat mean retort. "Well…" He looked at Kairi, and back at Riku. Suddenly, the idea clicked. "Kairi, pretend to be Riku's girlfriend for just a few minutes!"

She looked up at Sora with a look of shock and disbelief. "I don't think I heard you quite right… did you say pretend to be Riku's girlfriend?"

Sora nodded, not really thinking of his undesired secondary meaning. "Just do it. I know you guys really aren't, just pretend so we can bail him out of there."

Kairi nodded hesitantly, "O-ok, I guess I'll try."

Sora watched from a distance, as Kairi walked in, going into her little mode and preparing to play girlfriend. She made her way through the crowd rather clumsily, and stumbled towards them ever so slowly. The plan was about to go into effect until Kairi stopped. Sora questioned it as to why, but then he looked back to where Riku was standing, and saw that Xion had managed to stake her hold next to him, and Riku (desperate for a way out and definitely not thinking straight,) turned to face Xion and immediately struck up a conversation. As the conversation went on, her face got redder and redder, meaning he had begun calling her cute names… that meant Riku's predicament had been solved. The girls scattered, and Sora sighed in relief for his friend… then realized his plans horrible second meaning. He may have accidentally told Kairi he wasn't interested in her by asking her to be Riku's 'temporary' girlfriend. He kicked himself physically for not thinking that one through. His eyes locked back on Kairi, and the next thing he knew, she was making her way towards the door at pace that seemed maybe just a few paces too quick for a standard walk out.

Sora was now faced with a dilemma. He could follow her out and probably end up saying a few things that he liked her, or stay put and enjoy himself. Tough choices. If he went out and he was right and she actually did like him, he would have had a complete victory for the girl he actually liked. If he were wrong, the problem would be the small and somewhat fragile friendship they had may… crumble. If he stayed and was wrong… well that sucked for him. It seemed that really either way he was bound to get hurt, but at least if he stayed they may still be able to be friends… but could he handle just being friends? Surely he could… he could be okay with just talking to her and being there for her. He could okay with not holding her soft hands, or holding her beautiful figure when she needed him to, or wanted to kiss her soft looking lips…

Nope. Just friends was out of the question. He stood there, stumped. What could he possibly do? Scratch that, what _would _he do?

"Sora. What's with that look?"

Sora opened his mouth to reply back but his words failed to come out coherently as he saw Kairi back already. Had he really stood there that long in thought, contemplating? He couldn't think under the pressure. "I… Kairi, uh… um…"

"Sora? Is something wrong?"

"No… Yes! Maybe… I think…" He looked at her in the eyes, his face alternating awkwardly between smile and frown. In the end, all he got was a sigh. "I don't know…" Sora looked at the ceiling, the current song ending, and a new one playing.

"Well that's not obvious or anything." She replied, putting a shaky hand on his arm. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Sora nodded, then shook his head, and sighed again. Why was he having such an issue telling her? What was so difficult about saying "Hey Kairi, I know it's been a few months and all… but I can't help but feel that maybe you're more than just a friend to me. As in, not just a best friend, but that spot beyond… I can't quite put it into the words, and I can't call it love quite yet… but…"

"Sora?" Kairi asked, her hand subtly sliding towards his hand. "Did you just confess to me?"

Only two words entered Sora's head.

Oh.

Shit.

He said that out loud? What in the hell was he thinking? Never mind that question, was he even thinking at all? Sora's face took off down the color wheel from his white color to the deepest shade of red. "I… I… I… Yes! Yes I did!" Oh dear whatever is holy, what hole was he digging himself… a grave or a gold mine?

Kairi smiled and her hand interlaced with his. "What if I said the same thing for you?"

Forget gold. He's dug himself a beautiful diamond. Getting an unknown courage boost, he stepped up closer to Kairi, and smirked. "Well, then follow my lead." He leaned in slowly and kissed her lightly on the lips. Yep. A diamond that tasted somewhat like a fruity mix of strawberry and kiwi… not a bad mix. He pulled back and muttered, "Why the green flavor? I understand strawberry-"

She interrupted him with a long kiss, and broke away again. "Does it really matter?"

Sora shook his head. "Nope." He kissed her again, "Not in the least." As he prepared to kiss her again, but a certain silver haired companion cleared his throat.

Sora broke away and looked at Riku. "O-oh… Riku! Hey! Hi!" He shouted enthusiastically, the music going from soft slow dance, to a fast paced rave song.

Riku sighed, and patted his friend on the back. "How long did it take? Five months?"

"Five months and 6 days… but who's counting right?" Sora immediately corrected, blushing as he heard Kairi giggle.

Riku shook his head. "Well about damn time, anyway. Come on, we got an entire night to burn with dancing and games."

Shortly after saying that, Riku vanished into the crowd, and Sora looked at Kairi, who looked back at him with a seductive smirk. "What's with that look?" He asked.

"Tell me Sora, have you ever grinded?"

Sora blushed and shook his head, and immediately he was dragged to the dance floor. Yep. A diamond that tasted like strawberry and kiwi (for an odd combination) and loved 'dancing'. Never a dull moment… not anymore, or ever again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I am terribly sorry for the lack of updates on my account as of late. College has proved to be far more dangerous than I could have ever predicted. For all those going into college next year, ye be warned! It makes high school look easy. Work harder, not smarter! That's the best advice I could ever give. Now onward with the chapter!

Chapter 7: Subject of Abuse

Sora frowned as he did math on a piece of paper, working as fast as he could with a simple scientific calculator. Why was he using a scientific calculator, one might ask? The cash register was broke, and they had spent a few hours trying to fix it but to no avail. Riku's mother had put in an order for a new one, but it wasn't to get to the café for another day.

After he finally finished all his work and double checked it, he cringed. He hadn't done his addition right a few times, and failed to give proper change, and on occasion, didn't charge the right amount. All in all, he gave out about ten free drinks. Math was never Sora's strong point, especially under pressure during the early Saturday mornings. Those trying to make the drive home from third shift stopped in, and those working first shift or going to their 9-to-5 jobs stopped in. Busiest part of the day, and Sora had to put forth more effort in today than he did the past month because of the broken register.

Riku tossed his rag over his shoulder and it landed somewhere on a caffeine machine somewhere in the back of their work area. "So Sora," He began, both staring at the broken cash register. "What now?"

"I, for one," Sora felt taunted by the damned machine. The blank screen and all it's fast-calculating glory were put to waste due to a failure in the stupid thing. Sora walked up to it and tried to press the open button, "think it needs some harsh loving." He smacked it, but all that was heard was a loud clang.

"Sora, that's called an abusive relationship." Riku laughed and went back to his machine and began cleaning it. "Come on, just do it by hand, how hard can it be?" Riku walked over and looked at his notebook and saw that it was already filled with four pages. "Oh… wow." Riku flipped through a page and he put the notebook back down. "All that..?"

"In only two hours." Sora confirmed. Resting his head in his arm on the counter, Sora watched the door hoping to see a certain red head walk in. Despite how real the dream was last night, he did not go on a Dinner cruise, nor did he confess to Kairi, and he definitely didn't kiss her. Damn his luck. He wondered if Kairi had a similar dream that night. It'd be pretty cool if she did. "Say Riku, what time is it?"

"Eight-forty. Why do you wish to know?" Riku asked back, the latte machine cleaned entirely, and he was moving towards the pastry shelf to sweep out some crumbs. Before he started swiping, he had a sly grin. "Ohh… you're waiting for Kairi, aren't you?"

"S-so what if I am?" Sora muttered, looking away as a blush stained his cheeks. "I can't help it I like her."

"Oh, here she comes… wait." Both Riku and Sora looked outside, and both of them shared the same look of confusion. Riku cleared his throat, "I… do think that's another guy, Sora."

Sora looked outside as they were both approaching. The guy had spikey blond hair similar to Sora, but not identical. He had a skateboard in hand… oddly enough, that was one of Sora's favorite pass times as well. The way he was acting… they could have been twins. "Oh… damnit, curse my luck!" Sora rammed his head on the register. "Kairi's a sucker for blondes!" He hit his head on the cash register again, a bit harder this time.

"Uh… Sora, I don't think-"

Sora interrupted Riku, "No it is! I can't compete with a blonde! Blondes always have more fun! I'm just a brown haired loser who has a hopeless crush!" He smacked his head again, harder than the second time.

"Dude, it's definitely not what you-"

"It's over!" Sora smacked his head and the register hard this time and the familiar 'ka-shink' sound emanated from the contraption and smacked his chin. "Oh. Hey! I fixed it!" Sora jumped for joy, seeing the screen working, and watched as Kairi and the blonde walked in. "Hey-"

"Hey Sora!" Kairi greeted enthusiastically, completely forgetting the blonde skater she walked in with… almost. "I met this guy at school last week, and we became pretty good friends. He's been looking for a job and I told him to try here…" Kairi looked hopeful, "And my mom also told me to get a job, so we both came here to apply."

"Did someone say they wanted a job?" Riku's mother popped out of the kitchen.

"I did." Kairi replied happily, looking at the older (than them, anyway) lady. "Roxas and I are looking for jobs, and were wondering if you had any openings."

Riku's mother had a sly grin on her face as she noticed Sora's blush. "Why yes, we do! I have just the perfect spots for the both of you!" She was looking at both Kairi and Roxas. "Assuming you two have the skills I need. Tell me, Kairi," she leaned in and whispered into her ear causing her to blush and nod her head. "Perfect! I want you to man the second register when it gets here."

"Wait…" Sora replied, "They haven't been interviewed, and I thought that was a replacement-"

"I ordered two." The mother replied hastily. "And how hard can it be to push a few buttons."

Touché, but that was a devastating blow for Sora's self-esteem. So his job really was just unskilled labor he spent a month perfecting. Maybe he should focus on his studies more. "But what about Roxas?" Sora turned around to see him already instructing Riku on how to clean the machines even more properly. "Hmm… well, we always didn't have time to clean the tables…"

"Exactly, Sora!" Riku's mother exclaimed, tossing them both a uniform. "You two are hired and start at nine!" Sora looked at the clock and saw it was eight-fifty. The mother had already disappeared into the kitchen. "Riku, Sora, make sure to show them the ropes properly!"

Sora looked at Kairi and blushed. "Well, looks like we're business partners from here on out…" Sora sighed and pointed towards the bathroom. "Get changed, we got a few things to show you."

Both teens popped out, Roxas first, and Kairi second. Sora had to admit, Kairi wore the uniform well. White with a pink apron that opposed his navy one, plus she wore khaki pants that hugged the right areas and showed the perfect areas… well perfectly, at all angles. "Alright Riku, who are you gonna train?"

"Roxas, you're with me. I'll show you the tricks." Roxas nodded and walked next to Riku as he began showing him all the machines and their names, as well as how to clean them, use them, as well as a few other thankless tasks that needed to be done.

That meant he was with Kairi. She smiled warmly at him and he smiled back at her. "Alright, I'll show you how to work the cash register then… it's a lot harder than it looks, I swear!" He walked over and showed her the simplicity of the machine.

"Well… seems easy enough." Kairi mused. "After all, how hard can it be?"

Sora smirked. "This register has a lot of little quirks. It's older than dirt. For example." Sora punched in a pastry then a small cappuccino, then tried to open the cash register. "If this happens, just do this:" Sora smacked the side of it, but instead it read error. "…what?" Sora asked, hitting it again.

Kairi giggled. "Is this what you meant by 'harder than it looks'?"

Sora nodded, "I will swear on my life this thing developed an attitude." He smacked it again and the screen read 'Quit hitting me and read the manual.' Kairi giggled and he felt his cheeks go hot in embarrassment, "Come on… it normally opens up…" He hit it again and it read error. "Please?" He asked the machine, and pushed the button again. This time, it opened. "See? Temperamental." Sora then tried to close it and something snapped, and the register got stuck open.

Sora sighed in defeat, and picked up the notebook and pen. "Tell me Kairi, are you good at math?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: All just a Misunderstanding

Sora laid out on his favorite place at work, the table. Of course, people would wonder what the cute brunette was doing just lounging about, but when asked he was on break, and this was the only place he could lay out. He had been up to this shenanigan for a few weeks now, and even Roxas had joined him for his break times. It was an interesting combination of discomfort and relaxation when the sun beamed in through the windows on everything but his face. That, and the tables weren't meant for this.

This was how Sora's very awkward day started.

As soon as his break ended he rolled off the counter and hurtled himself over the counter behind their new and improved Cash Master V 2.0… which still gave him issues because the touch screen was so sensitive he often bought himself multiple snacks on accident, and he was quickly becoming the café's top costumer because of it.

Either way, he took his battle station and watched the clock tick down. It was about seven on a Friday, and the good old dessert rush would come bursting in any minute. As well, Kairi should be in the café any second…

"Hey Riku, Roxas, Sora!" She exclaimed, already in her (cute/sexy/hot/attractive/beautiful/gorgeous) uniform. Sora couldn't help it, she wore it well. Not to say the guys didn't either, just… she made it look like something you'd see on a poster in some girls clothing store. "I guess I'm just in time?"

Riku emerged from the kitchen carrying the freshly baked pastries and sweets. "Yep, they should be here in a few minutes. Mom already made all the pastries so just take your spot by Sora."

Sora grinned widely and greeted, "Hey Kairi! Ready for your second Friday rush?"

Kairi rolled her eyes and took her spot. "Yeah, last time was a disaster, especially because of a faulty machine and a special kind of lazy bum."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sora smiled at her, and she blushed. This routine had been going on for two weeks since she started. Whenever they had down time, they flirted like this. Just small things like smiles and on occasion Kairi would make suggestive jokes to make Sora go crimson. "Either way, the rush begins here real soon, and the first customer should be-"

The bell rang and Selphie darted in. "Hiya boys, and Kairi!" She skipped up to the counter and paid her usual amount for her vanilla latte, "I brought in a few people who've been wanting to try this place out but felt too intimidated."

"Felt too… intimidated?" Sora and Kairi asked in unison.

"Yeah, Kairi, you're attractive and some girls just think you're going out with Riku."

There was a slip behind them as Riku's hand broke free on the coffee machine and he fell on his ass. "Do what now?" He asked as he got up.

"Rumor's going around you've got the hots for Kairi, and she for you. You two might be dating." Selphie enlightened, "Is it so hard to believe? Hottest guy in school and most attractive girl?"

Sora's hand slipped up and his head smacked the Cash Master 2.0. He ordered seven different pastries, and the machine already processed it. "Damn it!" Sora coughed up a twenty and the Cash Master gave him the proper change. That made one hundred money that week alone. "But, it's only a rumor… right?" He asked.

"Of course!" Both Riku and Kairi huffed.

"Well then, here they are!" Selphie exclaimed and pointed at the crowd of fifteen teenagers, most girls, but there was one guy. Sora recognized him as the same guy to hit on Kairi a few days back… he was here for a second crack at it. The girls and guy arranged themselves properly, and into separate lines. Of course, the guy got in Kairi's line, despite it being longer by two people. That wasn't allowed, and he'd flirt freely with his girl.

Sora blushed as he thought that and mentally corrected himself. His friend who's a girl and he'd like her to be his girlfriend. Right as that happened, the big rush occurred. This gave Sora the chance he needed. With the pattern of how it was going, he should be able to get that guy to take his order with him if he timed it right. He wouldn't flirt with Kairi this time. So, Sora began his task.

He adjusted his pace accordingly to Kairi who was going pretty quick already, making it hard for Sora to match and ensure the guy got him instead of her. This was going to work, he didn't want Kairi to start crushing on this other guy, he wanted her to crush on him. Sora kept his pace watching the line carefully as his hands worked rigorously, and to his surprise, made no errors. He almost over compensated due to his lack of failure. The time came, and he called out, "Next customer please!"

Someone else came up, and the guy remained in place. His eyes widened. He forgot, they didn't have to budge if they didn't want to. That was a problem if he ever saw one, and he was next in line for Kairi, but when his time came, he just moved out of line. That alone made Sora work even faster.

Time was up, and the rush had ended thirty minutes later, and Sora saw the guy was still standing there, shifting his eyes between Sora and Kairi. What was he thinking, Sora pondered. Was he debating between waiting for things to calm down? Maybe for Sora to disappear into the kitchen before beginning? Or maybe even waiting for the romantic moment of 11:11 and wishing for Kairi to be his, which she would accept, and they'd get together, date for a year or two, get married, have kids, and Sora would just be the godfather, jealous and-

Sora was yanked out by Riku, who must have seen his distress. "Whatever it is, stop it and help me make these drinks." Riku disappeared back into his business mode, flicking his hair out of his face as he heard a girl or two sigh. "And block their view, too." Riku added in a low whisper, "Please, they've been eying me since I started."

Doing as he was asked, Sora began making drinks, working on the hot drinks (since those machines were in the front.) Sora expertly made the drinks, and saw that the other guy made his move. So Sora was right! He was just waiting for Sora to get out of the picture before making his move! That sneaky little..!

"Sora, this drinks a special order." She tossed it at the end of the line of cups that had almost magically formed themselves… perfectly straight. Kairi was pretty stunningly accurate with the smaller details…

"Got it, Kairi." Sora made the other drinks fast as he could, seeing what was so special about this order. Maybe it was a mean note that Kairi wasn't going to ever love him, or the guy was going to ridicule him by saying 'Kairi is mine!' or some stupid little taunt like that. Last one wasn't likely, because Kairi took the order, but it never hurt to have an active imagination.

So, Sora finally got to that drink, and all that was said was… he couldn't read it. He tried he stared at it in confusion, and squinted, trying to hold it up to the light. Then he remembered: this was Kairi. Her handwriting was equivalent to an ADHD kid hyped on caffeine who happened to be a doctor. He was at least able to read the order itself, and began working on it. Once he finished he handed the cup to the counter, and the guy was right there waiting for him. "Oh, uh, hi, sir." He fumbled, "Here's, ah… your drink, yeah." He laid it down and the guy didn't move. "Is something wrong?"

"Did you read the note?" He asked.

Sora almost blew his top right there from the demand. He didn't need to be made fun of at this moment in time. Not yet. "I couldn't, it was too sloppy to even decipher."

The guy just shrugged, and shifted a bit, before speaking so fast it sounded like a sneeze more than a coherent sentence.

"…can you repeat that, but slower?"

"I'm uh…" He began, clearing his throat, "You see, I sorta, like you… find you attractive, you know?"

Sora shook his head. "Sorry, are you practicing your speech for a girl you like on me?" Sora questioned, leaning away from the counter slowly. This was turning into something way different than he had expected… though to be fair, Sora expected him to turn into a demon and Sora to have some anime special power and defeat him… but that's a moot point by now.

"No, no…" He paused and mumbled under his breath, before sighing. "I'm not practicing for anyone. It's truth to you… I think you look cute."

Sora's train of thought (which was sporadic already,) was going haywire and leaning around turns. "Well uh, thanks?" Was all he could get out for an answer with his mind losing itself in the possibilities on how this could turn out.

"So, I don't know if it's occurred to you yet, so I'll say it. I'm gay, and was wondering if you'd go on a date with me."

And as Sora's body ran cold, his haywire runaway train of thought wrecked catastrophically. Sora heard Riku snicker, Roxas slip off a table, and Kairi gasp. Apparently, no one really saw it coming. What the hell was Kairi thinking? Why was she talking to him before, and why did it look like he was flirting with her? Was he dreaming, he banged his knee on the counter, and the searing pain said this was real. "Well," Sora started, trying to figure out how to reject him. "Sorry to tell you this, but… I'm uh, not gay…"

The guy nodded, "Well, that's great and all, but I'm talking to Riku."

Sora turned and watch Riku go stiff and almost a glow in the dark white. This time it was Sora's turn to snicker. Riku turned around and softly told the guy that he wasn't gay either, and it was best if he found someone else. The guy nodded, and thanked Riku for not freaking out, and he left the store with his head held high until he was out of sight. Sora laughed a bit, "Well Riku, it seems your curse of beauty has extended-"

There was a loud thunk as Riku passed out on the floor. Kairi shrieked, panicking half the café. "He passed out! Is he okay?"

Sora rushed over and began shaking his friend, who was still ghostly white. "Riku, are you okay?" He got a slight whimper in exchange, and a very shaky sigh.

"I don't know if you know this, Sora," Riku shivered and could only manage shallow breaths, "but I'm slightly homophobic."

Sora laughed, "You seem to flirt just fine with me in our budding bromance."

Riku let out a shaky laugh, "Y-yeah… that's slightly different." He got up slowly, and leaned his head on the counter as everyone went about their business. "Anyway, we should get back to work."

Sora half laughed and got up. "Yeah, you get yourself up when you're ready."

Sora had to admit, the days were getting wackier and wackier each new day showed up.

A/N: Let me be perfectly clear to all those reading: I have nothing against gays, but I do know people who are homophobic, and it can be pretty serious. Not in the sense of "get away from me!" but as a fear itself where people will lock up in panic. It's not a hatred thing, it can be a real phobia. And I thought it'd be funny to include something like this.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: What Goes on in the Freezer…

With the school year at a close, and summer just starting, the café was bustling with customers of all ages. The high school kids, the college kids, adults, elementary kids with their parents. The normal customers… just a lot more of them. Sora, however, was not among this crowd, in fact, he was behind that counter, taking orders, and making drinks. Just like every other day before for the past year.

Past year…

Whoa.

Sora turned to face his workmate and best friend since preschool, "Yo, Riku, we've been working here for a year."

Riku paused in making a hot drink, a look of confusion and thought, but it was then quickly replaced as he chuckled lightly and nodded, "Yeah, it has been, huh?" He finished making the drink and began cleaning the machine like he had been for the past year, "Can't believe it… and I'm a senior in high school now."

"I'm a junior, tell me all about it." Sora replied, walking over to the pastry shelves and taking out the empty trays, "Remember way back when Kairi first moved here?"

Riku laughed and nodded, opening the machine to put in more coffee beans, "Oh yeah, good ol' Jelly-Legs Sora. Freakin' out when she barely even tapped you."

"Hey!" Sora swept the shelf out as he spoke, "I'm not that Jelly legged anymore. Besides, I recall a certain silver haired boy who couldn't even talk to his crush."

"Hey! In the end I grew a pair and asked Xion out!" Riku retorted throwing his rag at Sora.

"Someone call my name?" As if a scripted event, she waltzed up to the counter and gave Riku a quick kiss on his cheek as he made her a Super Special Chocolate Frappe. Something Riku invented just for Xion and her obsession with chocolate frappes. "So, seriously, who called me?"

Sora jabbed his thumb in Riku's direction, "That guy did." Sora disappeared into the kitchen real fast with the empty trays, and returning with full ones. "Speaking of calling, where's Kairi?"

"I think she said she was hanging out with Selphie today." Riku answered, getting a shiver out of all three teens present. "Yeah, I pray for her safe-"

"Sora, Riku, Xion! Help!" Kairi busted in the door.

Sora had made the major mistake of taking a nice large sip of his water when he looked at the door. All Kairi had on was a tube top and denim shorts. Sora's refreshment was jettisoned from his mouth and splattered on the floor. "Where'd your clothes go?" Sora blurted trying to cover up his mess through flaming cheeks.

"Selphie took them, she's playing dress up with me!" Kairi took off towards the counter, slid over the top, and ducked behind it. As soon as she was out of sight, the bell rang again.

"Kairi! Come on out, you shy chick! You got a rockin' body, and you need to flaunt it!"

No doubt that was Selphie, and Sora once again looked up to see Selphie carrying a skimpy looking bikini top and bottoms. Sora's blood went straight to his abdomen, and he saw Kairi playing on the beach, and her top becoming untied, and… Sora was sure his face would melt if his cheeks flared up anymore. "Kairi didn't run in here, Selphie. Try somewhere else." Sora answered nonchalantly. A low grumble and seconds later, Selphie left. "She's gone, Kairi."

"No she's not." Riku answered, "She'll be back. Selphie isn't that dumb." He helped Kairi off the ground and turned to Sora. "Show her to the walk in freezer. Selphie can't and wouldn't dare go back there. She hates the cold in summer." Riku pushed Kairi towards Sora, and made them grab hands. "Go! Time is of the essence!"

Sora nodded his head fervently and took off. Past the kitchen a small bit, and there it was. The freezer, and the walk in freezer. Two different components, walk in freezer was two degrees above absolute zero, and the freezer was twenty below absolute. "Alright, in we go!" Sora grabbed the cold steel handle and yanked it open.

The cold hands of the walk in freezer halted them for a second as the walk in breathed on them in its deathly cold temperature. Sora was a fan of cold at times, but the freezers were a whole new monster when it came to frozen. "Well," he took a step in, his leg almost freezing, "In we go!"

They stepped in and settled, they heard the bell open and Selphie rummaging through all the dining area. Both swore she flipped a table or two. But, just as everything else with Selphie's short attention span, she stopped, and went to achieve other things.

That settled that. Which brought Sora to the question, "Well Kairi, mind telling me how this all started?"

Kairi looked up at him, a red tint to her cheeks. "Well, it all started when we began talking about-"

"Who left the walk in open?"

Sora flicked his head at the sound of Riku's mother, and the closing of the walk in freezer. "Ohhhh no." Sora whimpered, walking towards the door and began trying to push it open, but to no avail. "Well fu-" Sora held his breathe to let his mind catch up to the potty word he was about to say, and corrected, "-uhhhhdge!" Sora kicked the door and sat beside Kairi again. "Well, it's gonna get cold. Riku should be by in a minute though, we were almost out of creamer."

Kairi gave him the dirtiest look. "You're telling me it's going to get cold? Sora, I'm in a tube top and daisy dukes."

Sora looked over at her again and blushed as his eyes burned the image into his mind. Kairi had her hair up in a ponytail, a red tube top and shredded daisy dukes. He could see goose bumps crawling down her legs. "Oh, yeah…" he shivered slightly, "It is freezing something cold in here…"

Kairi matched his shiver and raised him teeth clattering. "F-f-fudge you Sora." She sniffled, refraining from curses, "I-I am f-f-freezing."

For reasons unknown to himself, he even had to admit the freezer was a little colder than usual that day. Maybe it was the fact it was summer and the temperature difference from outside to freezer were drastically different (Agrabah hot versus mountain top frozen,) and Kairi went from one extreme to the other. She even had sweat trickling down her neck and into her-

Shaking his head, Sora refocused on her face. "Well, let's see…" Sora reached around looking for anything to really cover her up. That's when he remembered he had on a sleeveless shirt underneath his work shirt. "Here Kairi," Sora reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Handing it to her, "this should help out a bit." She reached up and took the shirt from him and was about to put it on when Sora lost his footing.

Freezers house cold things at freezing temperature… of course there'd be water turned into ice. Sora slipped up and fell on top of her, barely catching himself before he crushed his crush. Literally. He did land in a horrible position to offset hurting her. His hands just directly above her shoulders and legs trapping her underneath him, Sora's face turned redder as he then also decided to remember he didn't wear an undershirt. Why he forgot that important detail, he couldn't remember either. "Well, this is awkward."

However, neither made a single move to really try and adjust their bodies. Sora for one couldn't find it within himself to move away from the pretty red head in front of him. He was entrapped in her gaze, and his mind and heart were in conflict. His mind was attempting to pull him away, and his heart was attempting to push him towards Kairi. His body sat in its spot hovering above the girl of his dreams before his heart overrode his mind. With an unknown courage, he began lowering himself, and saw Kairi rising up towards him and her eyes fluttered shut. This was it. Their first kiss was to be in a freezer. Of all places. Closing his eyes, Sora felt her hot breath send waves of warmth through his lips, and as their lips hovered and he was prepared to make the connection-

"Sor-" Riku's voice sang but quickly turned to a near shriek, "Sora! What the hell are you doing to Kairi in the freezer?"

Sora's entire body bolted up as he catapulted himself backwards across the freezer, bumping his panicked rear end on a shelf, knocking a few boxes that were improperly stacked (his doing, too,) and they fell on top of him. One conked him on the head, and all he remembered after that was his head hurting and his mind rattling on about it being right, and his heart sunk. So much for a first kiss…

The remainder of his shift was stuck with him sitting in a chair, an ice pack to his forehead, and a never ending amount of sighs escaping his lips every time he thought about how close he was to kissing Kairi…

Who was now, unfortunately, back in the clutches of Selphie.

A/N: Thanks for the continued support, and for all those in question about the characters aging, yes, the story will continue. Sora still has at least two more years of high school left.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Age Old Advice

Yesterday had been the absolute worst shift in the history of Destiny Café. Some people would ask, "why? Isn't it the best Café in Radiant Garden?" That is where they are right, but wrong. Yesterday, the air conditioner finally crapped out. And the uniforms required to work in the café called for long pants and t-shirts. Sora was drenched, Riku was sweating up a storm (a sexy storm if the girls had anything to say about it,) Kairi was strung out on a chair, and Roxas was cooling in the freezer.

It was the most miserable shift in the history of his working career, to say the least. And to make it worse, the repairman couldn't make it until the weekend, and it was only Thursday. Which is exactly why Riku's mother had given them special permission at close yesterday: it was okay to wear swimming suits until the AC was fixed.

Sora jumped for joy… until he realized he was the weakest link in terms of looks.

Riku was serving up drinks with his perfectly toned body and causing passerby's _outside_ to run into each other. Roxas was getting everyone inside to watch him lean over and clean off tables, and Kairi was getting guys to check her out from across _the street_.

What did Sora have to show for himself?

Nothing.

Abso-$^#&in-loutely nothing.

After seeing everyone else, Sora even opted to put back on his sleeveless shirt. He then wrote an alarm for himself that would trigger as he was walking home to tell him that the gym was on the way home, and he should apply for membership.

Needless to say, Sora was peeved, and his scrunched up face showed every ounce of it, and his bad mood literally leaked off of him like nuclear radiation. Sora looked down at his body, seeing no fat, but no muscle. Why was he cursed with the small frame when the only TWO other guys just so happened to be blessed by the almighty god(s) and given the perfect body.

"Sora? Why're you wearing your shirt? It's burning up in here."

Of course, Sora rudely turned away from his crush and muttered darkly, "It's not that hot."

Sora felt her eyes look at him worriedly, but when she decided not to press the matter, Sora stole a look at her and her white, brand new bikini. Of course it's suiting to her, and of course it shows all her perfect angles. Sora's however, barely even fit around his waist… but at least it didn't stop halfway down his leg.

When he was sure no one was looking at him, Sora sneaked a quick take at the Compliment Jars. It was supposed to be a little joke between all four of them to see who could get numbers from customers, or just a slip of paper. Riku's was half full on his third, followed by Kairi who was about done with a second, and Roxas with one and a half. Sora's was empty. No compliment, no numbers, not even a complaint.

"Sora dear, you don't look so well."

Sora turned to give a depressed glance at Riku's mother who even looked great in a bathing suit. She was attracting just as much grown men as Kairi was pubescent teenage boys. He sighed and looked ahead again, seeing his register line was completely empty, and Kairi's was jam packed. Was he really that unattractive? "It's just… I'm tired is all."

"I guess it's to be expected. You were pretty excited about the swimsuit day."

Sora cringed. That was the whole reason he was so down in the dumps, but she had the completely wrong take on it. "Yeah, I didn't really sleep too well."

"Well, it seems it's dying down a bit here, why don't you go home and rest, Sora?" She asked nicely. "I won't take it off your pay, you're normally really good about this stuff."

Sora nodded and got off the counter, giving her a weak smile. "Thanks… I'll have my phone in case you need me before closing." With that Sora walked outside, and turned for home, then quickly ran for the beach. Not the public one that was full of tourists, the small, private one he and Riku found back in their "adventuring days" in elementary school.

When he arrived, he found it quite empty. Nothing in sight except sand and water. He sat himself on the sands and took his shirt off. At least here he was top dog… no Riku or Roxas to outshine him. He didn't know why he was so… upset. He'd never minded being second to Riku, and adding Roxas into the mix didn't change that.

Was it Kairi? Was his self-consciousness derived from her just being around him? Why was it so hard for him to do what he used to when she was around? Had it been any other day, Sora would've made light of his empty jar. Or the fact he was less than sexy with how he looked. But introduce Kairi to the mix, and he suddenly has the urge to outshine everyone within the vicinity.

"Oh? I wasn't expecting to find anyone on my walk today."

Sora looked up startled from his deep thought when he saw an old man wearing khaki pants, button up shirt and a straw hat. Sora stood up, "I-I'm sorry, sir… is this your property?"

The old man nodded, "That it is, my boy." Sora slumped his shoulders but the man raised his hand, "Now now, don't be so hasty. I'm not very strict about this place, but, I would like some company on my walk, it's been far too long since I've had someone to talk to on my walks."

Sora stepped in tune with the old man as they walked in silence for a few minutes before the man spoke up again, "Tell me, a young man like you should be working this fine day. Why're you washed up on a beach by yourself?"

Sora's heart sunk, and his whole body followed it. "That… I really don't know. I haven't felt like this before."

The old man chuckled and patted his back. "I know that look, kiddo. You're in love, aren't you?"

Sora's face turned red, and he nodded. "That I am… I think. I was supposed to be working right now, but the owner told me to take off for the day. I don't know, but when I'm around her I get super self-conscious… especially around my two friends who just seem to outshine me."

The older man nodded and pulled out his wallet, as well as an old, black and white photo. "It's an old photo of me and my wife when we were younger. You see that scrawny looking man?" Sora nodded, "He fell in love with that pretty little thing next to him. And he was sure she was in love with someone else."

Sora nodded, and looked down at the man a bit, "Well, what'd you do?"

He shook his head, "I didn't do anything. We were back in high school, and it was Valentine's Day. My best friend got dozens of letters, and I didn't get one. Except, at the end of the day." The old man put the photo away, "At the end of the day, I got one letter. Just one, but it was from her. The most special woman in my life. Right then and there, it didn't matter that my best friend got all the girls, the one who was special to me cared enough to give me a letter."

"Wow… I bet you two are really happy together." Sora grinned at the old man, who then paused in his tracks. "Sir? Are you okay?"

He nodded, "I'm sorry, my old legs just aren't what they used to be." Catching back up to Sora, he continued, "We were really happy. But, she passed away a few years back."

"Oh… I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," the old man shook his head. "Our time together means more to me than any material thing I could ever have. She was the only girl who ever really looked at me the way the girls looked at my best friend." Soon, they arrived on the man's porch, "here, have a seat and tell me about this girl."

Sora took a seat next to the old man, "Well, she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen- and believe me, I see a lot of girls-, I love the way she talks, the way she's first to do something, but at times, can be timid and shy. She's happy to work, and she cares enough…" Sora's heart sunk beyond his stomach, "she cares enough to make sure I'm okay."

The old man nodded his head as Sora spoke, "Now, do you two work together?"

Sora shrugged, "We do, but she never really looks at me… I mean, we flirt sometimes, but it's just harmless fun."

He teetered his head, "That may be. But don't assume that. So, now I have some generation old advice," The old man got up, "If she likes you, don't be who you aren't. She likes you, after all. Even if you think it's only out of friendship."

Sora sighed and dropped his head. "Well, I can't just go back in and work-"

"Nonsense!" The man startled Sora's head back up, "go back in and work! What's it matter to you if you're self-conscious, or being outshined. Just be you, because she's watching." The old man stood up, "An old man gave me that advice. I followed his words, and they led me to my wife." He held his hand down to gesture Sora up, "Those are words of a wise old man."

Sora nodded and got up, looking towards the ocean, the sun was starting to set. Had they really walked that long? "Thanks." He smiled, and jumped off the stairs. "I'm heading back to work!" He waved behind him and heard the man shout good-bye, but Sora kept running towards the Café.

When he got there, the store was already closing up, a few stragglers were still there, but for the most part, Destiny Café was empty. Sora walked in beaming and waved. "I'm back! You all miss me?"

"Hey! Sora!" Riku shouted, tossing him a rag. "We missed you earlier. A few of the customers stopped by asking for you."

Roxas peaked out from behind the counter where Sora assumed he was scrubbing, "Yeah, and all of them were pretty hot girls. Much to Kairi's dismay."

Kairi bursted from the kitchen with a red face, and threw a wooden spoon at Roxas, "I was not!"

Sora just laughed and smiled at them, "Did I ever tell you how much I love you all?"

Riku shook his head, "No, but you can show me how much you do by cleaning the espresso machine."

Sora frowned. "Except for you Riku. I hate you're every living being."

Regardless, Sora stayed to help closing, and because he was last in, he was also going to be last out. As he was finishing up locking the back room doors and shutting off the lights, he noticed the compliment jars. There was Riku, who had four filled, Kairi with 2, and Roxas with 3. Then, there was Sora's. It was still empty, save for one.

Looking around just to make sure no one was looking, Sora snuck over to the jar and picked it out, opening it up the small piece of paper said… it said… Sora squinted and he could barely even read it. It was mostly a letter, written with shaky hands. Sora read it out loud to himself, "Sora, I just wanted to tell you that… that…" Sora swallowed a lump in his throat, "that I thought you looked cute today, and was wondering if…" Sora squinted even more, "…if we had another swimsuit day, if you would keep your shirt off. And I know this seems like a coward way to say it, but I…"

Sora tried to read the last part, but it was scribbled out so heavily she pretty much ripped that part of the paper out. He sighed, and read the last word which was (ironically) a beautiful signature that was Kairi. Sora grinned widely and pocket the paper neatly as he was walking out of Destiny Café, and locking it up. The old man was right. It didn't matter that his other friends got all the girls.

He was happier he got one from Kairi than he would have from one hundred jars of compliments.

…_bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt._

Sora pulled out his phone to check it, and saw the alarm he set off earlier went off. Pocketing the phone, he took a right heading for the gym. The letter from Kairi was nice, but…

A sexy body wouldn't hurt either.

A/N: The reviews have been kinda quiet lately, this means one of two things: either my writing is piss poor, or the chapters just aren't appealing anymore. Makes me sad, I thought this was a really good idea.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Work Related Accidents

When working, accidents happen. There is just no way around them. Careless mistakes, improperly balanced boxes, machine malfunctions, you name it, odds are, it can happen.

At Destiny Café, work related accidents such as spilling hot coffee, slipping on wet floors, burns from the kitchen, and finger-pinching fun are all part of the deal. There are also the occasional "What the f-" accidents, where no one knows how it was done. Sora's seen his fair share of those, he really has.

But this one took the cake.

Sora and company had started a little challenge for themselves. They got a few trucks from suppliers to make their food (the local runs to the Radiant Food Inc. was no longer possible,) and this truck had boxes. Lots of boxes that no one really wanted to throw out. These boxes held Styrofoam peanuts, and that becomes important later.

Since no one wanted to throw these boxes out, Roxas suggested they basically build a skyscraper out of them, to which everyone agreed to. Even Riku's mother had chipped in on its construction.

Two months later, and even Sora was thinking it was a little ridiculous. The new backroom they built which stood 20 feet tall, had a stack of boxes leading straight up to the roof. Not just one, not just two, but three boxes stacked roof high. Totaling about… one hundred and sixty boxes.

As such, the day started out like it normally did. Nice and slow, all four teens simply minding their own business. Sora was playing with some figurines, Riku was standing (modeling) at the espresso machine, Roxas sipping on a cup of cappuccino, and Kairi watching Sora be childish.

"Haha!" Sora spoke in a mock deep and evil voice, "This is it for you, Keybearer! Kingdom Hearts is mine!" Sora made the 'evil' figurine jump up, but when he heard giggling he slowly halted the leap in midair, and turned his head at Kairi, "What's so funny?"

"You, silly." She giggled a bit more, "Those little figures aren't even from the Kingdom Hearts anime."

"You're gonna regret letting Sora know you watch that!" Riku chimed.

Sora -on the other hand- was grinning ear to frickin' ear. "You watch Kingdom Hearts too?" Sora was almost shaking in excitement. This was far too good to be true. The girl he had a crush on liked the same anime he did? He almost had to pinch himself to believe he wasn't dreaming it up.

She nodded, "Yep! I just wish the Keybearer and the Princess would hurry up and get together."

If Sora were to get hit by a raging and out of control semi right then, he would die happily. Not only did she watch his favorite anime, she also supported his favorite pairing. He really needed to work up the courage to ask her out. If anyone else got her, she'd be wasting her time. Quickly, Sora bolted over and tossed Kairi a broom, and Sora got into the Keybearer's signature stance, "Alright princess. Let's see what you got!"

Kairi caught the broom and held it in the Princess' signature stance, "Very well, Keybearer."

Sora pinched himself. He wasn't dreaming! This was real! "Let's have at it then, Princess." They both darted towards each other and began mimicking one of the most popular scenes in the anime: The Keybearer and the Princess' sparring scene.

They rehearsed it flawlessly, even attracting a few customers from outside watching them swordfight. As they fought back into the storage room, laughing and giggling the whole time, Sora took a swipe at her.

And smacked two of the roof high skyscrapers. He cringed and looked up with Kairi as the two pairs of eyes watched the boxes teeter. "Uh oh…" was all they were able to mutter before all three boxes came toppling down on them.

Cardboard boxes may be light, but with gravity behind 160 boxes… Sora grabbed Kairi and covered her with his body to the best of his ability as they all came toppling down on top of them. Sora's back took the brunt force of the box assault, but when gravity had settled the large number of boxes and peanuts on them, Sora found he couldn't move. "Uh… Kairi?"

"Yeah Sora?"

Sora tried to move, but his body was pinned to Kairi. "I, uh… I can't move." Sora laughed nervously, trying to move by shaking his lower body.

"S-Sora!" Kairi shouted, "D-Don't do that!"

"What?" Sora asked, looking at where his waist connected and turned red. He looked back up at Kairi who was also blushing, "Is my… touching your…?" She nodded her head frantically in answer, and Sora went stiff… no pun intended.

Not only was immobility and dirty touching under the cardboard box bad, they'd have to be dug out by Riku and the rest. Sora felt himself go even redder as he heard people shuffling boxes above them. "Riku? Roxas? That you?" Sora asked, praying it wasn't.

"Yeah. We heard the crash. Don't worry we'll have you outta there."

Damn it, Sora didn't want to hear Roxas answer that. He looked back down at Kairi who looked up at him with pleading eyes. Sora leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, "Okay, when they get the boxes uncovered-"

"Sora!" Kairi bit her lip, "I am not uncovering your boxers!"

Sora pulled back and gave her a confused look. "Kairi, I said boxes." He tilted his head left as her face light up like a ripe tomato. "What… what are you thinking?" Sora mused, leaning closer to her. He saw through her shirt that her heart was pounding and her breathing a little irregular. "Uh… Kairi?" Sora asked, "Are you okay?" She shook her head, her breathing becoming a bit heavier. "Kairi…?"

"Sora," her breathing getting a little quicker, "I'm claustrophobic."

Ohhhh, "Shit." He leaned back and shouted, "Hurry it up guys!"

"We're going as fast as we can!"

"Well it's not fast enough!" Sora began elbowing his way trying to knock loose some cardboard, only getting a few inches on it. "Do you guys see the moving boxes?"

"Where- oh, yeah! Hang on!"

Sora kept slamming his arms into the boxes trying to dislodge them when finally Roxas and Riku got to them and pulled enough away where Sora was able to pop up through them and pull Kairi out who was still breathing sharply and heavily. She walked stumbled out to the bathroom, and that was all the trio of boys saw of her.

Riku turned to look at Sora and crossed his arms. "Dude, what'd you do?"

The man in question shook his hands, "I didn't do anything! We went into the backroom and messed around, got a little too into it, bumped the boxes, and they fell on top of us. Don't worry, Kairi was protected, though!" Sora grinned, pleased with himself until he saw Roxas completely red and Riku snickering. "What?"

"Sora," Roxas shook his head holding his ears, "my innocent ears… my poor poor innocent ears…"

"I'll let you think on what you said for a second there, Sora."

Sora stopped, and let the gears turn. What was wrong with his explanation? Everything was accurate, they were messing around… Kairi was… protected… "Damn it, you guys!" Sora reached for both Roxas and Riku as they ran laughing back towards the front of the café. "That's not what happened!" Sora chased after them, his face still crimson.

Later on that night, Kairi was getting ready for bed, looking out her window at Sora's house down the street. His room light was on, like usual, and he was sitting at his computer desk playing games. She looked over at her PaopuBook™ and inspected it. She had open an IM with Sora, Selphie and Xion, Moogle searching "Kingdom Hearts" and multiple tabs open about Kingdom Hearts.

Sure, she kinda lied to Sora. Up until Riku told her the boy was obsessed with the show, she knew she had to try and understand it. Given, it worked out she liked it as well, (the love story between the Keybearer and Princess was too good not to love,) she only started because Sora was in love with it.

Her eyes being unable to read anymore Kingdom Hearts lore, she got up and moved to her bed, picking up her pink colored notebook and a scented pen, and started writing. Once again, what started off as 'Dear diary, today work was…' blah blah blah, turned into:

_Okay, this is getting a little ridiculous. I know Sora likes me, and I know I like him, too. Why won't he just ask me out? I mean, yeah… maybe I'm not the greatest at edging him towards it… and there are sometimes I'm not sure he likes me… _

_Maybe I'm not as sure as I thought. But I know for a fact I want to see where we go._

_I feel like Paopu Salad tonight…_

A/N: Wow… I had a pretty good turnout review wise. I gotta say, you all surprised me! Plus I saw a few new faces in the mix, **BabyYoureMyOxygen**, **Lolidropz**, **xxxHikari-Kuraixxx**, **Hog s Head**, **Starlol9, Devil May Roxas, Wolfanime25**. Thanks for the reviews you dropped by, really inspired me to push this chapter ahead. And if there is anyone I missed, leave a review for chapter 11, I'll be sure to get something for you.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Tales of the Closing Time, Part 1

Kairi dreaded closing time with the three boys. Roxas opted out of everything except cleaning the front area, Sora complained about everything he had to do, and Riku… he was Riku and got really quiet. Probably trying to keep his sanity like Kairi was.

She had a difficult time handling the silence though, and she really didn't want to whine with Sora… if there was one thing she wished she could change about her cute crush, it was the fact he lacked a 'whiner mute' button. Luckily for Sora, he was cute. At least, cute enough for Kairi to overlook his minor whining when closing.

"Man!" Sora complained, finishing up with cleaning the oven and emerging from the kitchen. "It's scary dark back there! Did the power go out?"

Roxas popped his head up from behind the counter scaring Kairi half to death, and his former sentence completely forgotten. Roxas instead laughed, and poked Kairi, "What's wrong? Are you scared of the dark, Kairi?"

"No!" Kairi huffed, "Just your face." Roxas gave her a frown when both Sora and Riku in unison went 'buuurn!' "But, Sora's right." She tossed him a flirtatious look, "It is a bit dark in here."

Riku nodded, "It is a bit… hey! Wanna hear something scary?"

"No," Sora anwered, moping around behind the counter.

"Yes." Roxas rebutted, once again popping his head over the counter in front of Kairi again and scaring the living daylights out of her again as well. "Anything to make this closing shift less boring."

Riku nodded, looking around the café. "Well good news! We're pretty much done!" All the teens cheered sarcastically, but underneath that, Kairi was positive they were all happy to hear that. At the very least, Kairi was extremely happy to hear they were getting closer to finished. "So, let's finish the night with a scary story:

"Everyone here knows about the Heartless Wars that happened here all those years ago, right?" Everyone nodded their head, save Kairi. "Right, forgot. Kairi wasn't here for that." Riku cleared his throat, grabbing Kairi's undivided attention. "It was kept pretty quiet and it won't ever make history books, but a strange creature erupted from our lovely town of Radiant Garden. These creatures were black with yellow eyes that pierced the soul. For about three weeks, they wreaked havoc… then, they vanished. It wasn't much of a war, really."

Kairi finished wiping down a table, and tossed the rag into the sink, "Thanks for the history lesson, now where are we going with it?"

Riku laughed, and took a seat, ushering for all the employees to gather round. "I'll tell you. Where this café is, it's right next to ground zero. Where the first heartless were seen.

"In the abandoned building next to us, is where they all came crawling out. It's been under close watch since then, but as of late, nothing has really emerged… but, people have claimed to see a shadow with no person with it scurry from the café, to the building."

Kairi was feeling a little bit on the edge of her seat now, leaning in a bit.

"The police say it's nothing, but the sightings are becoming more and more frequent."

Roxas laughed, "What a load of crap." He got up and ruffled Sora and Kairi's hair. "I'll see you two later, just gotta drop my stuff off. Later Riku!" Roxas disappeared into the kitchen.

Kairi looked at Sora who was holding himself in a fetal position, "Are you okay?" She asked, putting her hand on his arm, holding back the urge to grab his hand. Sora shook his head, and Kairi made an evil grin, "You're scared aren't you?" Sora shook his head, trying to disguise it, of course, Kairi saw through it. "You are." She moved her hand lower and right over his hand. "It's okay." She whispered, leaning in towards him. "I'm here, remember?"

Sora nodded, and rested his head on hers, "Isn't this supposed to be the other way around?"

Kairi shrugged. "This works-"

"AHHHH!" Roxas' voice rang out, and the three teens bolted up and ran into the kitchen, where Roxas was laying. "Di-wha-tha-som-"

"Roxas!" Riku exclaimed, "I thought we agreed to wait until after I set everything up to scare Sora and Kairi…" Kairi and Sora both gave Riku a rather nasty look. He held his hands up, "Don't look at me, it was that goof balls idea."

"No!" Roxas exclaimed, scattering up off the ground behind the 3 teens, "It was here! Like, for real here! That shadow creature!"

Riku shook his head and gripped Roxas, lifting him up, and shaking him. "Dude! The story was FAKE!" he exclaimed, "Nothing of it was real!"

Roxas nodded, "But I saw it! It scurried across the ceiling! It's here with us!" The teen wiggled free and ran out the kitchen, but was back inside. "It's out there, too!"

"Okay, this is ridicoulous." Riku huffed, dragging both Sora and Kairi by the arms, and Sora squirmed and resisted more than she had ever seen him fight in his life, but Riku was dead set on proving Roxas wrong. They all busted out the kitchen door, "See Roxas? Nothi-"

All three teens looked up to see a lonely black figure with beady yellow eyes staring right at them. The human looking critter tilted its head left, then right. It scampered around the ceiling, then down the wall, and emerged right in front of them.

Kairi looked down and saw a few more pop up from their own shadows, and joined the other, making 4 creatures in front of them. Sora squealed like a girl and broke free, running back in the kitchen. Kairi couldn't help but think in her paralyzed state that she was helplessly in love with a scaredy cat. "Riku..?" She trailed off. "What do we-"

"RUN!" They ran back into the kitchen, and out the kitchen emergency door.

The figures vanished into the floor, not to be seen the rest of the night. But, the story will continue…

After all, this is only part 1.

**A/N: **_Okay, this is a really bad chapter. I realize this, and to make it worse, this little chapter is in its own timeline versus the actual "canon" story I'm writing. So anything that happens in this chapter will not be referenced to later._

_I got a lot of reviews from my recent chapter, and I replied to most of them I believe. If I didn't, I am terribly sorry. So, I want to thank all my reviewers, _**adreamerspromise, TheRevSirDrProfMan, Peppamince, foggraven, Moon Prinecss016, TifaRokkuhato, Cala Lee, Devil May Roxas, Lil Leif, Tagabasa, Sky and Sea, and xxxHikari-Kuraixxx.** _As well, all 3 _**Guest** _reviews who are anonymous. Looking forward to the reviews you all give me for this, and the question I give you all: Should I do another chapter in Kairi's PoV down the line?_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The New Girl in Town

What was there to do on a Saturday?

There was the option to go outside and skateboard, play video games, play sports, hang out with friends, swing, play on a jungle gym, hang on monkey bars, act like a fool, go shopping, see a movie, play pool, go to a club, write a story, and so many other wondrous things.

So, the question Sora has been asking himself every Saturday he has worked, is why is he working? He wished he was outside, playing. Or at least, inside with a soda pop in hand playing video games with Riku.

But noooo, he needed money. So here he was, once again, working on Saturday. Today, it was the whole motley crew. Kairi working the register, Roxas cleaning up, Riku and Sora himself working the coffee machines.

"Hey, did you all hear?" Kairi looked at the three teens as the clock struck high noon. Sora looked at Roxas, who looked at Riku, who looked at Sora. A few seconds of blank staring, they all looked at Kairi and shook their heads in unison. Kairi sighed, "You guys are so out of the loop. A new girl moved into town! Selphie and I were gonna be showing her around town today."

"Today?" Sora asked, a little confused, "so you mean to say-"

"Yep!" Kairi grinned, hanging up her apron and clocking herself out. "I'll see you boys later!"

Sora waved good bye to her, pouting and hanging his head. Even his spikes on his head seemed to droop down in sadness. He looked up at Riku and looked like a lost puppy. "Kairi went home…"

Riku nodded, "Yeah. What're you gonna do now, Sora? The love of your life is gone!"

Roxas perked up from cleaning a table off, "You seem a little in the dumps, perhaps you should just move on."

Riku nodded, and wrapped his arm around Sora, and continued on in a sing song voice, "There is a whole world of girls out there,"

Roxas leaped over the counter, and did the same, "And I'm sure Riku could share."

Sora pushed them off and gave them both a stern look, "I swear, if you two burst out into a musical number, I'll leave you two here to work the evening rush."

Both Roxas and Riku laughed and high fived each other, and they went back to work as Riku's mother came out from the kitchen, "Oh, I guess Kairi already went home?"

Riku answered her, pretending to busy himself with the cash register, "Yeah, mom. She left just before you poked your head out here."

Riku's mother nodded and smiled, "Yeah, and I hear she's gonna be showing a new girl around town, and this is one of her places to visit." Riku's mother looked directly over at Roxas, "So, it looks like you may have a girl to be interested in!"

Roxas stuck his tongue out in disguist. "No way! She's probably some fat, brown haired… red eyed idiot." Roxas laughed and went back to work, "There's no way in hell she's attractive. Right?" Roxas looked up at the multiple girls and guys who all looked at him and went back to eating and drinking.

Sora moseyed his way up to Roxas and slung his arm around the teens neck, and tightened his grip to near strangulation. "Roxas, you forget half our population. All girls, some who are self-conscious." Sora muttered right into Roxas ear, "Now, be nice for when she shows up."

Roxas shook his head, "Forget thack!" Sora tightened his grip, "Okay! Okay! I will! Uncle, Uncle, Uncle!" Sora released Roxas who took in a deep breath, "Good lord, man! When did you get such a grip?"

Sora looked down at his arm and flexed, smiling when he saw a moderately sized bump join him, "Oh, you know…" he trailed off, and went back to working. The shift for the day was rather quiet. A few rushes every so often, but because it was Saturday, few people showed up to really sit and eat, or drink. Plus, the weather of 95 degrees really threw people for a loop and eliminated coffee as something to get.

Evening rolled around, and the quiet café was… silent. Four o'clock, so it was to be expected. Everyone was going to get their dinner out, so the café was pretty empty, save for a few stragglers, and even they left after so long.

So, the three boys were left to lounge with their feet kicked up. Sora and Roxas were laying carefully on tables snoozing, while Riku was sitting on the counter, reading an action novel. Sora never understood it, but Riku was an avid reader. Especially with loads of action and adventure… and secretly, he hides romance novels under the hardcovers of action books (those books courtesy of Xion.)

The bell rang and a loud and bubbly voice greeted them "Hi everyone!" Sora looked up and saw the bubbly Selphie burst in, do a little twirl and go straight to the counter. "Hey Riku! How're you and Xion doing?"

Riku looked up from his book and closed it, putting it back under the counter where he hid it, and smiled at Selphie. "We're doing just fine, actually. But, it's only been a month and a half."

"Awww!" Selphie squealed, "You're being so precise! You must really care for her!"

Sora saw Riku blush and snickered lightly at him. Sora also forgetting Riku had a very precise throwing arm, hitting him in the head with a damp rag. He huffed, and removed it giving Riku a stink eye before turning to Selphie and getting off the counter. "So, where is Kairi and the new girl?"

Selphie paused and jabbed her thumb to point out the door. "Kairi is trying to convince Miss Flutter Shy to come in here. Oh! Looks like it worked!" The bell rang again, "Gentlemen! Let me introduce, Naminé!"

Sora looked up at the petit blonde girl. She sported a white sundress, and a wide brimmed hat to hide her face with, underneath that she could see a blush, and she was kind of hiding behind Kairi, looking at all of the present teens from underneath the brim. "I-I'm Naminé," She waved at them very shyly, and went back to hiding.

Something in the back of Sora's mind clicked, and for the oddest reason, he couldn't help but think the way he described her was a little… cliché. Thinking nothing of it, he got up, not getting Roxas up. "Well, let me be the… third person to introduce you to Radiant Garden, and the first employee of this fine establishment, to welcome you to Destiny Café!" Sora explained, only making Naminé cower even more.

"Aww, Sora!" Kairi flirtatiously poked him, "You're scaring her!"

There was a loud crashing sound of tables, chairs, and one spikey blond from behind Sora. When he looked, he saw Roxas scampering off the ground. The blonde teen was hiding his face, moving the chairs back in place, and placing the tables back upright before disappearing to get his cleaning supplies.

There was a distinct giggle, and it came from Naminé. Roxas only moved faster, and vanished. Sora looked at the three girls, "Me and Riku will be right back." He gave the silver haired teen a mischievous grin, and Riku returned it. The telepathic message remaining the same: Roxas is going to receive hell.

Together, they went into the back room and saw Roxas cleaning, "Hey, Roxas!" Riku greeted, "What's the matter?"

He looked up, his face burning crimson, "Did you see _her_?" He exclaimed in as low of a voice as he could. "She was so… so…"

"Attractive?" Riku answered.

"Gorgeous?" Sora answered.

"…CUTE!" Roxas admitted, hitting his head on a steel bar. "You have no idea how much of a weak spot I have for cute, shy girls… and blondes."

"Ohhhh." Sora and Riku sung at the same time. As well, they both grabbed Roxas with a tight grip.

"What're you two doing?" He shouted, "Lemme go!"

Riku shook his head, "Nope! Today, you're going to talk to that cute blonde girl, and you're going to love it!"

Roxas shook his head, "No! Stop! I'll do anything!"

Sora laughed. "You like her, so don't throw a fit!"

Then, both teens walked out of the kitchen and slung him towards Naminé… and watched him collide with her. Kairi and Selphie gave the two teens a look that literally killed Sora inside, and caused him to slump on the ground and accept his punishment. Riku started making drinks to pretend he didn't do anything.

Roxas and Naminé both got up at speeds that rivaled light. Apologizing and blushing like tomorrow wasn't going to happen. Riku finally got between them and looked at Roxas, then Naminé. "Come on, let's get you a drink, Naminé. What'll it be?"

"A… uh… cappuccino, please." She squeaks quietly.

Riku made the drink as the three girls sat down, "So, Roxas, why don't you take this drink over to our lovely new girl?"

Roxas shook his head, "Excuse me?" He muttered, looking at Riku from his downward stare at the ground, "We normally don't do that for customers."

Poor guy… Sora knew that feeling pretty well, and Roxas had the anti-social reaction Sora didn't. "Dude, just give it to her. It's her first day here in Radiant Garden. Just give her the drink and be nice. "

He grumbled and took the drink to her, the moment he got there, his demeanor changed for a complete 180. He was all smiles, and… flirting! Sora grinned and decided he'd let Roxas do whatever it was he was doing, because it was working. The shy Naminé came right out of her shell with him, and they both talked for a few minutes. Roxas was entirely at ease with her, and his anti-girl walls were down.

It wasn't long before the three girls left, and Naminé gave Roxas a small hug before disappearing. Both Sora and Riku watched in good humor as the other teen slid to the ground, a silly grin plastered on his face, "Naminé… what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

Sora and Riku both crouched down next to Roxas to see him with a lovestruck look on his face, and both Sora and Riku said, "You total dig the new chick, don't you?"

Roxas bolted up, causing the other two to shoot their heads up at him, "I-I do not!" He blushed, and stormed back into the kitchen. "I do not like her! Nuh uh! No freakin' way!" He shouted from the safety of the hidden kitchen. Safe, because Sora nor Riku could see what (they assumed) was his blushing face.

Sora and Riku simply hee-hawed their way back behind the counter to begin closing up for the night. Roxas was in for it.

**A/N**: _Alright! In exchange for that terrible chapter 12, I decided I'd speed up this chapter, and let it out a little faster. This time I know I got to all the Chapter 12 reviewers, but thanks again to __**Moon Princess016, Tababasa, foggraven, Blint, Peppamince, Chess341, adreamerspromise, alieraa,BabyYoureMyOxygen, and Noelle. **__As well, thanks to the one __**Guest **__review. Now, the new question I propose: Who likes the teen boy trio (as it pertains to this story,) Sora Riku Roxas? _


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Pumpkin Spice

It was a quiet day in the café. School had just started up a few days back, and it was a little late in the evening, about seven or so. Sora hadn't checked the clock in a while and had lost track of time. This late in the evening, the café normally went quiet. Tuesday was known as a school night, and while Riku's mother refused to pay them, they still worked and did studies in the café when they had the time.

After about 6, the café pretty much closed up. Riku's mother simply took care of the rest of the customers while the four of them worked on homework in a quiet environment. As well, the café took on later hours just for them, and any student wanting to do their work in the café. It was generally understood that Riku would not deviate from his work, so girls kept their distance… a rare thing indeed.

Sora was not, however, happy that Kairi was giving out tutoring to the few guys who walked in. He was honestly half tempted to play dumb just so she would swoop on over and spend time with him, rather than that stupid jock who _clearly _had a crush on her… she should know he just wants in her pants, and it irritates him to see her being so friendly-

"Sora, dude," Roxas snapped him out of his thoughts, "help me out here. This algebra problem is slaughtering me."

Sora sighed in defeat and looked at the paper Roxas had. Sora was a calculus student. Surprise! He wasn't as dumb as everyone liked to think he was. The problem was an easy one, simplify the parabolic equation. Sora was good at these, they were easy. "Here Roxas, lemme show you a trick." He underlined the middle number and the last number. "See these?"

"Yeah."

Sora then wrote the numbers out. "The whole trick is to find out what multiplies to this number," He underlined the last number, "and adds to be this number," once again, underlined the middle number. "It's a little bit of trial and error, but you'll get faster with practice."

Roxas nodded slowly, and Sora watched as the gears grinded and finally clicking in place. "OH!" He exclaimed Roxas quickly did some scratch work; the equation was simplified down within a minute. "Thanks man! You're way better than our teacher."

To that, Sora beamed. Perhaps it wasn't so bad tutoring, and that's why Kairi did it…

Though as he turned around and saw the jock asshole had scooted closer, he frowned. Sora wouldn't forgive him for literally making a move on Kairi.

Sora went back to writing his short essay for his English class, a small little section for the most memorable moment in his life. His response was as easy to come up with as it was to write. The first time he met Kairi, of course. A somewhat lengthy essay written out on paper, but would make its way to his laptop eventually.

"Yo, Sora," Roxas had scooted his chair out and slung his backpack over his shoulder, giving him a half hearted wave and a yawn, "I'm headin' home. Thanks for the help. I'll see ya at school tomorrow."

Sora waved back, "See ya." Immediately following, Sora went straight back to his agenda, inspecting and looking at what he needed to do. With English done, his only other assignment for the night was Calculus… and they had started limits, which Sora was so damn lost on he couldn't even think straight the moment he saw the first problem. Something the teacher taught threw him off, and even his notes were of little assistance to him now. With a weighted sigh, he opened his calculator, clicked his mechanical pencil, and started working.

An hour and four crumpled pieces of paper later, Sora got the first problem completed thanks to working backwards from the answer in the back of the book. What wasn't he getting? Limits should be easy, not $%^*ing impossible. "Ugh, I'm never gonna get this done tonight!" He smacked his head into his book and let out his fifteenth sigh.

"Sora? You're in Calculus too?"

He rolled his head to look up to see Kairi smiling down at him, and he couldn't help but smile up at her in return, "Well, yeah, I am. Why?"

She pulled out her calculus book from her bag and showed it to Sora, "I've been struggling with limits…" she admitted.

This caused Sora to beam up at her. They could definitely benefit from each other, and Sora couldn't wait to spend some time with her. "Same here. Wanna work together on the assignment?"

Kairi plopped down in the seat Roxas occupied an hour earlier, "Sure!"

While she took out her supplies, Sora wrote down the second problem, "Here, if you can read my notes and chicken scratch of work, maybe you can figure out what I did." He got up and stretched, moving to head behind the counter.

"Where are you going?" She asked, pushing his work and notes away.

Sora smirked at her, taking two medium-sized cups and began making them drinks. "Just something to sip on while we slave our lives away."

He heard her angelic giggle, "Alright then, I'm gonna start work on number two while you finish those."

"No need," Sora popped the lid on the second drink and walked back to their little private table, and sat her drink down. She sniffed it, and Sora answered, "It's a Pumpkin Spice Latte." He followed it up with himself sitting down, and placing his drink to his far right. "Well, shall we begin?" Sora gave her a warm smile, giving her a cute blush.

Of course, she smiled back as well, "Lets."

The two worked tirelessly and nonstop for a few hours. The first two spent in a constant struggle with their notes and bickering on who was right. Eventually, somewhere along the way, it all clicked. Following a few problems after figuring it out, the homework went from hard to easy. Since they weren't struggling, the work time turned into them laughing and telling stories together as they breezed on through the assignment. Stories of Kairi's island adventures, and Sora's city misadventures, it wasn't until midnight that their homework was complete.

"Alright you two," Riku's mother looked at them. "I know you've been working hard, but I have to be closing now."

They both nodded at her, then each other. Sora got up first and stretched with Kairi not too far behind his steps. "Alright," he answered, "We'll be heading out." They packed their bags, taking their drinks with them as they started for home.

The comfortable atmosphere, however, didn't follow them outside of the café doors.

No matter what reasoning Sora tried to give himself, he was walking Kairi home at midnight, both of them drinking coffee as if they'd just got done having a date. The blush that kept creeping up on him everytime he thought about them having a date, and Kairi's intense stare at the ground left a lot to be answered.

The silence had to be broken. "So," Sora started, hoping to get Kairi to break her stare from the sidewalk, "Do you think you understand limits now?"

She nodded, but her eyes remained glued to the sidewalk. So Sora's attempt at conversation failed. Didn't mean he couldn't try again. "Well that's good." He looked around, trying to find a conversation starter. Nothing really popped out at him, though. She had been living here for nearly a year, and she knew her way around. There was little he could really boast knowledge about.

"Stupid question,"

Sora's heart skipped a beat from being startled by Kairi, but he smiled at her, "Go for it, I'll have a stupid answer."

She smiled up at him, though the thick atmosphere didn't vanish, "Did you… did you like working with me?" She asked, her eyes shifting and refusing to look at his blue ones.

Sora nodded, looking ahead as they turned onto their street. "Yeah, I loved working with you, Kairi." He smiled as he thought about it, "I haven't had that much fun doing homework since… well, ever. I kinda didn't want it to end."

Kairi nodded moving a little closer to Sora, her head tilted up to look at his face, and she giggled very quietly, "You know, I kinda didn't want it to end either."

That was a surprise. Sora wouldn't have believed it had he not heard it from Kairi herself. "Really?"

She nodded again, "Mhm."

Sora grinned wildly, the thick atmosphere dissipated, and the silence turned to that of a relaxing one. The moon wasn't out that night, and the stars that shone so brightly were working wonders. He looked up and smiled a bit as a star shot across the sky, and he grinned. Sora turned his head to look at Kairi,

"Did you see the shooting star?!" They both asked in unison.

Until that exact moment, Sora didn't realize Kairi was _that_ close to him. His nose gently brushed hers, and he _definitely_ didn't know his hand had fit so snuggly into hers for who knows how long. His face lit up a fire truck siren red, and he felt the heat surge through his entire body. "Oh… hey." Sora said dumbly.

"Hi." She sounded just as dumb as he did.

Sora's heart was pounding, and he swallowed the lump in the back of his throat, as he very cautiously slipped his lips closer to hers. This was a very precise moment, and all it took was one wrong move to shatter it like glass. He saw Kairi's eyes flutter shut, and Sora did the same. Nothing could stop them…

Except a dog bark.

Both Sora and Kairi leaped away startled, and saw Sora's dog, Goofy. The black dog immediately realized what he did, and sat looking down. "Aww, it's okay," Kairi replied, walking over to pet him. "I think he missed you."

Sora nodded, trying to keep his heart from leaping out of his chest cavity. "Y-yeah, I guess he did." Sora walked over and bent down to pet Goofy with Kairi. Goofy, already loving the attention, rolled on his stomach for a belly rub. Sora smiled softly, "You silly dog." He glanced over at Kairi as she got up, and he did the same. "So, I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

Sora grinned at her and waved, "I'll see ya then."

"Wait!"

He turned around, and saw Kairi shifting nervously and staring at the ground. "Yeah?" was his simple and staple reply.

"Do you… do you wanna do homework again? T-tomorrow? If we get any, I mean." She looked back up at him, her eyes wide, and looking so darn cute.

How could he say no? Not like he even wanted to tell her no to begin with. "Sure. Same spot, same drink?"

She beamed at him, her sweet smile piercing straight through his heart. "Sounds great! See you tomorrow!"

She took off running up to her front door, opening it and closing it, leaving Sora with Goofy on the street. He stood staring at the closed door, a stupid and silly grin on his face. Did he really just accept Kairi's offer for tons of future dates? Sure, they were just study dates, but dates? He must be dreaming.

Goofy took a very light bite on him, "Ow!" Was Sora's low mutter. That hurt, so he wasn't dreaming. He crouched down at Goofy, who was wagging his tail and looking at his master with a stupid grin on his face. "You're lucky I'm in a good mood, you know." He petted Goofy, and walked for the house. "Come on, boy!"

Goofy followed Sora closely into the house, and the door shut.

**A/N:** This story idea literally hit me at midnight, and I typed it to completion in literally one hour. I, however, did do some editing before posting. Just looking to see if it makes a huge difference. As well, I would like to thank all reviewers, **Gohan Roxas, Tagabasa, Starlol9, Tifarokkuhato, Peppamince, adreamerspromise, psychicshipping, kingdomheartsoverload a.k.a il, Chess341, BabyYoureMyOxygen, foggraven, Moon Princess016, solocat007, Blint, and TheRevSirDrProfMan**. Thanks everyone for leaving a name for me to say thanks to!

The question I have this time is this: Based on the Destiny Café version of Sora and Kairi, do you ever wish they were _your _lover?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Duck Dog Ducks

Sora's head weaved in an elongated figure eight as he watched his dog Goofy weave between tables, exploring and giving people company as the brain in Goofy saw fit. He was a kind dog, never begging, but getting more love than a newborn baby at Christmas time.

Which raised the question: why was Goofy with Sora at Destiny Café?

The fine Saturday he was working, his mother had to run a few errands, and Goofy (who was normally very good about being home alone,) had recently broken his mom's favorite picture frame. So, instead of risking her second favorite, she told Sora to take Goofy with him.

So, there his dog was. Walking around and enjoying life as if there was no better thing in the world than going between tables for hours on end. Though, Sora couldn't say much. He'd been watching Goofy do this with as much interest as Goofy did going through the tables. Mostly because for a Saturday, it was super slow. A rare thing indeed… maybe it was because Riku was on a college visit with his dad. Or that his other two coworkers had the day off. That may explain it… maybe it was because Riku's mother wasn't baking the pastries because she was home sick?

Speak of the devil, she called in. "Destiny Café, Sora speaking."

"Sora, it's me." There was a cough, "I want you to close up for the day. I know it's early and all, but it doesn't feel right to not have me or Riku there."

"Alright, understood." Sora replied.

"And don't worry too much about clean up. We'll get it all tomorrow. Just put the pastries in the cooler." The sound of dry heaving, "Oh dear…" The phone clicked.

Good thing too. Sora wasn't really in the mood to hear her throw up. Sora looked at the clock, barely noon. If he hurried, he'd be outta here by one…

So he was. The Café was closed, and Sora was walking Goofy in the Radiant Garden Park. The fountain was shooting water, kids were running in their long pants and jeans, mothers watching sons, couples holding hands, friends hanging out, a dressed duck with a hat walking in front of-

Sora blinked. "Dressed duck?" He had to look again just to make sure, and there it was. A duck with a blue shirt, and a weird looking hat. Surely he wasn't the only one seeing this very, very odd phenomenon. But, when he looked around him; everyone was still on their own task.

Sora watched as Goofy went over to the duck, looking at him, an studying it while the other duck simply studied back. Sora was confused for a moment, but then the duck took off running, and Goofy chased him. "Goofy!" Sora shouted.

Cursing his luck, Sora made a mental note to put Goofy back on a leash when it came for the park. Goofy was far too easily distracted to not have one on. Without too much of a second thought, or a care for that matter, Sora plopped himself down on a nearby bench, and looked at the scenery around him once again.

There was so much to sort through, yet, so little. Radiant Garden had been through a lot in the past year or two, with the Heartless War that ravaged the city a year or two ago, the park hasn't been the same since. While most of it has been cleaned up and removed, there are still left over signs of what the park used to be before it was destroyed. The old fountain that was the center of the original park is gone, save for its fountain head, which is on the new one. Old stone flooring is destroyed and torn, making it more like a stone walkway, rather than floor… but don't get the wrong idea. The park is still beautiful, because green grass and trees have started to take their roots, as well as other flora and fauna.

In all honesty, the destruction of the war brought a new beauty to the park. Where man made used to be, nature took back what was rightfully hers, and this time around, Radiant Garden would let her have her ground back. It was the least they could do after waging such a war.

Yet, there was one thing this whole place was missing. For the Saturday it was, and the beautiful day, Sora lacked the most important thing to spend it with: friends. His long time childhood friend was gone for the day on a college visit, Roxas was hanging out with Naminé (they weren't dating, but Sora swore they were getting close,) and Kairi… was doing Kairi things, like reading a book at the fountain-

Backing his thoughts up along with his vision, Sora did confirm that Kairi was reading at the fountain. She was wearing a thin pink jacket, and jeans… pink… that was a color Sora couldn't forget anytime soon, not if she kept wearing it every day like that. Outerwear aside, she rested her body calmly on the side of the fountain, intently focused on the book in her hand, a gentle breeze flew by, and Sora couldn't think of any better way to start a romance novel than with that image in his head.

It was so perfect, he blushed and looked back at his feet, watching the blades of grass wave gently between his feet, grazing his own pair of jeans. Should he walk over to her? Should he stay planted? How about his hair? Did he look presentable? Did he still smell of coffee? Did the water stain on his crotch finally disappear?

Yes. He blindly answered yes, and before his conscious realized what he was doing, he was in front of Kairi and spoke, "Hey Kairi."

She tilted her head up, the gentle breeze playing with her hair that hid a small smile when she noticed him, "Hi Sora!" She brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear and closed her book, "I thought you were working today?"

Well, if his subconscious drove him this far… "I was, but then boss-lady called and told me to close."

Kairi scooted over a bit, putting her book in her lap, "Really? Was she not there today?"

Sora nodded, and took a seat next to her, his mind still working on autopilot, "Yeah, she called in sounding the sickest I've ever heard anyone be. So, I closed up, and came here with Goofy… dunno where he went, though."

"Oh."

"By the way Kairi," Sora looked over at her giving a gentle and warm smile, "You look beautiful today." Sora smiled as she blushed and looked at the ground, and his conscious mind caught up. Sora himself blushed and looked back at the ground. There was a line, and his subconscious desire clearly passed it. "W-well, you know, for it being Fall and all… you look, well… cute."

"Thanks Sora," She looked back up at him, and Sora locked eyes with her again, both their faces roughly the same shade of red, "I don't think anyone has ever called this outfit cute before you."

"Well, I like to set trends," was all his mind could come up with for a reply. Was it possible for him to give any worse way he could've responded to that?

"Huh?"

"Well, since no one has called you that, uh…" Sora juggled his words with his hands, "I just… sorta figured I'd be the first one, and then people would continue the trend, and I could say I was first, and… and…" Kairi giggled and all Sora could respond with was a silly flushed color of embarrassment in his cheeks. There was a worse way to respond, and he just did it. "…I'm just making a fool out of myself now, aren't I?"

"No you're not, I think it's cute." Kairi once again gave him a warm smile. This time, his heart leaped up his throat, then bungee jumped down to his stomach. That smile was almost more than he could handle, "You okay there, Sora?"

Nodding was all he could manage with his answer, "Yeah, I'm fine." Lagging behind the nod by a few seconds. Sora looked at the ground, expecting either Kairi to not believe his excuse, or for her to bust out laughing. When neither came out, Sora looked back up, seeing Kairi staring at something, "What is it?"

"Are those four white ducks wearing hats?"

Rotating his head to look where Kairi was looking, Sora observed the exact same phenomenon. Four ducks, 3 wearing color assorted baseball caps, the remainder a top hat. What was with all these ducks wearing distinctive articles of clothing? "Yep." Sora replied, still finding it hard to comprehend, "Those ducks are, in fact, wearing hats."

Together, Sora and Kairi stared in awe as the duck with the top hat wandered off, and the three wearing baseball hats made their way to them. Sora and Kairi looked at each other, then the three ducks as they stood there. "I guess they're cute," Kairi answered.

The duck with the red hat responded with a rather extreme choice of action. He jumped up, and grabbed Kairi's book. The follow up maneuver had all three hat wearing ducks break off in a run. "Hey! They stole my book!" Kairi shouted.

Sora snickered and patted her back, "Maybe they didn't like the fact you 'guessed' they were cute."

"This isn't funny, Sora! That book belongs to the library, and I don't think they'll believe any of this!"

That sounded about right. No one would believe the story of three hat wearing ducks running off with a book… nor would they believe that it was a rather well coordinated attack. "Right… well, let's get it back."

With a quick sprint, they took off for the duck wearing the red hat who took the book. The duck quacked loudly running, and ran behind a tree where Sora grabbed him, "Ah-hah! I got-" Sora looked at the duck, seeing that it didn't have the book, "it?" the red hat duck looked over at the one wearing the blue hat… the blue hat one had the book now. Sora and red hat duck looked at each other, and the quacking sounds it made sure as hell sounded like laughter.

He gave it a large frown and let it go, chasing after the blue hat one. Sora stopped his chase when he saw that Kairi had caught the blue duck… but once again, it didn't have the book. "What..?" Sora turned around and saw the red duck running back towards the fountain, book in bill. "How..? I just..? What..?" Was all he could spit out that was even halfway coherent.

Were he and Kairi _really_being outsmarted by three hat wearing ducks?

The chase continued for five minutes, the three ducks passing off the book cleverly, and rather sneakily. Finally, Sora and Kairi chased the green hat duck into the fountain, leaving it nowhere to run to. "Now…" Sora took large gasps of air, "Drop the book, and no one has to get hurt."

The green hat duck complied. It dropped the book, and ran off to join his fellow hat flock of two.

Sora picked up the book, and handed it to Kairi, "Well… uh… here you go!" She accepted the book and took a large sigh, which Sora did the same, grabbing his knees to catch his breath. "That was… really bizarre. I don't think anyone will believe that story, huh?" Sora looked back up at Kairi and his smile instantly disappeared when he saw the same jock who Kairi tutored a few nights ago, once again, very blatantly hitting on her.

"Thanks a lot for the help yesterday Kairi, you're really smart." The blond hair, green eyed punk said, giving her a fake grin, "I was wondering if you could help me out again? You know, at my house around seven? My parents won't be home so it'd be just us."

"Whoa there buddy," Sora chimed in, his arms laced behind his head and mind (unfortunately) on autopilot, "I'm here too, and I'm just as good a tutor as she is. Why don't me and her both help you out? More the merrier, right?" He couldn't believe himself! He was picking a fight with this guy! This jock would mop the floor with him!

"I'm sorry, but I can't Rayden. I already have plans made, a study date, if I remember correctly." Kairi gave Sora a warm smile, to which the jock (Rayden,) frowned.

"Well, maybe I could go with you on your study date? The more the merrier, right?" Rayden and Sora locked eyes, both of them mentally refusing to give ground to the other.

"I would, but you see, the date is with someone special to me, otherwise I would."

Sora would've jumped for joy at seeing Rayden's dejected face, had he not heard himself being called a special someone. "Really?" Sora asked, grinning ear to ear. Kairi nodded, and apparently, this made the jock engage his rage, and the asshole came flying out.

"Really? _Him?_" Rayden replied, his eyes rolling, "He's got nothing compared to me, I'm stronger, more athletic, and honestly, way more attractive. So why're you spending time with him?"

Even though the jock was saying it to embarrass Kairi, Sora couldn't help but feel a little dejected. Rayden did have valid points… Sora wasn't super athletic (skateboarding as a hobby didn't count,) and while Sora did start going to the gym, he wasn't nearly as fit as Rayden. Sora eyes fell to the ground, and all bravery and confrontational attitude fell with it.

"One, he actually has a personality. Two, he doesn't try and get my attention in every way possible. Three, he doesn't invite me to his house when he knows his mom isn't home so he can try and 'do the dirty' with me. Four, he doesn't rely on playing stupid. Five, he's just all around better than you are." Kairi turned heel, and started to walk off.

Rayden had different plans, and grabbed her hand. "Not so fast. I will not be treated this way, not by you, not by-"

There was a chorus of five quacks, and a bark.

Sora, Kairi and Rayden looked over to see the dressed duck, the duck with the top hat, the three baseball hat ducks, and Goofy looking at Rayden with the most evil intent he'd ever seen. Without any further warning, the three baseball hat ducks jumped up and started attacking Rayden, followed by the dressed duck and top hat duck. Goofy sat back growling and rooting the five ducks on as they pushed Rayden back to the fountain and eventually, into said fountain.

Upon completion of the task, all five ducks fled the scene, and Sora and Kairi did as well… with Goofy, of course.

They ran to their street not looking back or slowing down until they were 100% sure Rayden wasn't out to get revenge. "This really has been…" Sora huffed, "a bizarre day."

Kairi nodded, just as out of breath as he was, "Tell me… about it."

Goofy waged his tail,

The dressed duck quacked.

All three looked at the dressed duck, and Goofy barked in a chipper tone, looking up at Sora expectantly, "What, you want me to keep him?" Goofy barked in confirmation, "Ugh… wonder how mom will like that… what should we name him?" Sora looked at Kairi who had a grin, "What?"

"Donald!"

"Why Donald?"

"Because then his name can be Donald Duck! It's so cute!"

Donald quacked in confirmation, and stood beside Goofy. Both of the animals looked up at Sora to lead the way. "Well, I guess I got to take them…" that's when another thought occurred to Sora, "Hey, Kairi… if we're gonna study today, we're going to need a new place to work. The café's closed, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Kairi frowned a bit, "Got any ideas?"

Sora shrugged, "Well, we can go to one of our houses… but my mom isn't home right now so-"

"You're house it is then, see you in an hour!" Kairi once again vanished behind her front door before Sora could even say anything.

"That's twice now…" Sora sighed and turned for his house, "Come on Goofy, Donald!" Sora paused in his tracks, though. Two questions came to mind: When did he arrive on Kairi's porch? And the second question, after she told off Rayden for inviting her to his house when his parents weren't home… why was she so quick to go to his when his mom wasn't?

Sora looked down at Donald who quacked at him, and nudged him with his wing… could it be Kairi liked him..? "Nah, no way." Sora told himself, a little dejected. "She has guys who look like Riku going after her, she doesn't have too much time to spare on me- OW!" Sora looked down and saw Donald had nipped at Sora's leg, "But it's true she doesn't-OW, DAMNIT!" Sora shouted as Donald nipped at him again. "Why are- SONOFA!" Sora put distance between him and Donald, and Donald quacked, shaking his head at Sora.

Was Donald saying Kairi may have liked him..? "Impossible, animals aren't that bright. But still…" Sora smiled, it didn't matter if Donald was right, or if it even knew if Kairi liked Sora. He had a little bit of hope, that's all he needed. "Goofy, show Donald to the backyard. I gotta get ready for my study date…"

Kairi relaxed on her bed, kicking her legs up behind her as she laid on her stomach. She was going to go to Sora's house. When his mom wasn't there. This was her perfect chance! She could actually talk to Sora without Riku to butt in with his sexual comments, or Roxas to be a pest and stop her flirting with Sora. She could finally figure out if Sora liked her.

…Or worst case scenario, if he didn't like her. Kairi reached for her brush, but stopped herself. She had brushed her hair twice already. It didn't need a third. She took out her Gummi Galaxy smart phone and read the time. She had just enough to write in her journal. Taking her pink pen (with matching ink!) and her girly diary, she began writing:

_'I really hope this works. I know this seems absolutely strange, and for a girl my age I shouldn't be feeling it, but I can't help but feel like me and Sora were meant to be something more. At first, I thought it was just a silly little crush, something that would pass as we got closer… but it didn't. It got stronger. I found myself wanting to be around him more and more. When girls came in and flirted with Riku, I would always breathe a sigh of relief that it wasn't Sora. Selfish, I know, but I can't control it. Then to make it worse, my heart would speed up and skip beats at the mere mentioning of his name, and don't get me started on when we were alone together when closing. When we're apart, I want to be around him, and when we're together, I can barely stay calm. Does he never notice how fast my heart pounds in my chest when those deep blue eyes make me weak in the knees? Or that smile of his making my mind a complete and utter mess? It takes so much of me to not panic… then we almost kissed a few nights ago. We were so close! Surely that means he likes me too, right?_

_Or maybe this is entirely wishful thinking… I mean, we're living the perfect romance movie. He's the cute boy who gets overlooked because he's friends with the hottest guy in school, and I'm the new girl who moved in across the street from him. He's the boy next door, and I'm the girl next door… and then, we start working together, and ever since then… I haven't been able to keep him too far from my thoughts. He's even managed to find his way into my dreams, and wow. The things he can do with his hands and-_

_I think it's better to keep that to myself… just in case Axel breaks in my room and reads this again. Anyway, it's almost time for me to go to his house and study… hopefully I can get more out of him than a mathematical equation, maybe a kiss, or even-'_

"Kairi, what're you up- ohhh, you writing in your diary about the 'cutie next door'?"

"Axel, get out of my room! NOW!"

**A/N: **And here we are, yet another chapter into Destiny Cafe as fall has turned into a full blown season around us. Winds send chills down our spines and huddle closer to the people we love... and/or wish could be together with. So! Here we go!

First and Foremost, I want to thank everyone for reviewing, I responded to most of you all via PM, but just in case I failed to do so, special thanks to: **Gohan Roxas, adreamerspromise, Peppamince, BabyYoureMyOxygen, TheRevSirDrProfMan, 13shiroyami, SoraCanada, Cala Lee** (you especially!) **psychicshipping, Hog s Head, Tagabasa, 3D-XIII**(Your ideas were good, and greatly appreciated!) **Moon Princess016, Blint, foggraven, solocat007, and demeos123. **As well, thanks goes out to 1 anonymous **Guest **reviewer.

Now, for the second part: I have created a tumblr, and it's called T3rran Core. Within that are two small posts, and the most recent is a new story idea called Key of the Sky. It is a new and experimental idea, and I'd like some feedback via PM if anyone would like to see a story like that in the Kingdom Hearts fan fiction setting.

Other than that, I hope you enjoyed the story, and I look forward to seeing everyone's feedback for this chapter in the reviews!

-T3rran


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

There was a very subtle knock on the door, and a countering bark to let Sora know that Kairi had finally arrived at his house… not like it was a far walk, and he had seen her turn onto his sidewalk from the dining room, but nevertheless, he waited (im)patiently for her knock.

Unlocking the door and turning the knob, Sora swung open the door, catching it before it could hit the wall, and letting him take in Kairi in all her fall clothing glory. "Welcome to the Hikari household!" Sora smiled.

"Well, I can say I'm impressed with how clean it is, considering the half-hearted job you do at work."

That was a rebuttle he wasn't quite expecting. "Well, my mom does most of the cleaning, you know." Sora gestured her towards the dining room after she had stepped inside allowing him to close the door, "Go on and head into the dining room, I'll bring us something to drink."

He vanished for a minute or two to make two cups of hot chocolate, bringing them both in with a bag of mini marshmallows and a can of whip cream, "What, no coffee?" Kairi replied to his hospitality with fake hostility.

Sora feigned hurt, but answered honestly, "Well, to be honest, my mom doesn't drink coffee. So she doesn't keep it stocked here too much." Sora smiled down at Kairi and took his seat next to her, "So, what class do you want to start on first?"

"It's not a class, so much as it is a curious thought." Kairi answered, twiddling her thumbs. "I've always been curious about the Heartless Wars."

Sora nodded his head, taking a sip from his drink, "Alright, well, what do you want to know about it?"

Kairi shrugged, "I dunno, just… anything about it would be nice. Like… your experience in it."

Sora's body froze for a second, "My experience? Surely you'd rather hear the text books explanation than my boring story, right?" Kairi only shook her head at him, "Well, why do you want to know my personal experience?"

"Because books will only give me such a short and broad overview. I want to know what really happened, by someone who was there." She pulled out piece of paper, "And because one of my pen pals from the islands would _really _like to know more about it."

Sora frowned a bit, but not enough for Kairi to suspect too much. He'd mentioned the Heartless Wars to her when she first got to the Islands, but… they weren't exactly happy memories. Especially to him. "Well, my experience is detached from the real action of the battle." Sora evaded, "I was far away from the battle."

"Oh…" Kairi's head drooped a bit, but she still smiled, "Well, that's okay, I guess. Now, where do you wanna start with the work?"

Relieved that he had dodged the bullet, Sora quickly answered by reaching into his bag, "Derivatives."

"Derivatives? Sora, those are really easy!" Kairi pouted, taking her textbook out, "Especially after our teacher taught us those four shortcuts!"

Sora nodded in agreement, "I know! But in exchange for fast solving, look at the amount he assigned."

Kairi frowned, "Sora, it was only-" short pause, and her face turned into one of disgust before pushing her book away. "Valid point. Let's start on something a little more difficult, like… physics."

This time Sora's face contorted into disgust, "Physics?" He whined, "Ugh! I don't wanna!"

"Come on, how bad can it be? Besides, this is the fun stuff!" Kairi opened up her Physics book, pointing out the Modern chapter, "Modern Physics is all the cool stuff. And the teacher isn't making us do any mathematical equations, just the concepts behind them. It'll be fun!"

Sora frowned, and opened up his book to the questions, reading off their first conceptual problem, "Earlier in chapter six, you read the double-slit diffraction experiment, and how light, if it acts like a particle, should not be able to make the pattern. Which theory in this chapter explains how this is possible?"

Kairi flung herself back in her seat, almost tipping herself over in excitement, "Oh! The Alternate Universe theory!"

Sora wrote down the answer, "Okay, why?"

Kairi began writing down her own answer, "Because, if we treat the light as a particle, it shouldn't make the pattern because it can only go through one slit at a time. But, the alternate universe theory says that it can go through one, or the other, and in one universe, the one we witness, it goes through both."

Sora stopped writing for a second, "What?" He blurted, "That's impossible. Only one particle of light is shot, it can't be in both places at once."

Kairi shrugged, "The theory states that in one universe, it goes through both. Presumably, it could potentially mean that a light particle is capable of traveling between different universes." Kairi finished her sentence first, marking her paper for the next question, "but, we can't really know because we don't know how to monitor a light particle without changing it."

Sora finished his answer, writing the number 2 for the second problem, "…Kairi, you're too damn smart, you know that?" Sora ran a hand through his hair, "and you have one helluva brain. This stuff is really… out of the box."

"You mean abstract."

"Case and point."

Kairi laughed and looked at her book again, "Well, let's look at the next question," Kairi put her pencil on the second question and started to read, "What is the Chaos Theory?"

Sora grinned, "That's the one where one decision -or one action- can have severe consequences, it's often called the butterfly effect because that's the example most associated example for it: A butterfly flapping it's wings to create a hurricane on the other side of the world." Sora smiled at Kairi, who finished writing her answer and looked up at him with her tongue sticking out. "What?"

"You call me smart? You got all the examples and lecture… crap, up there somewhere, don't you?"

Sora shrugged, "Ehh. Maybe." After writing the answer down, Sora stretched back, taking a drink from his hot chocolate, "I'm already sick of this."

Kairi nodded, "me too." They looked at one another quickly, and held a stare for a bit. "So, uh…" Kairi began, holding her gaze with Sora's, "Wanna take a break?"

It took a second or two to register, but Sora shook his head, "I don't think so, Kairi. We really need to bust on through this. I don't want to get a bad grade. Mom would kill me."

Kairi laughed, "don't you mean your dad would kill you?" Sora flinched at the remark, and hung his head silently. The rapid change of atmosphere didn't go unnoticed by Kairi. "Sora..? You okay?"

He shook his head, "I need to show you something… for future reference." Sora stood up, and grabbed Kairi's hand, "It's actually about my dad… and the heartless wars."

"Okay? How do those two correlate?" She asked, following Sora into a room.

Inside, Sora looked up, taking in everything. His mom called it the Room of Memories, a place where everything was stored, from photo-albums, to prized family heirlooms. One specific area stood out though, where most of the room was boxed up, one small area had everything unpacked, and neatly organized. Kairi picked up on it quickly, and walked over to it. "Sora, this…" She observed the dresser with a few photo's, but picked up one with a young Sora, and a middle-aged man, "Is this..?"

"That's my dad." Sora answered, "He was an officer in the Radiant Garden army when the surprise attack happened. He was also the man who organized the military fast enough to put a halt to the attack." Sora sighed, feeling tears force their way up as he tried to push them back.

"He must've been quite the hero," She answered, putting it back. "So… I guess he's busy a lot?"

"He…" Sora shook his head, "in the rallying of the troops, his battalion was in the thick of it. Twelve hundred troops. Half were killed, majority wounded… and my dad didn't make it." Sora sat down in the only chair in the room. So much for dodging the bullet.

Kairi was silent for what felt like hours to him. "Sora… I… I didn't know." Was the first word she spoke. "If I had, I never would've asked-"

"It's okay." Was his simple reply, and a sad smile following it, "He died doing what was necessary. If he hadn't acted the way he did, the Heartless would've marched through and won. He held them off just long enough." Sora looked at the many pictures they had set up in the room, and how little they had of himself and his dad. The silence and comfortable silence swam around the room as he scanned all the pictures before he felt Kairi's warm hand on his, "Yes?" he asked her, greeting her warm smile with his eyes.

"Thank you…" was all she said, but it spoke straight to Sora's heart. There was no fumbling of apologies, no needless sorry, but instead she gave him a comforting hand, a warm smile, and two words that let him know that what she understood how much trust he had in her.

It was right there, he realized that his crush on Kairi was a lot more than a silly crush. The thought struck him quite abruptly, and almost came as a shock, but the more he looked into her eyes, the more it made sense. He couldn't explain it, not now, not ever, but the realization was there and then. He smiled back at her, "I'm glad I showed you." Standing up and closing the gap between them, Sora wrapped his arms around her in a loving embrace.

"You're welcome So-"

"-RA! I'm home!"

That second voice was definitely his moms, and it would be hard as hell to explain why he and Kairi were stuck away in the most secluded part of the house. Before he could part ways with Kairi, she shot out the door, leaving him to chase after her, "Hey mom!" he shouted back, approaching the living room, "You're back?"

"Yes, Sora." She gestured toward the house, "I'm pretty sure this isn't the town." His mom walked into the dining room, "I see two study books. Is Riku here?"

"N-no, that would be me." Kairi waved shyly from behind Sora.

His mother had a reaction he wouldn't forget, "Sora?! How did you trick this pretty girl to coming over?"

Both of them blushed, Sora had kind of hoped Kairi would've met his mom _after _they were dating.

A/N: I'm horribly sorry for the late update, and I doubt this chapter will make up much of my absence. But, I am still alive, though my posting schedule seems to tell another tale. The ending to this chapter seemed abrupt to me, and I'd like to ask all reviewers what they thought of it. Was it rushed? Not a lot of foreshadowing? Popped outta left field? Give me some feedback, it's always well appreciated. As well, while the list for last chapter was actually long for reviews, I would like to think everyone who continues to follow the story. I hope it's been treating you all to a good laugh, or pick-me-up over the past couple of years, as it has been for me.


	17. Alternate Timeline Glimpse

A/N: **WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS POTENTIALLY GRAPHIC, AND SAD. **Do not read if you're weak hearted. This chapter is an ALTERNATE TIMELINE. Meaning this is NOT in the timeline Destiny Cafe takes place in, but a different one. This story is not apart of the plot, but just a small exploration of a different choice Sora took, instead of the one mentioned in Chapter 16.

**AU: One Choice**

The explosion was enough to wake Sora from his dream, and the second was enough to shake him off his bed, and the third had him twisting his head. What was going on outside? Those were definitely not fireworks...

"Sora!" The freshman boy turned to see his mom looking at him with relief, "Good, you're awake. I need you to go and find Riku."

"Mom..?" Sora asked, fear evident in his voice, "What's going on?"

She shook her head, "The Heartless radical group finally snapped, and are attacking. I need you to find Riku, and get somewhere safe."

"But what about you m-"

"They need everyone at the hospital. I have to go." She answered.

"Then what about d-"

"You're father is out there right now, doing his job." She answered, but Sora could see the worry in her face. "But I need you to go, Sora. Now!" His mom scrambled out the door first, and he could hear her scrounging around the house, collecting something.

Sora scrambled up from his floor and grabbed his shorts and a shirt, placing some shoes on to run outside with his mom, and right as they cleared it, the house took a hit from a crashing artillery shell, causing it to slump. "Mom, we're in the residential district..." Sora muttered, "They're shooting at civilians, mom." Sora whispered, more for himself than for her to hear.

"Sora, go find Riku, please. I have to go." She leaned down and handed him a handgun and two spare magazines, "I hope you don't need it, Sora. But please, stay safe. I love you, and I'll see you soon." His mom spared him no other words, and ran down the road towards the smoke and flames. Sora was about to chase after her, he was 14! He can help! He can fight! "Wait-"

Another artillery shell hit his house again, and the house slumped further and slowly crumbled to the ground. This fight didn't distinguish civilian and military. Everyone was a soldier here. But he couldn't do it alone. He did need Riku. Sora took off down the street towards Riku's, his mind still trying to catch up with everything going on around him. The explosions, the gunfire in the deeper parts of the city, bomb sirens, smoke above the fires, dirt being flung by artillery...

Another shell fell within eye sight. The clotts of dirt rained down on him, slowing him slightly from his run, but he didn't stop moving. His dad had taught him a thing or two... his dad was a soldier and an officer in the army. Sora had some training in fighting, and willpower from his dad, maybe that's why he didn't stop to break like he saw a few others doing.

A bomb dropped nearby him, the shockwave knocking him forward, but someone caught his hand before he fell all the way, and when he looked up, it was Riku, armed with a rifle. "Riku!" Sora shouted, "Oh man am I glad to see you! Mom told-"

"Sora, you have a gun, perfect." Was all it took to silence Sora. Riku picked him up, "You and me are able bodied men, we need to make sure everyone gets to shelter."

"But what about us?" Sora asked, remembering his moms words, "We need to get to safety too!"

"I need to find my mom and dad!" Riku shouted, "They went into the city last night for a date, and I gotta find them!" Riku was on the verge of tears, "Please Sora, you're the only one who can help me!"

Sora only returned a blank stare, but eventually nodded. "Yeah! We gotta help them! And everyone else!"

Riku nodded, "Perfect! Now Sora, we need to be careful, we're going into a warzone... what we see... it won't be pretty."

Sora nodded, "It doesn't matter! Let's go!" They both smiled at each other, heading back towards the city, towards the smoke, towards the flame, towards the explosions, and towards what could've been their death.

They thought they were ready for the fighting, but they couldn't be further from the truth. Upon entering the major parts of the city, they could see gun fire between buildings, tracer rounds penetrating the smoke, and muzzle flashes from everywhere. that even remotely had cover potential.

Bullets started snapping at Sora's feet, as well as Riku's. Both of them weren't prepared for a fight, and ended up shuffling around before they dove behind the frame of an under-construction cafe. "Riku! I think this was a bad idea!"

There was no reply.

Sora looked around, he know Riku dove with him, "Hey! Riku! This is no time for jokes!" Sora turned around behind him, seeing Riku holding his leg tightly. "Did sprain something?" Riku shook his head, taking his hands off the leg, revealing dark red smears on his jeans, and hands. "Oh my god!" Sora shouted, "How bad is it?"

Riku shook his head, shivering.

"Can you walk?"

Riku shook his head, shivering.

"Riku?"

Riku shook his head, shivering.

"Answer me!"

Riku shook his head, still shivering violently.

"Riku!" Sora reared his hand back, giving him a heavy slap. "Hey! Wake up! Can you walk?"

Riku remained silent and stunned for a second, no longer shivering. His eyes slowly went from wide, to normal as he replied, "Y-yeah. I think it was a ricochet." He tried to get up on his own, but he collapsed with a heavy grunt of pain. "I-I need help. Can you help me?"

Sora nodded, putting one of Riku's arms around him, "Come on! We can get to the hospital taking the back roads."

They traversed slowly through Radiant Garden, making sure to avoid as much gunfire as they could by taking alleyways. Fortunately, what remained of Radiant Gardens Military still had control of most of the area. A few stray bullets whizzed over their heads, but within fifteen or so minutes, they made it to the hospital. They walked in, and Sora's eyes widened in horror.

Soldiers. Civilians. Men in uniform. Kids in their pajamas. Blood. Screaming. Agony.

The movies had it right. When you see something so horrifying, your mind tunes out the shouts of orders. Everything seems slow. Soldiers on the floor, bandaged. Children on oxygen masks. Everyone stained with debris, dirt. The olive drab uniforms turned dark where wounds were received. The blood-curtling screams of kids, some hurt, some over their parents. Then the agonizing screams of soldiers, some crying, many dying. It's a sight that one never forgets, and one that haunts forever.

Then, you adapt. Time goes forward at full speed, and the chaos turns into background noise, and getting Riku to aid is key. "Hey!" Sora shouts at the entrance, "My friend's hurt!"

A heavy smack to his leg knocks him, over, dropping Riku to the ground with a loud scream of pain. Looking up, Sora see's two soldiers carrying another on a stretcher. It took everything Sora had in his body not to expel his dinner on the hospital floor at the sight of the mans wounds. Sora got up again, "H-Hey!" Sora coughed, trying to rip his eyes away from the man, bile rising. "I-I need help! My fr-friend is hurt!"

Finally a nurse came over, looking at Sora, "What's wrong with your friend."

Finally ripping his eyes away from the man, he looked at the nurse, "He took a bullet to his leg, and he needs to be stitched up."

The nurse disappeared and returned with a pair of tweasers, and bandages. "I suggest you go somewhere else while I help your friend."

Sora got up, and started to walk away, as he did his best to drown out his friends groans and short grunts of pain. What could he do now? He wasn't a nurse or a doctor, and he couldn't peel his eyes off the ground. He couldn't handle this.

"-I want every solider we have left to rally. Their force is small, and surprise was their tactic. Help is on it's way, but we need to hold out for two days. They cannot be allowed to march through Radiant Garden."

Sora looked up, his dad in sight. That was it! He could help his dad! "Dad! Wait!" Sora shouted, following him out the hospital door. "Dad!"

His father stopped, blue eyes hiding under his officer cap's visor. "Sora? What're you doing here! I thought your mother told you to run to safety!"

Sora stopped, and hung his head, "I-I wanted to try and help! I'm old enough to hold a gun, and I can shoot! I can help!"

His father shook his head, "No, son. No. I need you to get out of here, and back into the residental area. This place is about to become even more dangerous."

He raised the pistol his mom had given him, "But dad, I-"

"No!" was his stern and booming reply. "Get out of here-"

"Mortar shells, incoming!" The solder next to his father shouted.

"Sora! Get down!" His father dove after Sora, tackling him to the ground, as an explosion went off. That was right on top of them, and Sora's ears were ringing. The smoke and buildings all looked the same, and the world was spinning, the flames blurred with the smoke, and the buildings with the sky. Sora's vision slowly returned, as did his hearing, once the mortar volley stopped. "Dad, it's over." Sora tapped his dad. "Come on dad. Up!" His father rolled off of him, his eyes glassed over. "Dad..?" Sora's eyes started to water up, "Dad!" He shook his body, "Dad! Dad!" Sora shook his dads body, "Come on dad, wake up..."

Sora startled himself up from the ground where he had fallen asleep. He ruffled his head, looking around. The grass was still green, and the gravestone to his right still light gray. Sora sighed, reading the dates one last time. "Three years." He stated. "Three years, since the heartless marched through. Three years, since we fought for our freedom from the heartless occupation. We aren't winning, and we aren't losing."

Sora sighed again, talking to the grave, "The war is at a stalemate, but everyone is hopeful. Destiny Islands halted the offensive, giving everyone time to rally and begin a push back. Rad-" Sora cleared his throat, "-Hollow Bastion may once again be Radiant Garden in a few years time... assuming we make it that far."

Sora looked up, watching the grey sky, when a humvee pulled up, "Sora, we got a new target."

Getting off the ground, Sora turned to see Riku standing at the turret. Climbing in, Sora settled into his seat as they took off, grabbing a rifle and loading it.

"What's our target?"

A/N: So, who found the where Sora made the "wrong" decision, based on what was said in Chapter 16?


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: **Sorry for this late update. Life hasn't let me frequent the world of writing lately, and time has been short. Spring break was loaded with the busy, and the gaming as well. Now that school is back in for some of us, here's chapter 17!

Chapter 17: Destiny-Soft Paint.

Sora walked in, his head hung low, and the cannonball stares from Riku and Roxas boring into his back made it all the more difficult to stand as he did. After all, Sora had made a grave mistake yesterday, and on a random topic of elementary school days, everyone was boasting about something. Sora, unwilling to feel like the deadbeat kid he was, boasted his painting skills. Riku's mother, however, only heard he could paint.

She failed to catch the first part where Sora said he was good at _finger_ painting.

So, here the three boys were, dressed to paint, three gallon buckets of paint in their hands, rollers, pans, and painters tape. "Well, uh… guess we start!" Sora exclaimed walking in and looking around the dining area, "But uh… which wall first?"

"Better question, what do we start with?" Riku asked, looking at his smaller brush, "We go these smaller brushes for detailing, but what do we need to detail?"

"Yeah… and why do we have tape?" Roxas asked, swinging the full roll of tape around his finger, "We're not trying to tape anything on the walls, right?" The roll slipped away from him, and he walked to go pick it up.

"Well, uh…" Sora stuttered, "I think we use the smaller brushes to go along the trim… and the tape… to… to… uh…" Sora hung his head, "Hell if I know guys. I didn't think she'd actually make us go through with it."

"Then you should have stopped bragging about how many _houses _you painted, and informed her that you're really good at _finger _painting. Not _contract_ painting." Riku fumed, sitting at one of the nearby tables, "None of us even know step one to painting a room, or a door, or a dinning room. The last time I painted _was _elementary school."

"But my houses were really pretty…" Sora muttered, but was quickly overtaken by Roxas.

"Well… we're here, so, we should probably try to figure this out." Roxas added, trying to give a more posititive outlook, "We can't quite leave, after all. We got a job to do, and she's paying us really well. About as much as she'd pay a contractor."

"Correction, she's paying you two. I'm the good son earning some tuition money for college." Riku picked himself up with a heavy sigh, "So, I think we start with the tape. It's gotta be useful for something, right?"

Sora shook his head at Riku, "I think we start rolling first. Get the big part's done, then go back and do the smaller stuff. In fact, I think the tape is useless."

Roxas shook his head at Sora, "I think we start with the small brushes first, go around the trim, then use the rollers. Less likely to get paint on the trim."

Riku shook his head at both of them, "Then why do we have rolls of freakin' painters tape? What do we use them for?"

"As a _paint _ful joke?" Sora answered with a wide grin, receiving a glare from Riku, "Okay, fine. But what do we tape? Our rollers if they break? That sounds like a useful application."

Roxas peeled some off the roll and touched the sticky side, "No… it's not strong enough to hold much of anything." Ripping a piece off he began sticking it onto various objects.

"Well…" Riku started, but closed his mouth, unsure of what to add on. "Damn it… how do we paint?"

There was a loud, "Ahem," from two girls, and a reaction from all three boys as they turned their heads. In the door, with _real _painting clothes on (as in, actually had paint smears and what not,) stood Kairi, Xion, and Naminé.

With a hand on her hip, Kairi looked at the three of them, "Are you guys seriously stuck on where to start?"

Riku started to nod, followed by Sora. "Yeah. We're stuck." Sora rubbed the back of his head, "Where do we start? How do we start?"

Roxas shakes his head instead, "We got this under control, ladies!" He smirked walking over to the paint can, "Obviously you start by opening this…" Roxas looked at the paint can, the small grin on his face starting to lose shape, "And… uh…" Roxas sat down next to the can and shook his head. "We're hopeless, aren't we?" He asked, giving a small smile to Naminé.

She giggled a little bit, a small rose hue in her cheeks from the smile, and nodded in reply. However, she offered nothing in terms of vocal response.

Kairi rolled her eyes at the three. "You **are **hopeless. Here," Kairi picked up the roll of tape, "this is painters tape. We're gonna use it to tape off the ceiling, and the trim."

"Hah!" Riku shouted, "So it was what we were supposed to start with!"

Continuing on as if the outburst didn't happen, Kairi proceeded with the next instructions. "Then, we're going to go along the edges with the small brushes, then with rollers, do the big painting job. With six of us here, it should take no time at all."

Roxas reached into the Moogle-Mart bags and pulled out six rollers. "Well, that explains the extra rollers she gave us."

Kairi nodded, pointing to everyone, "Well let's start. Take a roll of tape, and start in a corner of the room. We'll work to our right until everything is taped."

Before anyone could get anywhere, there was a petite grunt from Naminé as she tried taping the ceiling. Her eyes were round, face red with embarrassment, and an apologetic pout towards Roxas who sheepishly rubbed his head, "Uh, guys? What about the ceiling? Naminé can't reach it, and I don't think anyone else here can."

A brief nod from Kairi, and a short time for quick thinking, she replied, "The boys will use chairs. Us girls will get the trim, hand boys tape for the ceiling, and work our way on around."

The taping, in Sora's mind, was the most boring part of the whole experience. Rip a piece, tape. Ripe another, tape the same spot, but further away from the wall. Move chair. Rip piece, tape. Accidentally cover wall, redo four times before grunting, and leaving it. Ripe another, tape further from wall. Move the chair. Rip piece, tape… monotonous, boring, dull, and any other synonym for the words. That alone took them about two hours to accomplish, but with pairs of two working together, they made their way around the dining room fast.

"Alright!" Sora exclaimed, jumping off the chair, "Ceiling is taped! What part do we do now?"

From her spot near the entrance, Kairi nodded in response, "Alright. Next!" She exclaimed, "We start painting. Girls will get trim, boys get to roll. I already laid drop cloths down, and filled paint pans up. So let's knock this out!"

Sora picked up his roller, and almost got started, but a fast dab to his leg halted him. Looking down, he saw a large smear of cream colored paint smeared into him. "Hey! What was that for?"

The perpetrator wagged her finger at him, "Nuh uh." Kairi explained, "Wait for me to get a start on the trim; then follow me. You'll find it's a lot easier that way." With a spin of a her heel, she was painting away next to the trim, leaving Sora with precious few things to do while he waited. So, with his limited options of standing around looking like a moron, or watching the café, he decided to observe the rest of the café. The plastic white drop cloth all along the wooden floor was an odd sight, not to mention the green tape between the trim and on the ceiling. Xion and Riku were chatting away while Xion started on the trim. Roxas and Naminé were… flirting? Could it be called that? They sort of just looked at each other on and off, and when gazes met, Roxas gave her a warm smile going back to work, while Naminé blushed and painted with superior purpose, only to rinse and repeat.

"Focus, Sora!" Kairi snapped, "I've got a good start, go on and begin rolling."

He nodded, but not without a small pout. She was certainly bossy today… which gave him an oddly funny idea. He dipped his finger into the paint and looked at Kairi. Intently focused on her work on the trim, she wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings. Check. She was also sticking her rear end in the air, so as to get the best angle possible. Check. Sora's daring side at dangerous levels? Check. With a quick wipe of his finger on the rear of her shorts, Kairi leaped up with a small yelp. "That's one." Sora smiled.

"One what?"

"Tally mark," He replied, rolling the space she had already trimmed. "Every time you order me to do something without some form of 'please,' I'm going to mark your bum." Sora felt a wet finger slide across his cheek, and found that the cream color once again painted his skin. "What?!"

"Every time you mark me, I mark your face." Kairi stated, her arms crossed. "Any objections?"

Sora shook his head, "Nope."

Riku shook his head, "Stop flirting before it gets out of hand!"

It got out of hand pretty fast. So far out of hand, Sora and Kairi didn't even get halfway done with their wall, leaving the other two pairs to finish it for them. Their fight of cream markings went on for about an hour or so, Kairi had tallied five, Sora tallied seven, a smiley face, and a nice hand was the victor, much to Kairi's displeasure.

With the walls painted, Kairi clasped her hands together, "Perfect! We're done!"

"That's it?" Roxas asked, "No more? We just… wait?"

Naminé nodded, speaking up in a small and weak voice, "Yep. Now we just wait for the paint to dry."

Riku nodded, slinging his shirt off. "Finally!" He tossed it on the ground in the center, "I'm starved! I'll go make us something to eat in the kitchen."

Xion watched the shirt fly through the air before turning back to Riku, "Are you done stripping, or should I expect your pants to follow?"

"Later, and maybe the boxers will join your pa-"

Xion covered his mouth and drug him into the kitchen, "I think we should start making lunch. _**Now**_."

Sora and Kairi smiled at each other, wiping themselves off as best as they could from the paint marks, as they were doing so, Kairi looked over at the two blondes sitting by themselves, "Say, Sora, have you ever seen Naminé talk…? Like, more than a few sentences?"

He tilted his head side to side, now that it was active in thought, Sora hadn't really heard Naminé speak more than half a page's worth of words, and that was still a big if. "No… not really. She's not really talkative around me." Kairi nudged him to look over at both of the teens across from them. It wasn't a very loud conversation on either of their parts, Naminé was speaking, but in a hushed voice, and Roxas in the same manor. Roxas was always the one to make a change in his behavior for someone he liked. With the guys, he was open, carefree, and fun. When they first met, he was no better than Naminé.

Maybe that's why they connected so well. Roxas was a quiet guy himself before being tainted by Sora and Riku. Naminé hasn't improved around anyone except Roxas, and their growing friendship was fast blooming, faster than Sora's and Riku's best friendship bloomed. "You know, Sora," Kairi whispered, "I think she speaks more to Roxas than to even her parents."

"You really think that?" Sora asked, smiling, "Come on, I see Roxas is closer to her than… everyone I've met, but her parents?"

She noded, "Met them for a minute. She gets the shyness naturally."

A small laugh from Sora and he nodded, "Well, let's get to the kitchen and leave them be."

The next day, the café opened at its usual time, the painters tape removed, and the fresh coat of cream paint looked excellent, "All thanks to my painting prowess!" Sora patted himself on the back with a triumphant and smug grin.

Kairi knocked the back of his head with an open hand, "You mean, thanks to _the girls_ painting prowess."

He rubbed the back of his head with a nod, "Right, right…" He looked over at Roxas, who was drumming his hands on the counter, his eyes glued to the outside window and the sidewalk. "Hey, Roxas!"

Startled, he jumped up, running a hand through his hair, "Oh! Uh, yeah, Sora?"

"You've been staring at the window since we opened, what's up?"

"Oh. Well, I'm waiting for Naminé to show up. I'm helping her step out of her shell."

There was a sudden halt in the café crew at Roxas' words. Sora with his jaw agape, Kairi in the middle of swiping a credit card, and Riku mid drink. It wasn't until Riku let out a low yelp of the scalding hot liquid that everyone resumed their work… sort of. "Really?" Sora asked, "How do you even manage to get her to speak more than a few words to you?"

A small shrug from Roxas was an answer enough, but to further his point, "I dunno, she just… opens up to me. She likes to draw, and she really likes watching me skateboard. She's even got a pretty cool sketch of me grinding a rail down by the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee building."

"Let me stop you right there," Sora held his hand out for emphasis. "She has not only spoken more than a paragraph to you, but she's even telling you about her hobbies." Roxas nodded slowly, so Sora pressed on, "Not just this, but she hangs out with you." Roxas nodded again. "And you're okay with this." Another nod, this time, Sora grinned. "You know… I remember a blonde haired, spikey moron who would've sworn she was-"

"Hi!"

All eyes bolted towards the door as they all spotted Naminé with a large grin, a beautiful white sun dress and flats. Sora had eyes for Kairi, and he was head over heels for that girl, but Naminé just stunned him completely. "Hey..?" Sora replied cautiously as she walked up to the counter, where she stood at his register. "O-oh!" Sora replied, rubbing the back of his head, hoping to break out of his stunned state. "Welcome to Destiny Café, can I interest you in some fresh banana muffins, or a French Vanilla Latte?"

Naminé rocked back and forth, her head carelessly teetering side to side as she thought –or at least, made Sora think she was thinking- before she finally perked up, and ordered, "I'll have a mocha frappe, if you please."

Sora nodded slowly, his mind _still _unable to comprehend Naminé. She… she talked. In a happy, upbeat manor no less. What… what? The cogs in his head kept turning, but his mind had sparks flying as ends didn't meet. Again, what? Naminé was shy. She barely spoke, and when she did it was in a hushed manor. She was speaking in an upbeat, chipper tone. Disconnect, there's a missing link. "Uh…" A fast tap to the back of his head from Riku's mother reminded him that he was still working, and he had to finish the transaction, "Oh! Sorry, what size did you want?"

"Can I get a lar-" She hesitated, and broke. Her bubbly manor crumbled, and she looked at the ground, shyly twisting her leg. "C-can I get a small?"

Sora nodded, this time no longer losing his motor skills over thought. She was still shy, so Naminé hadn't been faking it after all, "Your total is two twelve." She quickly handed him the money before he had even finished speaking, exactly two munny and twelve sents. Yep, she was still the shy Naminé. Before Sora could even put her money away she had vanished from the line, and scurried over to Roxas; who had the largest grin Sora had ever seen on the guy.

He was ecstatic, glowing with happiness, and by no means short of excitement. In his rants of congratulations, and telling Naminé she did wonderful, he could see the shy blonde smiling with a bright blush creeping up on her cheeks which Roxas blindly ignored.

There was a light tapping on his shoulder, and a small bit shorter than him, was Kairi. "Do you see what I see?" She pointed at the two, "Namely, that blush Naminé has?" Sora nodded, and Kairi formed a smug grin on her face. "I think our shy little blonde has a huge crush on the resident skater boy." She paused and as Sora opened his mouth, she quickly added, "Bigger than we had originally thought."

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone for reading yet another chapter in Destiny Cafe, and as time continues, Destiny Cafe once again moves from winter, to spring! Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter, and the AU chapter:** snoogenz, Blint, Peppamince, KHLegacy, Stargazer 225, El Cuentaceuntos, xXellesmeraXx, BabyYoureMyOxygen, Gohan Roxas, psychicshipping. **Thanks for the patience and the will to keep reading!


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Student Teacher

It was a rather solemn day on the café. School had just entered the week before finals, and every student who could get a seat was studying to their hearts content (or into a spiraling fit of hysterics with the mentality of 'I am so f'ing screwed!') Just like all weekdays, the café maintained its standard hours, but after 6, all the employees got off to do work. That included Kairi.

She was off in one corner doing a bit of tutoring to those unfortunate souls who were having issues with their easy classes. Her mind, however, was directed off in the distance, and hell hath no fury like an angry woman. Sora was on the other end of the café, tutoring as well. Roxas had let it slip that Sora was actually really good at math. Normally, that'd be okay. It'd be a nice, healthy mix of boys and girls.

But it didn't follow that healthy mix. Instead, it was buzzing with a lot of girls and a few desperate guys. Whether they were desperate for help, or a quick lay were indistinguishable from this distance. But those girls… she knew what they were there for, and it definitely wasn't Sora's amazing tutoring lessons. Though he was dreamily good at being a teacher.

Sora must've been doing some working out over the past few months, because he had definitely grown in muscle size. By no means was he as buff and sexy as Riku, but he had definitely developed enough muscle to fill his already small T-shirt. Not only that, but his Casual Friday clothing made him look almost identical to a teacher… a crisp white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a dark pair of jeans… Kairi understood why all the girls were crowding him, but it didn't quell her rage any.

There went that blonde chick, asking for help once again. What was that, five times in the past two minutes? She had hogged Sora most of the time, her low cut shirt, her leaning to show her oh so _ample _features off to Sora. He was only helping her with basic Algebra. She was struggling with that! There was no way! She was just trying to flirt and get Sora's attention, well Kairi would have that bi-

"Kairi! You're trembling. Are you cold?" Selphie asked.

Kairi busted out of her stupor, and shook her head, "No, just… looking around, that's all."

Selphie nodded, a sly smirk on her face, "You mean at the new cutie all the girls are loving on over there? _Your _Sora?"

Kairi started to dreamily nod, before shaking her head, "He's not _my _Sora." She proclaimed, looking back down at her work. "I just find it hard to believe that blonde needs his help every second on simple algebra." Kairi started furiously scribbling the next problem on her study sheet, "I mean, that's the tenth time he's helped her, averaging about three minutes per session… who is that stupid? I mean, she's obviously faking it. Just, look at her! And he's just oh _sooo_ happy to help, not realizing she's just gawking and-"

"Kairi, sweetie, chill." Selphie sighed, "You've solved the same problem four times now." With a quick proof read of her scrap paper, she noticed the same integral had been solved four times. She was doing angry math at this point, and if she kept up, she'd solve the same problem a fifth time, but with her pencil ripping through. Selphie cleared her throat, and slid the paper away from Kairi, "Now, why don't we come up with our own plan?"

Kairi looked up, a quizzical look on her face. "Plan?"

Selphie nodded more enthusiastically than usual. "Yeah!" Selphie pointed out the crowd, "Sora is attracting a lot of attention. Those sweet arms and that defined body… he probably doesn't know of those lecherous eyes on him." Kairi nodded, her eyes locked on the spiky-haired brunette, "So, if he's unaware, why don't you help him tutor?"

There was such a huge buildup, with so many different, and interesting ways to go. From the scandalous 'oops I spilled a drink, now take your shirt off!' trick, to the sexual 'I need help _in the back_.' And Selphie, the sappy, romantic girl she is, picked the most boring of all. "That's it?" Kairi asked, hoping she misheard.

"Well, think about it," So Kairi didn't mishear. "If you were to offer your service, he'd be grateful! He wouldn't know that you actually plan to kill every girls hopes with him right down to their very core."

"Too far." Kairi repeated, "Too far." The plan was pretty decent though, now that she thought it through with her logic side, rather than her hormonal side. She'd get in close, pretty much bringing a new person to the cold war that was based around Sora's attention, she would also be able to chat with him. Toss in a few flirts, a cup of coffee, she could call it a date… thing. Picking up her notebook and pencil she got up. "I'm gonna help Sora."

"Good luck, Kairi!" Selphie replied, going back to her algebra II study guide.

Every pace Kairi took forward, her heart doubled its own pace. Her feet grew cold (metaphorically,) and suddenly, this idea sounded bad. If she backed out now, she may be able to save some grace by getting a cup of coffee. Or grabbing a napkin, to blow her nose. Maybe she could head outside..? How did her breath smell? Had her deodorant worn off already? She was asking more questions.

"Oh, Kairi!"

_That _was almost too masculine for Kairi to handle, and her knees nearly crumbled. She turned to smile at Sora, "Hey, Sora!" She greeted, "Saw you were tutoring, and was wondering if you'd need any help?"

"Oh, yeah!" He replied with a big grin, and an enthusiastic gesture, "It's a lot more crowded than I imagined it would be. I was only expecting maybe one or two, not… this."

Deep in Kairi's mind, closer to her hormonal side, she thought that maybe it had to do with how cute that outfit looked on him, and how hot he must look with his newfound muscle. "Well, I'm here to help!"

Once again, he gave her a smile that always made her heart flutter, "Awesome!" He got up next to her face and pointed, "That blonde girl needs some major help. Start on her, and I'll make us some drinks." He gave her a nice pat on the back, and vanished to the counter.

Triumphant! Kairi beamed on the inside, and started prancing around. That ample cleavage double D size monster was going down by her own hand! With a perfectly calm outside smile, her eyes hiding most of her intent, she sat down next to her, "Hey!" She greeted with a warm tone.

The blonde girl looked up and smiled, "Oh! Hi!" The tone was warm from her as well… this was a battle of wits, one false move would set it all out of Kairi's favor. "Are you here for Sora's tutoring, too?"

Wait, that sentence didn't have any evil intent behind it at all. "Actually, "Kairi pointed to Sora, then herself, "I'm actually here to help him out in tutoring. We both have the same knowledge in math, so… here I am!" She gave a warm smile.

"That's great!" The blonde girl replied, she showed Kairi her Algebra II study guide, "Could you help me on this problem? Sora already went over the basics but…" She gave Kairi a sheepish look.

This… wasn't what Kairi was expecting. She wasn't hesitating at all. No snide remarks, no scoffs, scowls, or even a disappointed look. She was here entirely for help. That made her feel a little worse on the inside for the great misjudgment in character. "Sure, let me see it…"

They worked for a few minutes, and Kairi learned the girl was sick through the latter part of the semester with mono, and had missed out on the last chapters, which were going to be everywhere on the final exam. The more time she worked, the more Kairi felt like most of the people here actually were here for tutoring, much like the boys she helped tutor. "Well, do you think you get it?"

The blonde nodded, "Yeah, I think I understand it pretty well." She closed her notebook, and stretched, "Say, you work with Sora a lot, don't you?"

Kairi nodded, going onto the next question, pointing at the hardest problem on the study guide, "I work with him most days, why do you ask? Oh, and solve this last problem."

The blonde girl nodded and rewrote the problem the same way it was, then started to distribute various variables, "Well… he's really cute. Are you two by chance dating?"

The crack of Kairi's mechanical pencil's lead didn't signify anger, but rather complete surprise. So maybe this girl was after Sora, but only as a mere afterthought, rather than the primary goal. Or, maybe she just wanted to congratulate Kairi? Or maybe this was the permission ask… "W-well… we aren't dating…"

The blonde girl sighed in relief, "So, that means he's available? That's good… I was worried you two had something."

Kairi gritted her teeth behind her smile. That was the thing, they did have something… at least, Kairi thought they did. It was mostly just playful flirting, and her trying to weasel her way into his daydreams. Although, Sora never really made advances towards her. Or did he? Maybe she never picked up on those subtle things, and maybe he failed to pick up on hers…

Nah, that couldn't be it. However, she had grown to like this girl, even though she was trying to boy-nap Sora from her. "Well, it's unusual for girls to like Sora to be the spotlight like this. Is there a reason why?"

She nodded without hesitation, "Well, Riku is graduating this year. He's off to college, and has a girlfriend. Some of us are homewreckers, but not all. Sora, however, still has another year left here. That's enough time to get more than a summer fling, ya know?"

That was true enough, but Kairi simply couldn't let her have him. So, she was being a little protective, but she couldn't really help it. Sora was just too cute, and far too oblivious to catch on that maybe she had a huge crush on him. She couldn't be mean to this girl, but she also didn't want to throw in the towel. "Well…" She scratched her cheek, "I don't think he's very easy to get to. I mean, some of these girls here are here to flirt, but look at him." Kairi pointed over to Sora, who was helping another brunette out. It was quite clear to both Kairi and the blonde, this brunette wanted his hand in hers. "He's tutoring her, he has everyone's best intentions at heart. I'm not saying don't try, I'm just saying you'll be in for one helluva journey."

Sora looked over at the two girls, and gave them a smile, and a wave. Kairi blushed very slightly, and saw the blonde was smiling at her. "Well, I take it you have a crush on him, too?"

Kairi blushed a deeper shade and looked at the notebook, trying to work a bit more, "L-let's stay focused. Okay?"

As the café started to close up, Kairi and Sora grabbed themselves a warm drink, leaving the café as the cool spring air washed over them. Sora yawned, drawing Kairi's eyes to his blue eyes when they opened back up, looking right at her. That perfect shade of blue, as deep as the ocean. It was easy to get lost in them, and if one wasn't careful, they could drown themselves in their beauty at times. She tried to halt herself, but the smile that crept on her lips caused her body to ever so slightly shift within a few centimeters of his arm.

Sora looked down at her, catching Kairi in the act of smiling, and Kairi saw the faintest blush appear on his cheeks. "W…what's up, Kairi?"

She shook her head and rested it against his shoulder, not really wanting to move. "Nothing just tired. Mind if I borrow this?" She nuzzled her way deeper into his arm, or at least as far as it would allow her to go. "It's pretty comfy." She giggled.

Sora chuckled slightly, slurping on his warm drink. "Yeah? Well don't fall asleep. I'd rather not carry you…" Sora hesitated a bit, before mumbling just above his breath. "T-though if you did… I wouldn't mind to carry you…"

Kairi smiled to herself and rested her eyes. She knew she wasn't supposed to hear that from Sora at all, but, she did, and the low mumble from his voice sent a loud message to her, and she didn't want to go anywhere that wasn't with him. At least, for a little while. Her legs started to get a little heavy, and Sora stopped, probably at a crosswalk.

When Kairi awoke, she was in her bed. She bolted up, and saw she was still in her outfit from last night. Did Sora carry her to her room? Did he carry her home in his muscular arms? She started to get giddy with the thought. She rolled off her bed and was humming a happy tune as she danced into the bathroom, where her older brother Axel was standing with nothing more than a towel. "Hey, lil' sis! What're you doing up this early?"

Ignoring her half naked brother she started up brushing her teeth, "I got carried home by the cute boy next door, and I awoke so happy I couldn't sleep!"

Axel laughed, "You know what else that 'boy next door' did? He laid you on your bed… after I told him where your room was. I followed you guys up there, and you'll never guess what he did."

Kairi stopped brushing her teeth, and looked at him with big, wide eyes. Her girly side immediately soared. Did he hug her? Tuck her in? Kiss her? Kiss her and say good night? Kiss her, confess, and say goodnight? "Well..?" She asked, trying to keep her heart rate under control.

Axel leaned in, "He told me…" He looked both ways, probably checking for dad, "To lock the door behind him."

Kairi's face deadpanned. "You… JERK!" She shouted, spewing minty toothpaste and saliva everywhere, as a now completely naked Axel scurried to his room, laughing. Kairi huffed, brushing her teeth with a newfound hatred for her older brother. Once her teeth were completely plaque free, she cleaned herself up, grabbed a new uniform and just as she was about to jump out the door, a spiky haired teen greeted her.

"Hey!" Sora smiled, putting his hand behind his head, "Thought we could… walk to school together. Last week… and finals around the corner…" He started to look around, refusing to make eye contact with her, "And I figured we need the extra support..?"

She smiled, all hatred towards her older brother gone at the sight of Sora's cute, and humongous grin. "Sure! Let's get going!"

**A/N: **Much over due at this point, and a little out of time for what it was written for, considering for a lot of us, Summer has been in full swing for a couple of months. Giving a universal thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter; **Gohan Roxas, Harmonious Wolf, KHLegacy, psychicshipping, MonMonCandie, xXellesmeraXx, Blint, **and one anonymous Guest. To the Guest: I cannot help but apologize at times, the quote "You are your toughest critic" comes to mind. I cannot answer the second question, and as for the Heartless Wars, I've been debating on tossing it up, though it is very much still in the early stages of preparation.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Well, it's been some time since my last update on this.. so without wasting anymore time, here we go!

Chapter 19: Winter Spice… with a Twist!

Sora looked around him, standing behind one of the two registers within Destiny Café. It was the new white walls, a few Christmas tunes playing softly in the background, tables partly filled with customers casually enjoying their Friday evening, and Sora couldn't help but feel the same way he felt the other day: Happy as Frosty with his top hat.

Sora was working the Café with his best friends in the whole world: Riku, relaxing at a table with his girlfriend Xion at a nearby table, tossing sweet nothings between each other, having a makeshift date with one cup of coffee and a cookie between the two of them. Roxas, sitting and chatting with Naminé, two cup of coffee sat comfortably in between them, as they looked over Naminé's newest drawing. Sora grinned to himself, observing couples as he often did behind the counter, and, unlike last year, he had someone very special to share it with-

"Ugh… why aren't we busier?!" Kairi slumped over the counter. She looked up at Sora's goofy grin, the one she definitely couldn't help but smile back at, "Why are you so smug? I'm bored…"

If only she knew why his grin grew wider. "You know, I remember it was about a year ago…"

She got up, and rested herself against the counter, looking at him. Her eyes gleamed with curiosity as to where he was going with those words, "A year ago..?" she asked.

"You don't remember?"

"Wait, wait…" She paused for a second, "Oh!" She grinned a little wider, "Wasn't this about the time we first met?"

Sora snapped his fingers, and pointed at her, "Bingo!" Sora laughed a bit, resting his hands on the register, "Man, a whole year ago, huh?" He looked over at Kairi, then the busy café, "Things sure are different this year, aren't they?"

She walked over next to him, resting over the counter the same way he was, "Wow… it really has been a while, hasn't it?" Sora nodded his head as Kairi continued, "One year since I moved to Radiant Garden… wow. Hey, hey, Sora,"

"Yeah?"

"What was the first thing I got here?"

"Winter Spice Latte-"

"With your personal flare of whip cream."

The two shared a connected smile, and went back to crowd watching. Eight at night was a bit late for most to be sitting in a café. There were movies to be caught, dates to be met, and in Sora's case, games to be played. Yet, he was pretty happy here. He snuck a peek at Kairi. After all, it was hard not to be happy around her. She smiled when he needed a pick-me-up, she gave him hugs when he felt down, and her very presence kept him warm, even on the coldest of walks home. There wasn't a single video game that couldn't wait until he was absolutely sure Kairi didn't need his time anymore. "I feel like something is off with the café lately."

"What do you mean?"

Sora pointed out the crowd, "Last year, around this same time, we weren't busy at all. A few customers here and there, but… now look." Sora swept his hand across the scenery and half-filled café in front of him. "We've got people, we've got a reputation –not that we lacked it before- but now it seems we're even more popular…"

"Maybe it's because of you-" Kairi held her hand over her mouth, a tinge of red on her cheeks.

"What do you mean by me?" Sora asked, looking at her. Was she going to confess something to him? Perhaps tell him he looked hot, or cute? He paused for a second, and actually looked Kairi over. She had deposited her apron, and let her hair down. She wore leggings underneath a skirt, and what appeared to be her favorite pink shirt… once again, like all the other times, she was perfectly accented by her clothing choice. Sora took his turn and blushed as well.

"Well, it-it's nothing, really." She walked back over to her register greeting the customer who walked in, "W-welcome to Destiny Café, can I interest you in a-"

"Date?"

Sora's ears perked and he looked over to see an all too familiar face. Rayden. Shit! He hadn't given up on Kairi yet? Was the park incident not enough?

Kairi looked over at Sora, and he saw the plea she gave out for help, as she turned back to Rayden, "I-I'm sorry, Rayden, but I'm only allowed to interest customers in coffee."

"Well, would you be interested in you, and me, two cups of coffee, and the couch over there?" He flicked his head over to the now open love seat that Sora, who had originally thought it was a good idea (for him and Kairi to share it,) was now the worst possible thing in the whole café. "I know you got a break soon, so why not?"

Sora looked over at Riku and Roxas, both of which were now looking on in interest. Riku was furrowing his brow, and had already started to move.

"I'm not interested, Rayden." She answered plainly, and dully. "So, if you're not here to get coffee or a cookie, or something, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Kairi, I'm sorry about the whole park thing, I didn't really have anything planned at my house." Rayden pleaded.

Sora called bullshit, but kept quiet… though he was visibly starting to get a little upset.

Kairi noticed this, and performed her best to solve the situation peacefully, "Rayden, no, now please, order or leave."

Once again, like before, he was not having it. Persistence is a virtue… sadly. "All I'm asking for is fifteen minutes of your time…" Rayden looked over and saw the spikey haired brunette, "Oh. Makes sense, now. Your boyfriend is here; don't want him seeing you with another man, right?" He slapped a cocky smirk on his face that Sora wanted to smack right off, "I'll knock him out, and then there won't be a problem, right?" He put a hand on hers, and when she flinched away, he tightened the grip, "Please, let's not start a scene…"

"Too late for that." Riku answered, tapping Rayden on the shoulder, "I'm going to ask this once." Riku took a step forward, arms crossed, and looking down at the jock, "I'm going to ask you to leave, and leave Kairi alone."

"Oh!" Rayden laughed, "Two timing? I bet that really pisses of Xion and Sora." He looked at Riku, "And you're going to do what?"

"I'm going to count to three." Riku answered, "You don't want me to hit three."

Rayden didn't move.

Riku started, straight faced, arms still crossed. "One."

Rayden laughed, "Seriously? Are you like, ten or something?" He tightened his grip in Kairi's wrist, and Sora visibly saw her wince.

Sora's blood was boiling, but he remained silent and still, and watched the scene unfold.

"Two." Riku counted.

"Two? What now? What're you gonna do at three? Watch me disappear?" Rayden sneered, "Because that won't-"

"Three."

Within mere seconds, Riku had the teens other arm wrapped tightly around his back, ready to be yanked out of its socket, and his head smashed into the counter. Riku handled his useless attempts at struggling well, and pinned him firmly, "Now I'm going to escort you out."

"You bast-AHH!" Rayden screamed, "That hurts, idiot!"

"Good." Riku held Rayden by his hair, and kept his arm twisted, "It's supposed to. Sora, open the door." Sora did as he was told, and opened the door, and watched as Rayden was thrown out by Riku. Needless to say, Sora had the biggest grin smothered on his face. Riku leaned out the door, and looked down, "Please, do not come back."

Sora closed the door and sighed, "Well, that's that."

There was some clapping for Riku, and he went over and took his seat quietly where Xion held his hand and gave him a few soft kisses. As Sora was going back, he saw Kairi holding her wrist, frowning. "Sorry… about that." He muttered.

"It's okay, at least no one got hurt badly." She sighed, "I really wish he'd quit."

"Me too." Sora answered, not really thinking, "It bugs me."

"It does?" She asked.

"Well, yeah." Sora rested on the counter, watching the remaining evening crowd funnel out, "You obviously didn't want him to touch you. He should've respected you more than that." Sora frowned, "He also hurt you, Kairi. I hate seeing you hurt." Sora looked back at Kairi, who was smiling with a blush on her face, "So…" Sora trailed off.

"Yeah…" Kairi looked around, "Could you… walk me home tonight?" She smiled at him, "Rayden is persistent; I'd feel safer if you walked with me."

"Yeah! I'll definitely walk with you." Sora answered, "But first, we got to close up."


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: **Probably a bad idea to upload this as is... but the idea hit me like a truck after going through some old writing and a rather interesting writing challenge (which I tweaked) and really, it's just a lot of fun playing with a sick Sora.

Chapter 20: In Bed

Sora coughed, Sora sneezed, and now, Sora had new and improved mucus. Now with twenty percent more flavor! Sora had a cold, and for the first time ever, Sora had to call in sick.

"Aww, that sucks, man!" Riku told him, not in person, mind you. Over the phone… like hell he'd risk getting the cold, "Well, mom will understand, I'll tell her you're out for the next few days!"

"Thanks," Sora sniffled, feeling some snot make its way into his throat for a near gagging experience… again. "I'll be back as soon as I'm better."

They shared a few words before insulting one another, and then hanging up feeling all the better as best friends for it. Sora hated being sick. Being sick meant he had to stay home, where his mom (when not working,) spent every waking moment with him. As a nurse, she knew all the ways to put him on the fast track to recovery… she also hindered that fast track with her motherly instincts.

Hot chili with extra red pepper was a homemade remedy that was not proven to make him feel better. But his mother had made him down a bowl every six hours like clockwork. All because someone at work told her 'it worked for her son' and therefore, that translated to another mom as the cure to the common cold. The chili wasn't even the worst thing she tried on him.

He loved her to death, Sora really did, but there was just that little bit... but that's neither here nor there. As it stood now, she was gone for the day. Work called her in, another nurse had caught the cold as well, and in a hospital, a case of the common cold could be fatal to someone.

So, Sora had Goofy and Donald keeping him company, and the new kitten that had gotten him sick in the first place. In honor of that, the kitten, Sniffles, got to cuddle with him. How had this adorable, little ball of cute, jet black fur gotten him sick?

Well, Sora was walking home last night from work, and saw the adorable Sniffles playing near the waterworks. It had frozen that night, and Snifflfes wasn't ppaying attention… she slipped. Right into a pretty strong current that was going to eventually grind her with processing machinery. Without really thinking, Sora waded into the waist deep _freezing _water, and scooped up poor Sniffles who had scampered into his coat, drenching what was dry on him. Sniffles got warm and cozy in his arms on the walk home… and would've fallen asleep had Sora not been shaking so violently.

Needless to say, his mom freaked, got him warm as soon as possible, and this morning, Sora woke up with heavy eyes, a dreary body, and Mucus 2.0… and Sniffles, purring between his chest and covers. Sniffles had been moved to the free pillow next to him twice now, but she always ended up back on Sora, and purring on him somewhere.

So, Sniffles, the new cat in the house, was cuddled next to him, Goofy was at the door, checking on him every hour or so (as per moms instructions,) and Donald was being Donald elsewhere in the house. Donald had chased poor Sniffles earlier for making Sora sick… and they had to be separated for the time being.

Sora faded in and out of consciousness most of the morning after making in his call of ill, and woke up around four to the sound of the door opening up. Goofy got up to go check out who was there, and fell down the stairs in his hurry… crashing into a nearby table.

"Oh, Goofy! What's Sora gonna do with you?"

Sora's eyes widened. That wasn't his mom, that wasn't Riku, or Roxas. That was Kairi. Sora froze and woke Sniffles up, who then scurried under the blankets away from the noise in the staircase. Sora looked over at his dresser, and saw that he looked like a train wreck after a tornado strike. Quickly, he tried to fix his hair up, but to no avail. He tried to fix his body odor, but his deodorant was MIA on the floor where a clothes bomb and _obviously _gone off. Sora opted to hide himself with Sniffles.

"Sora!" Kairi sang in that sweet, sweet voice of hers. "I know you're in here, so come on out!" The voice not only lured Sora out, but Sniffles too. Kairi saw Sora, but then saw Sniffles, and suddenly, "Oh my god! Sora! It's so cute!" Sora didn't exist. Sniffles was out of his bed, and purring in Kairi's arms. It was only seconds before she was under Sniffles spell. "When did you get her?"

"Last night." Sora coughed, and Goofy poked his body onto the side of the bed, where Sora mindlessly petted him. He nodded at the kitten, "That little lady there is the reason I'm sick."

"Aww, but I bet it was worth it." She put Sniffles down who leapt off the bed and strutted off with Goofy. Sniffles was one hell of an actor, that was for sure. Kairi picked up a To-Go coffee cup with the café's logo, "Here Sora, I brought one for you."

Sora sat up and grinned, "Thanks, Kai." He sniffled and took a drink. Hot Chocolate. Extra marshmallows, just how he liked it. "It's perfect."

"Really?" Kairi smiled and blushed as she sat at the foot of his bed, "I made it myself… Riku told me you liked a lot of marshmallows."

Sora nodded, "I love it." He grinned up at Kairi, "Thanks."

"You called me Kai… is that a nickname?" Kairi asked, shyly looking at her cup.

Sora blushed, not wanting to tell her that was the name he called her in his dream a few nights back… when they were dating in said dream. "I… uh, yeah. Thought of it just now." He lied. Not like she'd know the difference… but now that he gave it a spare moment of thought, the dream started kind of like this. If she said-

"Well, I like it." She giggled, "Though it's not very original."

Yep, there she goes. That was pretty identical. So if he continued as is, "Well, I'm not all that creative when I'm sick."

"Well, I don't blame you…" She looked at him and laughed, "But how you manage to look cute with that bed head and bags I'll never know."

Perfect. Sora smiled, and followed his dreams next step of drinking a sip of whatever he had (dream world had a bottle of rum… weird combo,) "Well, beauty in the eye of the beholder."

They conversed for a bit, and much to Sora's dismay, the dream-mixed reality ended there. The dream ended with Sora and her going on a date… after they made out on his bed and did a few other things that his mother wouldn't approve of. Together, they shared a few cafe stories. Kairi told him how Namine walked as Roxas was trying his hand at a latte... and how she giggled at his screw up that caused an even bigger screw up that lead to him mopping and cleaning the entire machine. Sora mostly just listened, unable to really say much. After all, her stories were far better than his... not to mention they were speakable. He couldn't just talk to her about his wild dreams with her in them, and he really couldn't make good conversation out of 'Oh, I dozed in and out of consciousness most of the day.' Yet, somehow or another, as time went on with their talking (and Sora's listening,) he dozed off somewhere between a blushing frenzy when Sora was being cute, and what sounded like the start of a quieter conversation.. Sora wasn't sure, he was out before it really started.

When he woke, Sniffles was cuddled between his chest and blankets again, sleeping soundly. In the doorway stood his mom, armed with the Jacked Chili, and she was slack jawed, "Hey mom," Sora greeted, trying to move his arm.

That's when he noticed Kairi curled up in his arm. She woke slowly, and snapped to when she realized she was cuddling with the sickly Sora. "Oh my!" Kairi flew out of the bed, and blushed. When she noticed his mom, she only blushed more. "I… I was… Bye Sora! See you tomorrow!" She jetted out the door.

Sora's mom looked at him, and smirked devilishly, "So, she's just a classmate?"

Sora blushed, "MOOOM!"

Whatever the cure was, Sora was given it. Whether it be the Jacked Chili, Sniffles cuddles, or Kairi's visit, Sora was better within a day. When he arrived, the whole crew greeted him… and Riku had just hung up the phone.

"That was Kairi, she's sick." Riku grinned evilly, "She's got a cold. Sora, would you know anything about it?"

Sora blushed, "N-no, not really."

Roxas pointed, "He blushed! Guilty as charged! Was it a short kiss or a long one?"

Sora shook his head, blushing even more, "It wasn't like that! We-"

Riku fake gasped, "Did my little Sora become a man?"

"What?! No!" Sora shouted, "We didn't-"

"Oh wow," Roxas chimed in, "So it was experimental the whole way?"

Riku and Roxas laughed as Sora struggled to explain what had happened, to which fell on deaf ears repeatedly, and the teasing only got more and more absurd. Eventually they stopped, and Riku asked, "So... all jokes aside, did anything happen?"

Sora shook his head, remembering for a second, "I don't think so. I passed out though."

Riku muttered under his breath just low enough Sora couldn't hear it, "Well, there's always next time right?"

"Yeah, assuming another guy doesn't get her first!" Roxas joked, but two mean glares from his coworkers quelled his laughter pretty fast.

"Anyway, eyes sharp! I'm flipping the sign!" Riku flipped the sign, and the cafe, along with Sora, were open and ready for the day.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: **Alright, I know this is way late, but hear me out! I've been swamped with life these past few months (sure feels like half a year... Oh wait...) This is one of 3 (you heard right, 3 chapters!) I had been working on for this chapter. This is the one I ultimately went with. Without further adieu... Destiny Cafe! Chapter 21.

Chapter 21: Dizzying Disney Dreams

Sora shook himself a little bit as he watched the snow outside the café fall… and fall, and fall. It had been snowing for two weeks straight… Well, the snow hadn't melted in those two weeks, and it just kept accumulating. Roads were somewhat cleared (finally) but school had been out all week. If it kept up, he'd be out all next week, too.

Riku, Roxas, and Sora. All three of them sat in the café, volunteering some of their free time to help the café. "Some time" was a very subjective phrase, and typically only amounted to an hour or two of actual work before abandoning ship for the snow. Today, however… it was empty. The heater was on, but the lack of extra bodies in the café left it a bit colder than usual, the machines were idling, and not a soul outside wanted to stop in for some cheering up. In unison, all three boys sighed. Riku had been drug into help his mother, as he'd been home for the past few days doing nothing except 'eating and sleeping and getting fat'. Roxas had gotten himself up to help because his mother said the same thing… and Sora was in the same sinking boat as they were.

"This blows." Roxas groaned, "It's empty, and I could've been sleeping in!"

"Yeah." Riku added, playing with his hot chocolate, and yawning, "I could be sleeping in…"

"I could be playing games." Sora chimed.

"If you three break into a musical, I'll laugh." Riku's mother had added in, talking to Sora's mother at a separate table. "Why don't you all go outside and play in the snow?"

"Did it." They all sang.

The door rang, and all three popped their heads up, seeing Kairi and Xion in the door. "There you all are!" Kairi beamed, causing Sora's heart to jump a little, "Do you want to build a snowman?"

The three of them collapsed with various groans and moans.

Xion pouted (at Riku, specifically) muttering, "Okay, bye…"

The two girls left, and Riku looked up, "Ahhh, damnit!" He alone got up and put on his coat and visor beanie. "Mom, I'm going outside to build a snowman!" He jogged out the door, leaving two young men sitting quietly, staring at the emptiness Riku left.

Sora started thinking about Kairi, and the last time they played in the snow together. A year ago, before Christmas… he smiled to himself, and started thinking about her building a cute little snowman. Complete with an awkwardly shaped head and a missing nose… at least, until he corrected it with a carrot. The thought gave him a small smile, and Sora got up, grabbed his beanie, and coat, "Mom, I'm going to play in the snow!"

"H-hey! Wait up!" Roxas shouted, following Sora out the door with his cold weather gear.

They made their way to the park, where Riku, Xion, Kairi, Naminé, and Selphie were building away on a snowman. Not the cute little one Sora had imagined, but a snowman nonetheless. Kairi noticed them first, "Sora! You came!" She ran over to greet him with a hug, something he had gotten accustomed to. "Oh! And Roxas, too!" when she released him, Sora saw shy Naminé vanish behind the half built snowman. Roxas ran over to join Naminé, where they conversed idly, laughing in their own little world as they continued working on the snowman.

Sora smiled at Kairi in her cute little hat, and she smiled up at him, the snow still falling. They both had failed to notice that they were still embracing one another, Sora's hands resting comfortably on her lower back, and hers performing a similar action. They stood there lost in their own little world as the snow fell around them. "Feels like we're in a snow globe, huh?"

Kairi looked up at Sora, then she looked around, seeing the beautiful white snow falling, covering their footprints and softly sprinkling them with motivation to get closer and stay warm. They looked at each other and smiled, then both looked up at the sky.

A camera clicked.

Both looked over at the sound, and saw a wide eyed girl, with a yellow coat and brown hair. "That was perfect! You two are so totally cute together!"

"Selphie!" Kairi squeaked with an extra tinge of pink, "Delete that picture!"

"No!" She giggled, "It's too cute! I'll give you a copy instead!"

Kairi wadded up a snow ball and chucked it, and Selphie narrowly dodged it. Selphie was laughing like mad and ran away from the duo, throwing her own snowball back. She hit Sora, who returned fire and hit Roxas. Roxas took his own and hit Xion, Xion hurled one and hit Naminé, and the usually shy Naminé put on her A game and absolutely drilled Riku with a perfectly crafted sphere of pure ice. It was all out war, with everyone fighting each other.

Sora ducked behind a tree, an all too familiar situation playing out before him, "Riku! We fought together!" He shouted, scooping up his own snowball, and began to mold it, "We defeated two SOLDIER members! Why betray me now?!"

"You aren't the same man I fought alongside with!" Riku tossed a snowball that hit Sora's cover, "The Sora I know wouldn't be hiding behind a tree! He'd face me! With all his might!"

"Why would I do that to my best friend?" Sora shouted, chucking his poorly crafted ball.

"Because I have something dear to you!" He turned to a tree, "Xion! Show Sora we mean business!"

Sora turned to face the shuffling of black and pink, and witnessed Xion holding Kairi hostage. Not just hostage, but she had a big chunk of ice… and she had Kairi's (rather sexy) stomach showing. The ice and the stomach… only meant…

"You monster!" Sora shouted. "Let her go!"

"Then join me!" Riku demanded, "Together, we can defeat Roxas and Naminé! Together, as best friends!"

"Sora! Join them!" Kairi shouted, squealing a bit as the freezing ice touched her stomach, "It is really freakin' cold and that ice is gonna be **REALLY **cold!"

"Unhand her!" Roxas out of nowhere, springs past Sora and aims for Xion, who releases Kairi to dodge the shot. "Drats! Sora! Join me! We can defeat our enemy!"

There was a momentary pause, and Naminé took full advantage. She poked her head from behind the snowman, "I think Selphie went home."

"Really?" Riku asked, dropping his act and checking the time on his phone. His eyes widened at what he discovered, "Oh! That's why! Guys, it's like, six! It's gonna be getting dark soon!"

"It's six?!" Roxas shouted, "Crap! Naminé! Weren't we supposed to be at your house by six?!"

Naminé checked her time and nodded with purpose, bolting out from the snowman, grabbing Roxas' hand (a surprising move for the usually timid Naminé,) and headed out of the park towards her house. The remaining four looked at them take off out of the park and out of sight. Sora looked at Riku, who looked at Xion, who looked at Kairi, who looked at Sora, who started laughing, then Riku, and…

Well, it all ended with them sharing a few good laughs as they headed out of the park. They talked about how great their week had been, and how little work they'd done in the past few days. How mad their teachers probably were, and how dreadful it was going to be when they finally did go back. The conversation winded down as they arrived at Riku's house, and the phone rang.

"Hello?" Riku answered, "Oh, hey mom… yes. Yeah, Sora's here… yeah, Kairi and Xion, too." Sora watched Riku walk over to the window, "Oh yeah, it really is, isn't it?" Riku nodded, made a few noises of confirmation, "Alright, I'll tell 'em. Love you too, mom. Bye." He gently placed the phone on the charger, and looked over at the three, "Okay! Snow storm number three has just landed in Radiant Garden! Sora, your mom is holding my mom hostage, and my dad is upstairs. Kairi, your parents gave my mom a call, and said wherever you're at, stay there for the night. Xion, I'm not letting you go home tonight either."

"So… is this a sleepover?" Kairi asked, "If so, I'm gonna need sleep clothes."

"I got you covered, Kairi! I keep a few clothes here just in case!" Xion ran upstairs… to Riku's room.

Sora grinned, "Anything you want to share, Riku?"

Riku shook his head, "Nothing your virgin ears want to hear."

The phone rang again, and Riku picked it up, "Hello." He waited, rolled his eyes, mimicked the voice on the other end, then hung up, "Schools out tomorrow, too. As well as the next day."

"Yes!" Sora exclaimed, "What're we gonna do, Riku?! It's been forever since we had a sleepover! Are we gonna play video games?! Nerf gun fight?! Spar?!"

"Watch Disney movies."

"Yeah I was gonna suggest- wait, what?" Sora paused, mid cheer to look at Riku.

"Disney movies, dude. We have two ladies in company, today. We can't exclude them."

A little defeated, Sora shrugged, "Just pick the good ones, and while you do that, I'm going to get snacks!" He performed a vanishing act and started rummaging through the pantry, the sounds of chips, popcorn popping, and soda being opened all present.

"Hear that Kairi?" Xion came downstairs in her sleep pants and a T-shirt, "We're ladies." Xion cleared her throat, "I have found you a suitable outfit for the evening, miss Kairi."

Kairi laughed and smiled, "Why thank you, sweetheart, I do fancy your take on- My, heavens!" She exclaimed, taking the boy shorts and tank top, "Isn't this a little revealing in present company?"

Xion and Riku shared a short, evil glint in their eyes, but Xion continued with the little game, "Oh no! Miss Kairi, you have a gorgeous figure! Look at your wonderful birthing curves, and beautiful breasts! This evening gown will expose you perfectly to the interested party!"

As soon as the words were spoken, all eyes were trained on Sora, who just emerged from the kitchen with a soda and a bag of chips. He returned all their looks like a deer in headlights, "Did… did you all want something?"

Kairi fixated her eyes on him for just a few moments to blush, and took the clothing, "If the lady of the house insists, then I shall."

"Yaaay!" Xion exclaimed.

Sora looked at his snacks and soda while Kairi disappeared to change in the bathroom. When she disappeared, and having no knowledge of the situation, he figured it best to stick with his original question, "Seriously, though. Did you all want anything? I mean, I'm still right by the kitchen…"

Sora didn't get a real reply, but after Sora recovered from Kairi's exposing wear (still covered, but a few inches shy of dress code,) they went around the house, scavenging for sleeping bags, pillows, and other things for their late night movie marathon. Sora and Riku, both knowing the movies pretty well, were capable of singing the songs. Their first song they decided to sing was in Aladdin.

"Oh boy." Sora grinned, "I can't help myself." He looked over at Riku.

Riku returned the grin, "I can feel it festering inside me… this strange urge…" The scene was leading up to the musical number.

"I… can't contain it..!" Sora clutched his side, acting like he was in pain.

The song started, and Riku bolted up, "I can show you the world," he gestured towards Sora, getting a wide eyed look from his girlfriend.

"Shining, Shimmering, Splendid!" Sora continued, bolting up, trying his best not to laugh at his tone-deaf voice. He too, was facing Riku, "Tell me- oof!" Riku halted him with a quick and (mostly) harmless backhand to the gut.

"-Now when did you last let your heart decide?"

Riku was an okay singer, definitely nothing to really brag about, but if he decided to serenade Xion, she'd fall in love with him all over, that's for sure. Sora regained his composure, performing as well as singing, "I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder~"

"Over, sideways and under on a magic carpet ride!"

Together, they slung their arms over each others shoulders, singing directly to Xion and Kairi now, "A whole new world!" They both pointed out into the distance as if searching, "A new fantastic point of view,"

Riku sang directly to Xion, who was grinning madly with a slight blush, "No one to tell us no,"

Sora directly to Kairi, who had a similar look to Xion, "Or where to go!"

Together they broke their links from each other, and sang to one another, "Or say we're only dreaming!"

Before the two of them could continue, Xion stood up, holding her laughter, "A whole new world!" She laced her fingers with Riku, grinning sweetly, "A dazzling place I never knew!"

Riku grinned for a moment, and Sora swore there was a slightly pink tint to his cheeks, but before he could really classify the two as having a moment, he pulled away from Xion, turning towards Sora, "But when I'm way up here!"

"It's crystal clear!" Sora returned, grabbing his drink.

Riku did the same, "That now I'm in a whole new world with-"

"You!" They finished, and took a drink, both laughing uncontrollably. They plopped back down in their couch, leaving a stunned Kairi and Xion looking at them. "What?" They asked.

Xion turned to Kairi, "Kairi," she sighed, "I think my boyfriend is gay with Sora."

"I'm just amazed they can sing." Kairi's awestruck look ever prevalent, "And you, Xion… wow!" Kairi grinned, "How did you learn to sing like that?"

Xion shrugged, "Lessons and talent, but more pressing matters! My boyfriend-" She gently grabbed Kairi by the jaw, and made her look at Sora and Riku who were laughing and talking, "is gay-" She pointed to Sora, "with his best friend." Xion plopped next to Kairi, "Know what that means?"

"What?"

"I'm gonna have to be gay with you!"

Sora and Riku stopped their giggles just in time to see Xion make 'flirty' eyes with Kairi, and they started cuddling together.

"If you're trying to turn me straight, it's working." Riku laughed, getting up, and swaggered over to Xion, who now had a playful, sinful smirk as Riku pulled her up off the loveseat and into his arms, where he lifted her off her feet to carry her bridal style. "Princess."

She giggled and gave him a kiss on the check before being put back down. "So! I'm hungry!"

"Whaaat?" Riku sighed.

"I'm the lady." She replied, "And if I ain't happy-"

"-ain't no one happy…" Riku sighed, giving an evil glare as Sora tried to keep from snickering, "Well, we can't go anywhere…"

"I saw some pizza rolls…" Sora quietly pointed towards the kitchen.

Xion grabbed Kairi, "We're gonna make those!"

The rest of the night was filled with similar antics, but at around two in the morning, Riku stretched and decided to call bed time for everyone. Rule of the house was boys and girls sleep in separate rooms, but his dad didn't care and his mom wasn't home… so Riku and Xion got on the air mattress together, and started cuddling, while Kairi took the couch and Sora, poor boy, got stuck with the sleeping bag and hardwood floor. There was a few lingering words floating around, but silence came over the room.

Quietly, Sora stared up at the ceiling. He really wanted to cuddle up next to Kairi, and he get as close as he could, but it still wasn't enough. His heart raced enough already, but she was probably sleeping on the couch by now, and all he wanted to do was hug her… well, hug her for a prolonged period of time… cuddle.

"Psst." Sora looked around, looking for the voice, "Psst, Sora." It was Kairi, "Sora, you awake?"

"Yeah," he whispered, "what's up?"

"This is kind of awkward, but… would you, um…"

Sora couldn't see her face from his angle, and even if he could, it was too dark, "Would I..?"

Kairi had an arm slink out from the blanket, "Would you... hold my hand?" She shifted around a bit on the couch, "I had a bad dream last night, and… I like to think that if I hold onto your hand, you'll come with me into my dream. So I won't be alone."

Without hesitation, Sora grabbed her hand, lacing his fingers with hers, "Yeah!" He smiled, "I'll protect you from your nightmares!"

There was a giggle and a slight squeeze on his hand, "My knight in shining armor."

"Shorts, actually."

"Same thing…" silence, then, "Sora,"

"Kairi,"

"Sora…" Kairi squeezed his hand, "My nightmare…"

"Go on…"

"My nightmare was of you. You just… kind of left me." Kairi sighed, "I know, it's weird, but, in the dream, you changed… you changed and slowly phased me out. You were gone, and I was left alone."

"Well, it was only a dream." Sora replied, absently rubbing Kairi's hand with his thumb, his nervousness removed by Kairi's own. "The real me would never abandon you."

"…promise?"

"Promise." Sora was half tempted to sit up, but a wave of exhaustion crept over him.

"Sora…" Kairi's heart was racing and she could feel her palm sweating, "I think I love you." No reply. "Sora?" She leaned over to see Sora had, miraculously, fallen asleep, but his hand remained firm on hers, unmoving. She smiled, "Lazy bum… good night."

Kairi rolled back onto the couch, her heart slowing, and eventually drifted off into a happy, wonderful dream.

**A/N: **As per usual, thanks for reading! I know it's not quite an easy trip to keep watching and reading this, as time progresses forward and I seem to be in and out a lot more... but this story is still in my heart, and holds a special place. It may take a while, but this story will be finished.

Here is an interesting fact about this story: every single chapter (save for chapter 16) mentions the cafe in some form or another. It was originally a writing challenge to make everything come back to the cafe in some form or another. Of course, the story has evolved since then, so I'm broadening my settings and whatnot. Either way, this concludes Chapter 21. Hope you enjoyed, and leave a comment/review/criticism/head-to-keyboard in the review section.


End file.
